


Walter and Family Part 11

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 53,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Who was there in the school with Ianto? What did Idris find? How will they survive this latest blow to the family. Walter is now a young man, his family now seeing him emerge as the man he will become and as he flexes his muscles we find that he is more like his father than shown before.





	1. Chapter 1

Fat drops of rain tried to wriggle under Ianto's collar, and he felt another hike of annoyance at Rhia for not dropping his coat off like he'd asked. She'd said she had some shopping to do and would drop it in before lunch. Bah!

Here he was, waiting and he hoped Rhia remembered to drop Walter off at the studio with Babs as they had a call back and it seemed his alarm was still beeping away god damn it all.

And now it was bloody raining, his coat was still in Rhi's car, and the coffee he had purchased was gone somehow, he was dying for a coffee.

He felt something brush along his neck and the sensation was gone, the rain was stopped and he was dry once more. He sighed softly with annoyance.

"Easy there Tiger" the voice said softly, American and something … familiar.

Ianto tried to grasp onto it but he was slipping and could only cry out as the darkness swallowed him again.

.

.

.

.

"Did you see that?" Jack said across the bed as Owen stood watching Jack and the sponge bath in progress, "He responded."

"Might have been an involuntary movement" Owen warned, "I know you want him to wake up but there is no time limit here. He has to come back in his own time."

"I know" Jack leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face, "But it's almost two weeks since the attack, I need …"

Jack let his head fall onto the hand that had twitched ….tightened …. That he was still clasping as he broke down and Owen moved around the bed to comfort him.

Since entering the school to find Ianto beaten to unconsciousness and Idris struggling with the assailant things had been surreal.

Idris had also been injured in the struggle, his own broken arm causing further anger and strain in the family while the man Jack had calmly beaten to a pulp before Carl and Jarred had helped Gene finally pull him off had been identified as one of the pricks that had been with Hartman the day they almost took Bethy.

Jack didn't care about the politics.

People came.

People went.

They spoke as he looked at Ianto's still face, the swelling and bruising getting worse after the first surgery to rebuild his eye socket and cheek bone, the second surgery for the sinus infection that had led to a blood infection had almost taken him from Jack.

Jack still felt awful about his reaction to the attack, his animalistic side he had thought long since dead and buried had come to the fore in a heartbeat and he still heard his own primal screams of rage with each swing of his boot at the man's body.

Ianto's hand was pale, cool and so ….still.

Jack caressed those knuckles and kissed that hand as the wedding band glinted, ran his fingers around that wrist, up the elbow as he spoke softly to Ianto, telling him about the flowers he had seen waiting at reception for him.

Still Ianto breathed in and out as the machines hissed and beeped.

Jack knew Ianto would be hating the beeping if he was able to hear it, repetitive sound like that drove him mad and he had asked several times if they could be turned off to silence the room.

With a soft sigh Jack reached out the hand not clasping Ianto's to turn on the CD player and Babbit's soft voice filled the room as she read poetry with gentle background music.

It had been Eugene's idea, seeing Jack's dismay at the noises in the room and knowing his boy would be annoyed with the beeping. The children were taking turns reading things they knew Ianto loved, even Ton singing little songs that didn't always make sense but they knew Ianto would find amusing.

Traumatic Brain Injury.

That had been the official word but Jack didn't care what label they wanted to put on it. All he knew was that the bastard had bashed Ianto's head in with the crowbar and taken him away.

What was left was fighting to come back with everything he had.

Jack knew he was.

He expected nothing less.


	2. still waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Ianto was lying on the floor by the teacher's desk.

His left arm was above his head like he had thrown it up to protect himself and it had fallen back that way as the bar had struck the side of his head.

His eyes were half open with one eyelid twitching as he choked, blood bubbling from the corner of his mouth.

His pretty tie was covered with blood and had gone an ugly black colour.

Then he had spasmed on the floor, his back arching as his mouth had opened in an ugly gargle.

Jack screamed.

John as there, shaking and holding him at the same time as he repeated his name and Jack blinked as the hospital room came into focus. He shrugged John off and moved from the daybed to sit on the edge and cry softly with his head in his hands, the memory so raw and haunting.

Then a machine beeped.

Jack rose and stumbled to his chair reaching for the hand that lay palm up waiting for his to slide home.

"Hey darling" Jack whispered, "Can't sleep? Me neither. Remember how Walter used to trick me into an extra book at story time? Remember that book Rhia got him where I had to do a girly voice for the pig and if I didn't he would snarl like a tiger?"

Jack laughed softly as if Ianto were agreeing and then rubbed his face with his free hand, his stubble making a rasping sound.

"Hey" Owen entered and looked at the dishevelled man, then at the bed where John was still lying.

"Hey" Jack croaked back, still rubbing his face.

John slid to the edge of the bed and stretched as he yawned and Owen sat in a chair as he waited for Jack to do his morning routine.

First he kissed Ianto gently on the lips while telling him he had handsome, strong and lazy bones.

He then spent a couple of minutes running his hands over him as he talked softly, maintaining as much contact as possible before sitting back down and singing.

The song changed each day and today it was Lady in Red which, for some reason, made Jack tear up.

Finally he was finished, looking at their photograph sitting by the bed.

"I want to remove the breathing tube today" Owen said softly, "I think he is strong enough and it means we can turn off that sound. I can also get the rest cleared out once he is breathing on his own."

"That's good news, one step closer to taking him home" John said as he rose and walked over to stand behind the chair and pat Jack on the shoulder, "I gotta go. Ton has his school thing and I promised I would take him."

"Tell him I miss him" Jack said with a sigh, wishing he could scoop up Ianto and take him home too.

They had brought Ton in to see Ianto once his face looked better but Ton had reacted badly, his heartbreak too hard for Jack to take so they hadn't tried again.

Babs tried to come every day but they only let one child a day so she had to wait her turn, and lovely Stephen had given up his turn a couple of times when she had been too upset to say no to.

Walter was silent.

Hadn't spoken since that night, pushing past Owen, who was there thank god, and seeing his Taddy like that.

He was like a wraith, moving on the edge of the action. Each time he came with Eugene or James he would just sit and hold Ianto's hand stroking it like it was a cat. The shock had been overwhelming and Jack was at a loss to help, his own life blown apart.

All he could do was hang on and have faith, Ianto had never let him down and had never given up, not when Lisa died, not when he was held captive, not when buried in snow, not when cancer threatened him and not now.

OK?

Not now.


	3. trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/el0yt38gl/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was Stephen's turn and he had managed to get past Babs. Jack watched his son as he examined Ianto's face intently, like he was memorising him.

"I shaved him" Jack said to fill the silence and Stephen grunted, reaching out to stroke a smooth cheek.

"Did you hear back on the maths test?"

Stephen nodded, pulling it from his pocket, "I got 80%. Sorry Taddy, I tried but I lost my way on some."

"Hey that's great given the fact Taddy wasn't there to help you swat" Jack scolded softly, "Hear that baby? Our boy is still doing well."

"I miss you" Stephen whispered as he looked down, "I miss both of you. It's like you are both gone. When Mum …"

Stephen rose and looked at his grandfather, desperately wringing his hands, "I gotta go, I gotta leave. I don't want Taddy to know I'm gonna cry."

A grunt.

Jack was first to react, barking with glee as Ianto's face screwed up and another grunt as eyelids fluttered.

Then he settled again and they all let out breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Ianto?" Jack said clutching his hand, "Baby?"

Ianto was still.

"Are you playing with me you bloody minx?" Jack hissed as he studied Ianto's face intently and Owen rushed in, followed by James who had gone to fetch him.

"Was it ….wait!" Owen leaned over and lifted an eyelid, checking and then smileind as he let it slide shut.

"Looks like he's trying" he agreed and jack let out a huff of breath, "I think … maybe in the next few days he will wake. Good man."

"Oh Ianto, I'm here waiting darling" Jack sobbed, smiling through his tears and James followed Owen out to the corridor.

"I tried to talk to Jack several times but those blinkers are firmly in place, this is not an easy fix" James sighed.

"Yeah. We have no idea the extent of brain injury here, no idea if it has affected him physically or mentally" Owen knew not to lie to this man with his stern glare, "I am hopeful that, given the area of brain affected, that Ianto is still there and mostly intact. I can only hope that his stubborn nature is going to push a recovery. Knowing him, he will demand to go home, to go back to some state of normalcy for the kids, especially Ton."

"We've been talking about that" James nodded, "The village is the best for that, so many wanting to help and a place where we can fit all the shit we are going to need. A bed has been installed as well as extra equipment, he will be going to a place more equipped than a hospice."

"He isn't going to like the fuss, or his house rearranged" Owen frowned and James shrugged.

"Tough shit" James snorted, "He has no say. Will have to get used to it for a while, I can see a few tantrums and sulks ahead."

"God" Owen groaned and he looked back in the doorway as Jack leaned over Ianto to kiss him.

"He still doesn't want to talk about what is going on" James supplied and Owen nodded. "The case, the backlash, the media …Jack s cutting it all out. The public already condemned Hartman, this is the end of her. I don't think she can get out of this one, not with the village map still in his pocket with her handwriting on the back."

"I still can't believe she was stupid enough to write down instructions that included, Be sure to mess his face up" Owen said with a huff.

"Well, her face isn't so pretty" James grinned as he referred to the beating she had received while in the lock-up when some fans of the show vented due to the show being postponed out of respect.

"I just hope we can get him back home where he will recover better" Owen nodded, then walked away as James walked back into the room and looked at all the cards, flowers now allowed and teddy bears with little waistcoats and glasses.

Seems Ianto has a fan base as well and it filled James with pride.


	4. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vlpowzc65/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ton was standing by the table again, reaching for the silk scarf as he said "Mama"

Chrystal knelt and agreed, "Yes. Mama Rhia's scarf, Daddy Gray's watch."

Ton pulled something out of his pocket and she saw with horror that Ianto's broken glasses were being placed with the keepsakes.

"Taddy's eyes" Ton said sadly, "He see me."

"Oh Ton" she swallowed, "Taddy is going to be OK. He will come back. He isn't all gone like them. Promise."

"No" Ton stepped away angrily, "Taddy say lies are bad."

The little man stomped off as she sat back on her heels and wiped tears away, angry that she could not fix this, not comfort the poor little boy. Or herself.

"Hey"

She looked up to find Connor leaning against the doorframe and he looked at the table and blanched, "Shit. Wondered where they were, searched the school after they had taken him. Oh shit, do you think ….the blood was everywhere."

"He thinks he died" she said sadly, "That what he saw was his body or something, that we are lying to him."

"Poor wee bugger" Connor shook his head as he watched her straighten the glasses with a trembling hand.

Bets walked past and hesitated with surprise.

"Ton" Connor explained and she sighed, then gasped as she heard the front door slam.

"Tonny?" she called out, starting to search, the knowledge that they were the only ones there meaning it was only someone entering or leaving to make that noise and the leaving could only be him.

They quickly knew he was gone and Connor took off with Chrystal in tow as Bets picked up the phone to call around, knowing that the entire village would watch out for the poor little boy who had been so sorry since it happened.

It was Carl that found him, standing in the cemetery at Heck's grave.

"You see him?" he was asking the gravestone, "He OK?"

"Oh Ton" Carl sighed sadly as the little boy looked around the lawn and then saw a fresh grave, crying out as he raced for it.

"Tadda?"

Carl caught him and walked him over to show him, "See? Mrs Heffershom. Remember? She had the car ride? The trip to town and she fell over? Died and they brought her ashes back? That's why it's a little bit dug up, it was a wee box. Remember?"

"Not Tadda."

"No darling, Taddy is still sick, that's why no Daddy too." Carl explained, "Daddy is trying to help make Taddy better so he can come home for Ton Cuddles. Then he'll be right."

"So long"

"I know, I am sorry. Poor Taddy is so tired and sick. I know it's mean and not fair. You are OK to be angry love" Carl held him as he huffed, "It doesn't mean you are being bad if you are angry. We are angry too. A bad man hurt Taddy and we are all so mad!"

"Daddy got him."

"Yes. Daddy made the Bad man hurt too."

"Good."

Ton pushed away and walked back to Heck, leaning in to kiss the stone like he had seen Babs do.

Then he held up a hand to signal his willingness to go home.

The little pathway back had never been so long.


	5. did you hear that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ni0ajzsz3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"OK, I think we need to talk" Owen sat on the other side of the bed so each man was clutching one of Ianto's hands and Owen was looking at Jack.

"OK"

"I just heard what happened with Ton." Owen said softly and Jack nodded with a grimace. "I hoped having them take Ton to the village would make him calmer but it only seems to have made him think it's all over."

"Ianto needs to be where he can touch him, cuddle him properly." Jack whispered, "For both of them. For me."

"I think, personally, that he is strong enough to move" Owen said after taking a deep breath, "I have holiday time coming, I can come and be with him. He hates hospitals, hates fuss and will be a lot happier at home. The kids miss the village, he is happiest there and the firehouse is too small for the amount of traffic we will be getting. Maybe the personal interaction with people who are dying to touch, talk, comfort can help lift him higher in the consciousness level."

"So, it would be OK to take him home to the chalets?" Jack looked hopeful for the first time and Owen knew it was the huge double hospital bed he had ordered that was bringing hope as well, Jack's craving to hold Ianto tearing at him.

"Yeah. I've been out and looked at the setup, he is gonna go spare when he sees what we've done but he will forgive us. The noises, the smells …yeah. I think he is here, listening and with us but can't quite open that last door" Owen nodded, "Time. I know you hate hearing it but time is what he needs. I think he will be more settled and these …nightmares he keeps having might lessen."

"When!" Jack was rising from the chair, ready to scoop and run, making Owen laugh for the first time since the attack.

"I have paperwork to do and I need to confirm my time off ya numpty" he laughed, "Sit your arse back down, I will be back."

"Did you hear that baby?" Jack was crooning to his silent husband as Owen pulled the door shut behind him, "I get to take you home for a wee cuddle."

Owen leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, tears threatening as he struggled to control himself, then the pushed off to find his medical supervisor.

Jack watched Ianto's face moving, a soft upward turn of his mouth and he told himself that it was not imagined, Ianto had liked the idea and agreed with him. Since he had started moving the nightmares had been taken to a new level with soft cries and struggling in the bed.

"I have no idea what has been done at the house, as you know I've been here. The kids have been at the firehouse with your parents and John and Crystal, godsends the pack of them, but it will be so nice to go home" Jack said as he rose and started to close cards, wanting to pack, "I will have to keep those bloody dogs off your bed, you know Myf will be impossible."

Jack made a small stack and then looked at the flowers, "Maybe some of these for the cancer ward hon? Too many to take back and you know the village has been on tender-hooks waiting for you so they will drown us in bloody blooms. Mama has been so upset. Herb is a good man, he's been there."

Jack chose two bouquets to keep and placed them to one side with the cards, one from the village and the other from the children.

"I will tell them to take the rest for the cancer ward, OK? I have those new red PJs for you to wear tonight, be nice to be home and dressed all handsome for me" Jack nattered, "I think Ton is going to be the one. Poor wee bugger. He won't be able to control himself, I hope you are ready for a screaming tantrum. I won't say no, promise darling. He can snuggle with us, as long as he watches your catheter."

Jack turned to face the bed with a huge grin, only to have it fade as he watched something happening that was new.

"Are you dreaming?" Jack asked with worry as he rushed to the bed, scooping up a limp hand as Ianto seemed to struggle.

Then ….then…

Eyelids fluttered open and two eyes looked blearily at him.

Jack couldn't breathe, so intent on staring back, letting him know he saw him, he was there.

Then they fluttered shut with a gentle sigh.

Jack let his head fall forward to their clasped hands as he wept with joy, the whole thing had taken moments, mere moments but had been the world.

Owen returned to find Jack rocking as he sang softly, looking up with a gentle smile.

"He opened his eyes and he knew me" Jack choked out, "He …focused and I saw a little smile. He wants to go home, he likes that idea, don't you love."

Owen watched as Ianto's hand tightened on Jack's outstretched one and grinned at Jack as he nodded his head, "Yeah. Seems he does mate."

"You sort it?" Jack asked, business again.

"This afternoon if ya like, paperwork to sign and his meds to collect and we are gone burgers!"

"Wow" Jack whispered, "Wowsers!"

"Hear that Yan?" Owen said as he patted a shoulder, "We're taking you home."


	6. So alone, need Taddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/q2f6i87hr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

With the seats all folded down and a mattress in the back of the SUV, Ianto was settled and moving before Owen could organise an ambulance.

"They will see it" Jack had argued, "Ianto wouldn't want that spectacle. No, he can quietly sneak home and we can have the first night there before the village smells him out. Then it will be one at a time, right babe? I will not have our home turned into a three ring circus! When he feels better we can have a wee welcome home party but for now I want it quiet and simple, like he wants, don't you!"

"OK" Owen said softly, noting the way Jack kept referring back to Ianto like they were discussing things.

"Can you drive?" Jack asked, "I want to lay here in the back with him in case he needs anything, I can hold him so he doesn't get bumped about."

Owen smiled softly as Jack made an excuse to be able to scoop Ianto into his arms and hold him for the first time, their bodies pressed gently together on the makeshift bed.

"No hanky-panky or I will pull over and you can both walk, you hear me?" he joked and then looked at Jack with wide eyes as Ianto made a soft huffing noise.

"I know baby, he is a twat, eh?" Jack crooned happily as Ianto showed more communication.

Owen climbed into the driver's seat and proceeded to complain about the height of the wheel, the length to the pedals and the mirrors were for big bastards too.

Jack held Ianto and laughed, letting himself relax as he held his beloved Welshman, egging Owen on as he told him that he was just a short-arse and any children he and Tosh have will be too.

"Oi!" Owen sputtered with mirth, "Leave me bird out of this!"

They drove home as gently as possible, crawling through the village and if anyone noticed Owen driving instead of Jack, it wasn't commented on as he waved to the occasional well wisher.

They got to the house and Jack climbed out, stretching and then racing inside to see the main room and its transformation into 'Taddy's Room'.

"Holy shit batman!" Jack spluttered as he gaped at what he saw.

The huge bed was in one corner, facing feet first into the room so when in a sitting position Ianto could see everyone, the TV moved so it could be seen from the bed and sofas. The sofas all lined the wall opposite the TV wall and the middle of the room not taken with bed had a large glass table covered with photos and a candle was lit all pushed to the foot of the bed.

"When he comes home he can have some nice things to look at" Bets said as she watched Jack's eyes drink it in, "See, the kids wanted to have his books there so they can read and that bookcase is full of things they say are special."

"Wow" Jack sighed, then turned and dashed back out, calling over his shoulder, "Turn the bed down for him, will ya Ma?"

Bets blinked, then gave a small gasp as she realised what he meant and rushed to fold it all back, her hands shaking as she repeatedly looked towards the door, then there he was.

Jack carried him so gently, talking the whole time as he settled him in the bed and checked the catheter bag before helping her pull the covers up. Ianto was pale and still, so small all of a sudden but Jack was filling the room with energy.

"Where's Ton?" he looked at her and she blinked before focusing.

"Sorry dear, in shock, er …Carl has him at the fire house, the fire engine is keeping him happy …well, not happy but …goodness." She stepped back, "I'll go get him."

"Don't tell him, I want to see his face" Jack grinned and she smiled as she nodded and then rushed off.

Owen quietly made space in the fridge for medications, checked his room was made up and generally fluffed about as he watched Jack start to relax and regain some semblance of calm.

"No, a good surprise" Bets said as she stepped into the house and placed the boy on his feet, "Look …Daddy came back and has a surprise."

Ton stomped in with his frown in place, then looked at his father with an open challenge, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as she saw what his Daddy had and he screamed with glee, jazz hands flying as he ran for the bed.

"Easy, you can't kneel where the coloured rug is, see there by Taddy's legs? Only on the white bit up here" Jack said softly, knowing the coloured rug covered the pee bag's tube.

Ton was making small noises as he struggled to get up and Carl lifted him, his own face full of joy as he reached past the little boy to pat Ianto's shoulder before retreating and letting the little man have his Taddy.

"Naughty Taddy gone way too long" Ton scolded as he curled against Ianto's chest, "Naughty Taddy. Leave Ton all lone in crazy land!"

Everyone laughed as the tension eased and Jack took a deep breath as he prepared for the next lot of tears.

The kids were due at any time.


	7. celebrate quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/83lxunxtb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was Walter that entered first, talking over his shoulder to Babs and he watched her face as it paled and he stopped walking to ask what was wrong, getting shoved out of the way as she ran for the bed.

Walter spun as she rushed past and looked at the bed, then sat heavily on the sofa with his mouth open as he started to cry.

Stephen entered and dropped his bag with a dull thud, the sound muted to him as he stumbled to the bed and watched Babs as her hands stroked Ianto's face lovingly.

"Taddy's stuff is under the coloured rug" Jack explained, "No kneeling there!"

They all nodded and Walter finally rose to walk over and watch Ianto's eyelids fluttering.

"It's OK babe, they know you are tired. Go back to sleep, it's OK" Jack crooned, "Plenty of time to talk. Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Is this a visit?" Babs asked, "Is this just for the weekend?"

"No" Owen said from the doorway to the hall, "I am staying a wee while, aunty Tosh is arriving soon and we can all look after him."

"I will look after him" Stephen said solemnly, his breath catching as he got hold of Ianto's hand. "Hello Taddy."

Jack gave them time to calm down and then let them sit and take it all in as Herb arrived with a huge bouquet of roses from his garden and a hopeful look.

"I've not told anyone he's here pet" he said to Bets as he shoved the roses at her and headed for the bed, his face split in a huge grin. "By heck, he's looking good."

"I think he's feeling better by the minute" Jack grinned back, "He already showing more movement, I swear he's happy to hear familiar sounds."

"Hello son" Herb said softly as he reached out to place a hand on Ianto's leg, "bought the last of me blooms from the roses, you did say they would bounce back and they have put on a lovely show."

Jack smiled as he settled back on his side of the bed, Ianto's hand firmly clasped as he started to talk softly about the roses Bets was bringing towards them and as she placed them down Jack got a heady wiff.

"Smell that love?" he asked, "Like Turkish Delight, isn't it."

Ianto grunted softly and Jack's face lit up as he looked at Herb, "See? Great choice Herb, Ianto says thank you, he hates bad manners, don't you sweets."

Jack kissed Ianto gently and stroked his face, then settled back.

The children begged to eat in the main room and then came the blankets. John tried to be firm but Jack was the soft touch as Babs looked at him with huge eyes while she clutched her blanket to her chest.

"Just for tonight" he sighed, "Tomorrow the sofas are folded back up and you start acting a bit more normal, Taddy needs normal here, he is coming back and will be upset if we went all Lord of the Flies without him."

The kids gleefully started pulling out the sofa beds as Bets got bedding and the room became a huge slumber party, Chrystal delighted when Babs slid in with her and John.

Ton slid off to John as well and Walter waited for a long time before sneaking up to lie in the area vacated, being careful of the tubes.

"Hey sweetheart" Jack whispered over the Ton snoring.

"Hey" Walter sighed, nuzzling against his Taddy and feeling the warm skin, smelling him. Under all the hospital smells he was still there. "Smells."

"I know" Jack agreed, "tomorrow I am taking him into the spa, easier than trying the bath and it means I can hold him in there. We will wash off the stink of the hospital."

"And his tube?"

"I want to talk to Uncle Owen love, maybe we can see if Taddy can do without it" Jack agreed, "It will make it easier for cuddles and I know he probably hates it."

Walter smiled and settled as Bet crept over to throw a rug over him. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, then further for Ianto's.

Jack leaned to meet her for a soft kiss as well before she left and he hoped Herb was waiting for her in the back room.

Ianto really wanted that wedding.


	8. Hot Tub Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/lde3jd7n3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

True to his word, Jack carried Ianto's limp body towards the hot tub where Connor and Owen were waiting.

The Cath tube had been removed earlier and Ianto had promptly peed on command, showing his level of awareness was better than Owen had hoped for.

Jack carefully lifted him over, into Connor's arms and Connor crooned lovingly as he supported him in the water, kissing his face like you would a new born. "See? We are naked too, no need to be embarrassed brother."

Jack clambered in and reclaimed his beloved, sitting on the seat with him in his lap, cradled possessively against his chest as Owen gently checked him over.

"No bed sores, Christ you did a bang up job here mate" Owen told Jack, "He's looking great."

"Hopefully feeling better too" Jack smiled as he trickled water over Ianto's chest.

"We OK getting shampoo in here?" Owen asked as he reached for some.

"Yeah, I'm gonna clean it all out and put a rinse through the pipes when we are done, I will every day if we have to" Connor said with finality, reaching out to rub a pale back with some apple scented body wash.

"Ton up!"

They all looked over the edge to find Ton standing there as naked as the rest of them, his arms held up with an angry look in his face that let them know they had no right to swim without him.

"How the hell did you get out" Owen spluttered, "All you kids are supposed to be at the school house!"

Bets came running out in time to see Connor stand to lift the Tot and she squealed with mirth as she swung to look away.

"Oops, Sorry Bets" Connor giggled as he ducked back down and they all laughed as Ton was now happily in his Taddy's lap.

"Ton and Taddy Bath Time!" Ton said with anger still in his voice, snuggling against the familiar chest, "We do it together!"

"Yes darling" Jack crooned, "You and Taddy do always share the bath. This is the hot tub though and when the biggies are 'no pants' it isn't normally a place for littlies with no pants."

"Bullshit!" Ton spat, his little hands rubbing Ianto's chest hair.

Owen roared with laughter as he pointed at Jack, "That wasn't me!"

Jack opened his mouth to answer and then gasped as Ianto's arms came up to cradle his boy, hugging him against his body.

"Taddy" Ton sighed, "There you are."

Ianto's smile crossed his face softly, like a dawning of a new day and Jack knew he was weeping as he held them all in his arms, crooning happily.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant" Owen said softly as he watched Ianto struggle to open his eyes.

Finally stormy eyes locked on to Owen's and Owen grinned "Hi there ya lazy bastard."

Ianto grunted and looked down at Ton. Then his eyes drifted around the hot tub to see Connor and his head fell back so he could see Jack.

Jack leaned in and kissed him with as much passion as he could and was rewarded with a soft hum.

"I love you Doctor Harkness-Jones" Jack whispered, "You are the love of my pitiful life and I have missed those eyes."

Ianto struggled to speak and then frowned.

"It's OK, you don't have to say it, I know you love me too" Jack assured him "The kids are fine, I'm fine, you're fine. It's all going to be OK. I won't let go."

Ianto let his head loll back into the crick of Jack's neck and his eyes fluttered closed as he drifted away in the warm water.

Ton clung to his lovely Taddy like a wee Koala as he listened to his heartbeat.

Daddy said everything was OK.

Good enough.


	9. wht doesn't kill us ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7s8ssgrqn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto felt well enough to sit up, the bed fully angled so he could see into the room.

He was alert, his eyes drinking in everything as he watched the children getting ready for the day, their animated voices soothing him as everything seemed to be normal.

"Taddy?" Ton was standng by the bed and Ianto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "My greenies or the red ones."

Ton held two pair of glasses, frowning as he tried to decide the ones he wanted for the day.

Ianto struggled and Jack resisted the urge to help, holding his breath as he watched Ianto chewing on his word.

"Green"

Ton nodded like it was no big deal and put them on, grinning at him before going to put the other pair away.

Jack breathed calmly as the urge to praise Ianto was swallowed down and when Ianto's eyes slid to him he knew Ianto saw it.

He grinned.

Jack smiled back and offered the cup of coffee, "I know it's sacrilege through a straw but I don't think Ton's Sippy cup will do it babe."

Ianto grunted as he sucked, his eyes full of mirth.

"Right. The kids all want to see you so all the grownups played up too" Babs declared, "So I said only one lot at a time. One family in here at once, they can work it out amongst themselves, like a bloody raffle. Pick a time, write in the family name and you get to see Taddy."

"You don't think that should have been a family meeting talk?" Jack asked angrily.

"Nope coz you won't let anyone in" she laughed, "You will be a big angry bear with your arms folded going "MINE" at everyone!"

Stephen laughed at her parody of their father and Ianto huffed softly, his own glee obvious at her display and she pointed, "See? Taddy needs stylization"

"Simulation numb nuts" Walter snorted and she slapped at him.

"Oi! I'm your baby sister, stop talking about me nuts! Anyway, they are as much Bethy's anyway. She will be getting the goods off them."

Jack gaped with horror as Babs continued brushing her hand and Stephen erupted in bellows of laughter as Walter shook his head.

"I guess at last she doesn't have to put up with you on your period or something, imagining you hormonal is too scary!" Stephen giggled.

"Nope. She can do that bleeding thing. Ew. I'll just help with the babies" Babs said with her face screwed up, "I want a boy and a girl. Or…two girls and a boy …or …well. I don't care really, as long as we can do shopping together and they like to sing."

"Babby" Ianto choked out and she rushed to the bed, leaning in to kiss him and stroke his face.

"I know Taddy, all my babies will sing won't they. Good stock, right?"

Ianto grinned and whispered something that made her laugh.

"What did he say?" Jack asked and she spun with her eyes wide.

"Oh Daddy, a lady never tells!" she said before she flounced off and Jack slid over to lean in and ask him to tell him.

"My babies, I steal" Ianto rasped out and Jack laughed as he kissed him gently, crooning as he agreed.

"We will steal them all, have a big monster cart that fits all the babies and we will run away for picnics and water fights."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as his eyes danced, "Love."

"I love you too" Jack assured him, "Got to with those terrible toe nails. Adeline is coming to cut them later, I will have to borrow one of Carl's fire helmets for the shoot off."

Ianto's laugh was loud as his head fell back and Jack kissed the Adams' apple as it bobbed.

Ianto was getting stronger every day.

So was Jacks poor heart.


	10. mobility

"No" Ianto repeated as Bonnie sat looking at him.

"Not an interview or anything, just a few words, a sound bite" she said softly, "With the court case …"

"No" Ianto snarled, "Shut it. No. Gone, done. No. Line."

"What's going on?" John asked as he entered and Ianto looked at him with relief.

"No Hartman!"

"Look love, Ianto doesn't want to know what happens to the bitch, or her hit man. He has no interest in her. She is too small, too unimportant to waste a moment of his life" John drawled as he leaned back against the doorframe, "He wants to look forward, move on and recover. She is poison, her breath is irrelevant to him. Please. He doesn't want to talk about her."

"Sorry Ianto" she sighed, "You are so loved, the entire nation is watching this with teeth bared. I don't mean to push, you know I'm a bitch."

He squeezed her hand as he smiled softly to show no lasting damage and she kissed his knuckles.

"Tired" Ianto declared as he settled back and closed his eyes, even though John knew he wasn't and he motioned Bonnie out then shut the door.

"She's gone"

Ianto sighed and reached up to rub his noise, then examined his hand like it was an alien.

John sat watching for a while, then he tried another conversation with the sullen Welshman.

"Your coordination seems a lot better, with Walter's Birthday coming up I thought we could make something of it" John said softly an noted the way Ianto's face softened at the mention of one of his babies, "Your own birthday was …Babs is still so upset. Maybe a wee blow out will help set everyone back on their feet?"

Ianto let himself relax into the bedding as he considered and then he pointed at the laptop Jack had left charging.

John rose and placed it on the bed table, moving it closer and opening it on Word.

Ianto stared for a while, then started to type. John sat back and read as the words flowed and snorted occasionally or pointed at something that would be corrected or changed.

Finally Ianto sat back exhausted from the short twenty minute typing and John leaned over to kiss him gently and croon, then send the document to his phone.

"I'll get on it scrumpy" h said softly as Ianto smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

John called out the Bets that he was heading into town on errands and she smiled softly as they walked to the door, then stepped to one side as Carl entered and kissed her cheek.

"I think he's drifted off" she apologised.

"No worries, I can read while I wait" he smiled, "Herb is coming soon, I just want some quiet time. Funny how Ianto is always so calming, just to be around."

Bets nodded and went back to baking.

"Carl" Ianto said softly and he eagerly rushed to the bed, reaching for a hand.

"Hey pumpkin" he crooned.

"There is a wheelchair in the blue storage shed" Ianto said calmly, "It's from my time as an invalid so it is probably near the rear. It was a wee while ago that I injured my back."

"What do you want mate?"

"I want to see my garden, feel the sun on my face and see my village" Ianto sighed, "So tired of being locked up like the crown jewels. I've not seen anyone, I heard Manny trying to get in yesterday, even Bets is blocking everyone."

Carl went to the old storage shed and pushed past boxes and old toys, finding an expensive wheelchair sitting there waiting. It had obviously been expensive, the all terrain wheels and sturdy frame giving away Ianto's desire to see the village alright.

Carl sniggered as he pulled it out and looked at the small battery, then he rose and went to the ride on mower and checked that battery, nodding as he pulled it off and swapped the batteries out, then put the chair one on charge.

He then returned to the house and watched Ianto's face light up.

"Your chariot awaits!"


	11. great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/71ru09jsf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Carl wasn't sure how to get him past Bets once he had settled him in the chair with a crocheted rug over his legs.

Ianto was impatient and growling softly like Ton might so Carl simply decided to go for it, pushing him out through the kitchen and out the back door into the yard without Bets turning around.

"Why does this feel like a jail break?" he hissed as he started to giggle, watching Ianto shakily engage the power and the wheels crunched over the gravel pathway to the sidewalk.

"If we get caught, I will say you stole me" Ianto huffed with a look of glee and Carl laughed as he walked with one hand on the chair, heading into the village and towards Ianto's office.

They entered the library and several people gasped with delight as Ianto powered past to his office and by the time Carl had moved the 'throne' to one side so Ianot could fit at his desk there was a line of people wanting to see him.

For half an hour Ianto smiled, let people hold his hand as they told him how glad they were to see him up and about and basically assured everyone that he was tired but still able to do his job.

Several people told him that his job was to recover, they needed him and it was filling him with more pleasure than the chocolate John had been sneaking him.

Bets arrived with a look of thunder and she quickly softened as she saw Ianto's face, full of joy as he cradled a baby lovingly, cooing as the young mother explained about her benefit problem.

"Jarred, call Angie" Ianto rasped out and Jarred nodded, picking up the phone. He called social services and as soon as he said Ianto Harkness-Jones wanted to talk to the girl's case manager things started to move.

Bets found a chair and watched her boy bark at the speakerphone for a meeting, a squeaked response by the case manager and her superior apologising for the 'mistake' in refusing the single mother aid.

Ianto was flagging, rubbing his eyes but he knew there were still people so he looked to Bets who rose and clapped her hands.

"My boy is naughty and over his rest time" she declared, "He will be back tomorrow for a few hours and Jarred will make appointments. Henry, you should come walk us home while you tell Ianto about the new tractor. He will find that interesting."

They headed back up to the chalets where the next hurdle waited.

Jack was leaning against the fence with his arms folded and his face betraying his immense anger. He pushed off and opened his mouth to let loose a volley but then saw Ianto's face, full of delight and more relaxed than in days, talking animatedly with Henry.

"Cariad!" Ianto called as they drew near, "I'm so hungry I need to eat a hamburger the size of my head!"

Everyone laughed and Jack felt a lift in his heart as Ianto spoke fluently without the hitching or pausing that he had been doing. There had been no forcing of words, it had been spoken without effort and with a huge smile.

"Well, I hope we can measure against one of the children's, you know my head is huge!" he tried, hoping for an appropriate response.

He got what he wanted as Ianto laughed heartily, "I meant the one on my shoulders, not your …oh you are so bad!"

Henry leaned in to pat Ianto's shoulder and bid him farewell, walking back to his house with his own huge grin as news spread that the mayor was back on watch.

"Ianto, love" Jack said softly as he helped him from the chair to the bed, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"The children came across from the school with flowers, did you see? Oh, no. Jarred put them in a vase on the desk for me, oh their wee faces, I am so mad that their school got used for …for …" Ianto seemed to stall out and Jack felt his heart flip as he glanced up, expecting to see confusion but he found a soft smile, "Oh Cariad, my handsome man. I missed you today."

"I came home as quick as I could love" said as he reached up to stroke Ianto's cheek as he dropped his sneakers by the bed, "I wanted a cuddle."

"Lovely" Ianto sighed happily, "What a grand day, a cuddle would be so perfect before my hamburger feast."

Jack climbed on the bed and kissed him, gathering him close as Ianto sighed and started to drift.

"I love you" Ianto muttered and Jack held him a wee bit tighter, thanking the gods.

He was glad he hadn't gone off on one like he had been going to, glad he had acted calm and given Ianto his dignity.

After all.

He was fine.


	12. plans made and suggestions accepted

The hamburger was lovely, Ianto not even upset when he dropped some of the filling on himself, Jack wiping his face and kissing him as he whispered that he tasted nice made up for a few little stains anyway.

Once the children were sorted with a movie and Ianto was snuggled in Jack's arms he started to talk softly, telling Jack about who he had seen and Jack listened to his happiness as he gushed about the children again, Mrs Morcome had brought crackle cake and his voice slowly petered out as he started to nod off.

Jack thought about Christmas coming, knowing Ianto wanted to spend it with the village but he also worried that he wasn't going to be able to do the usual huge Christmas party and carry on.

As he drifted off a small voice in the back of his head gave him the answer.

Ianto woke next morning to find Jack online, looking intently at the laptop screen like it was telling him the secret of eternal life.

Ianto peeked and gasped at the picture of the log cabin.

"Cute, isn't it" Jack said softly, "One of my squad mentioned a holiday there last summer, it's next to a lake. It has a mezzanine level with a huge sleeping area as well as a huge open fire by the windows."

Jack clicked and a large hearth with people actually able to sit on it like a seat, "He said they made a bed there on the floor and lay in the warmth of the fire while everyone else was asleep up top. Fishing in the lake with a boat provided, nature trails."

"I just keep thinking about it" Jack sighed, "Imagine it in winter. The snow outside, so silent like we are the last people on earth."

Ianto sighed softly, imagining Ton with a wee bobble hat running and laughing in the wide expanse.

"The deer come right past the door, squirrels eat off the porch feeder" Jack whimpered and Ianto sighed again.

"Christmas"

"Yeah, if we weren't here. I know you want to do the usual but …is it selfish to want a quiet time with my love?" Jack whispered, then sighed and made a show of shutting the laptop. "Maybe when we retire, yeah? A dream."

Jack placed the laptop down and kissed Ianto, then slid from the bed and asked if he needed the loo. Ianto said no and watched Jack go off to shower and start his day, pulling the laptop to his side of the bed and opening it on the website, still on the screen.

Jack leant back around the doorframe and punched the air as his plan worked and he leaned out gain to see Ianto's tongue between his teeth as he looked at more pictures, gasping at the pictures of the winter months.

Jack came back out showered, shaved and suited up for another day at the court, careful to never mention the case, leaning over and instead whispering that he wished he had time to give him a right doing.

"Stop it" Ianto blushed, knowing they hadn't had a nice 'doing' since the night before the attack.

"I will be all day again I think love, unless they finish early" Jack said as he let Ianto fix his tie, "How about when I get home we go for a wee cruise in that chair to check how the school gardens are looking, apparently the kids have great pumpkins to pick."

Ianto smiled and nodded happily as he rubbed his nose against the freshly shaved cheek, then brushed his lips on the skin.

"I might get up soon and sit in the garden" Ianto said softly, "I want to enjoy those roses before we have to cover them. The frost is nearly here and the bloody rain this weekend will decimate them"

"I forgot its rain predicted" Jack sighed, "The kids will be bored. Moves and popcorn?"

"Maybe …can we go to the firehouse? I want to check things are OK with the gardens there too" Ianto asked, "I would like to go to the mall for Walter's birthday things too. I can't hide forever and feel that now is right to let the paparazzi take some shots of me with the kids, looking well again. I want HER to see that I am not broken. Just another chink in the armour, that's all."

"In the chair?"

Ianto grimaced, "I was hoping for one of those mobility scooters you can rent at the mall, then I can stand and a few shots of me standing up might be good in the tabloids."

"Oh darling" Jack smiled, "You are still a bit shaky walking to the loo and back, but I trust you to know your own limitations. The cane is always there, I can't wait until we can dance again."

"I know" Ianto smiled, "I am not pushing myself this time but I feel so …redundant, I feel that if I get up and moving things can settle faster. For the kids too, we need them to feel safe again."

"Not a problem" Jack smiled, "Whatever you need sweetheart."

"Oh and Jack?" Ianto called out as Jack walked away causing him to turn on his heel, "Book that cabin for Christmas! We can always have New Years here."

Jack walked on air to the SUV, never once feeling the ground beneath his feet.

Christmas was going to be special this year.

He would make damned sure of it!


	13. Photo Op

They reached the mall and were just settling Ianto into the motorised scooter when the first person approached.

"Excuse me, but …are you Henderson Pine?"

Walter turned with his best smile and long lashes fluttering as he signed an autograph and Babs then stepped around the chair and said hello politely, causing the young girl with the woman to scream with glee.

Within ten minutes they has an entourage and Ianto was again shown why the village was a wonderful place to go as he accepted handshake after handshake and when a few women stole kisses Babs sat in his lap to act as a barrier, politely pointing at Jack as she told them he gave the best kisses.

Jack even gave a couple as titters passed through the small crowd.

Of course the flashes started and as they got to the food court Ianto rose to walk shakily along choosing his food, turning to pose with the kids, his smile showing his strength of character.

The TV crew were unexpected and Ianto showed some indecision, then he stepped forward as he shook hands with the news reporter, telling her that he felt much better and apart from a little weakness in his right arm, he was fine.

"Baby steps" Jack said with his award winning smile, "We are grateful that my husband is still here. Walter's birthday is coming up and we are looking forward to celebrating as Ianto's own birthday ended so tragically. I am just so thankful to have four beautiful children and a husband who is the stars and moon."

Ianto's smile became soft as he looked at Jack, the flashes becoming so frequent they were indistinguishable as Ianto leaned forward with a soft pout and Jack kissed him.

Ton found a dinosaur the same size as him and was screaming for his Taddy as he dragged it across the cobbles and Ianto laughed as he slid to the ground to croon and promise he could take his friend home.

"I'll get it for you stink" Walter said as he picked the price tag off the foot and went to pay with his debit card his Taddy had trusted him with, feeling so grown up as he posed for the cameras and paid for Ton's toy.

Babs entertained with a tap routine she had been learning as Ianto slid into the clothing store and chose a nice credit card wallet for Walter's cards, wanting to add some other cards for his favourite stores pre-loaded with money as well.

Stephen didn't leave his side, constantly touching and watching as Ton decided the best place was in Taddy's lap, the dino between Ianto's legs.

Finally they were done and Ianto begged for a frappe, smiling as Jack dutifully went and got one with a double shot of coffee.

"Excuse me, Mister Harkness-Jones?" a voice said softly an Ianto turned to find a young man standing there nervously.

"Taddy is a doctor" Babs smiled, "But he is also the mayor so he had so many names. He is not really a mister, just a Ianto."

"Hello" Ianto smiled, "How can I help you?"

"Last month I came out to my parents. I thought….I thought they would go spare but me Mam said 'like that nice Harkness-Jones family' and went back to shelling peas. My Da was quiet for a while and then said 'as long as there are grandbabies for yer ma" and went back to his paper" he smiled, "They watch the show, have followed the family and now …they are both so angry about the attack and I wanted to thank you for being a good man, for making my life better too."

"Well, your Da did well" Ianto smiled, "I was glad me Da was dead before Jack, he called me a poofter for most of my childhood. I knew I could never treat my child like that. Maybe that's why Babs and her Transgender issues were never really that big of an issue in our house. I love my children, male, female, serial killer …Ton, please don't poke his eyeball, it might come off."

Ton gasped and looked carefully at the dino, then kissed the eye as he apologised for his mean finger.

"Sowy dino" Ton said solemnly as he hung his head, then beamed as he hugged its neck.

"OK" Jack sighed, "Did that make it better? Good. Good dino."

Ton nodded as he clambered into Ianto's lap, pushing Babs off as she pretended to fight him.

Ianto sighed softly and Jack saw his love was getting tired so he thanked everyone for their thoughts and friendship, that he knew their prayers and positive thoughts had helped his husband in his time of need.

He then managed to get Ianto into the SUV and they drove off with waving out the windows.

"Think that will make them happy?" Ianto asked in a small voice.

"Yeah baby, I think that will feed the beast" Jack agreed.

"Good. I'm tired Cariad" Ianto yawned, "I wanna go home."

The village never looked so good.


	14. clarity

Ianto had made it to the garden, sitting and watching the cats playing with the autumn leaves as he looked back over his plans for Walter's birthday this coming weekend.

He was looking forward to it and knew Jack was going to be horrified when he learned the effort that was going onto it, having promised not to overdo it.

But he had done it a wee bit at a time, he had sectioned it and portioned it into chewable portions so as not to overtax himself and it was now all about to explode into colour and sound.

Crunching gravel had him turning to find Idris smiling softly as he approached, sitting on the seat next to him and picking up his hand to squeeze.

"I know what you are doing" Ianto scolded "I am not too cold."

Idris laughed softly as he rubbed the hand anyway, looking over at the cats.

"I had that dream again" Inot said softly, "The fire. It's weird. I've been trying to work it out, it's driven me mad for months."

"Baby Walter in the fire?" Idris asked, "Are you sure it's just not your mind remembering that terrible night when the house was burnt down and Myf saved him?"

"No" Ianto sighed "I don't know. I keep going over it but I can't see the house. It's not a corridor like mine, or any of the homes I've lived in. It's more open, like the door is to a big main room and …"

Ianto seemed to stall out and Idris canted his head as he watched his brother-in-law, waiting as this was nothing new.

Ianto blinked a few times and Idris rubbed his hand to bring him back, Ianto finally focusing on him.

"Hey" he said softly and Ianto smiled.

"What were we talking about?"

"That a house on fire in your dream wasn't one you had owned before" he replied calmly.

"Light, airy and spacious" Ianto nodded.

"You sure it isn't a memory of the house fire haunting you because he is getting so independent?" Idris offered.

"No. It's not real" Ianto shrugged, "That night it was so dark, I couldn't see. This is bright, light like …like Hollywood fires. Not real, you can see everything and …it's me but not. The baby …it's not Walter."

Ianto frowned, "Something …the baby …like Walter. But not."

"Well I promise to check all the smoke alarms before I head home" Idris laughed and Ianto's hand moved quickly seizing his wrist as Ianto's eyes grew wide, looking at him with open horror.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Home. The compound. It's the compound. The door! It's the room at the compound with the little dark skinned baby inside, burning, I can't get in but ….gods. it's not me. It's Gene, Gene can't save the baby!" Ianto was frantic and Idris pulled him into his arms chilled by Ianto's fear and he soothed him, pointing out that there was no baby so it must be some sort of mind fuck.

"So real" Ianto sighed as he relaxed into his warmth, "So fucking real."

"I will check the smoke alarms, and the fire extinguishers at home Toto, promise" Idris soothed, "It will all be OK."

"Sorry" Ianto sighed as he straightened up and laughed softly at himself, "I have too much time on my hands, it's making me paranoid. I need something to do. Jack is trying so hard but he is still smothering me, I need something to do."

"Walt's birthday?"

"All done bar the cake mobster screaming for his piece" Ianto sighed, "I have a time lapse list and everything."

Idris started to laugh as he knew it wasn't a joke, Ianto probably did have everything planned with military precision.

"Well, OK" he finally said once he had stopped laughing, "Christmas is coming, maybe you can think of a special thing for ….what?"

We are running away for Christmas" Ianto said softly, "A wee cabin, just us, the kids and wilderness."

"Good for you!" Idris smiled, "Brilliant. I wanted to take Gene on a small trip to the Bahamas but knew he wouldn't leave you. This works our great!"

"Yeah?" Ianto perked up, "Back for New Years? We can have a knees up for a better year to come."

"Sounds perfect" Idris leaned in and kissed him gently, his lovely little brother.

Ianto smiled and snuggled as his mind started to whirr.

New Year's Eve would need the right decorations.


	15. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7b8phv01b/) [](https://postimage.org/)
> 
> Stephen is growing up and looking more like Jack these days  
> ,

The Christmas episode was coming up for filming and Ianto had expected the extra work for the kids but was surprised to find studio executives nervously entering to speak with him, the studio agent entering with his Taddy in tow.

"What is it?" Ianto sat up in his bed, his afternoon snooze forgotten as he scrambled for the controls to sit it up, his eyes wide with worry, "Are the kids OK? Oh god, are you killing one off?"

"I told you he would panic" Eugene sighed hurrying to help Ianto sit up comfortably.

"It's the Christmas Special about to begin production" the suited man said nervously, looking to Eugene for help.

"They want you in it" he said as he forced Ianto to stop struggling, "They are here, sneaking in while Jack is on a SWAT exercise because they really want you to be in the special double episode and are terrified you will say no."

"Oh god" Ianto sighed, flopping back, "You had me bloody panicking"

Everyone laughed nervously as Stephen entered the room and narrowed his eyes as he released Ton's hand and the little boy ran excitedly for his Grandy.

"Ah! Tonny bum!" Eugene crooned and Stephen walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"They want me to be in the Christmas Special darling" Ianto said softly, watching his son as he frowned.

"Are you strong enough Taddy?" he asked after a while, "You know Dad will have a caw the size of a VW when he finds out. You can't overdo it. I need you. Christmas. Ya know?"

"Oh darling, they will film it this month, we will not work over Christmas, me and Daddy both agreed to a quiet one, just us. Not the big party or anything" Ianto assured him lovingly, "Just us. New Years will be a big party."

Stephen nodded as he lay next to Ianto and snuggled, "You were sleeping."

"Snoozing, so your Nainny doesn't whack me with the tea towel" Ianto snorted and Stephen grinned.

"We would accommodate you any way we can" the smaller man shifted forward and Ianto remembered him as one who liked nursing Babs and stroking her hair lovingly as she held fort at the readings, "Anything you need. Babsy mentioned how nice it would be for the family to be there, it will be quite spectacular. The other two children could have bit parts so they can also be in the credits and we can have a moment of screen time where you are all together, a family. The ratings will skyrocket, er …do you think your husband would play a small part? I would love to have you all untied in the screen, our fans write daily asking about you."

Ianto looked at his son who was looking quietly interested.

"Would you like that darling?" he crooned, "Be quite a Christmas Card, a screen shot of us."

Stephen started to grin as he looked adorningly up at Ianto, "I can do the cards?"

"That sounds great, you know I always panic about forgetting someone" Ianto agreed.

"Can I pick my name?" Stephen asked and they nodded with sparks of hope.

"I want to be Alistair" he said softly, "My mum was Alice and she died at Christmas so it would be like a part of her was there."

"I like Alistair" Ianto smiled as he kissed Stephen's forehead, "Quite a superior name, you could wear a bow tie"

"Bow ties as cool" Stephen muttered as he laid his head on Ianto's chest.

"Ton be super" Ton said suddenly, startling everyone, "My super name is ….Ifan!"

"Ifan?"

"Yeash." He nodded with a sniff, "I a grown up Ianto. I a Ifan!"

Ianto laughed softly as Stephen snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"I need to talk it over with Jack" Ianto sighed, "I can't make any commitment without him he is important in all of this. I will not upset him."

"Ask Jack what?"came a demand and they swung to see the Captain entering, his tight SWAT uniform making him look like he was an extra for the Rock.

"They want us to have a wee part in the Christmas Special, for the fans that have shown concern and affection for my recovery" Ianto replied, "All of us. Stephen is happy to do it and we needn't mention the mad one's opinion."

"IFAN!" Ton roared, "I shall be IFAN Hence Third!"

"Hence forth" Ianto corrected absently as he watched Jack chew.

"And what do you want!" Jack finally asked.

"To say thank you" Ianto shrugged, "Prayers were said, candles lit. Whether we believe in it or not, they did and they gave it their all for me. It would be a boon for them."

"I want to read the script, see the set and not leave his side. The moment I think he's tiring or lagging I take him out!" Jack said as he gave in.

"There will be a safe room set up, somewhere quiet for him to relax, and we will do anything you want to make him comfortable!"

"Sold!" Jack nodded and his love's smile was worth the nerves.


	16. Hallelujah

"Just talk while we do the sound Check please" came a faint call, "Anything."

Walter looked at his Taddy and shrugged, then sighed softly, "So? Did you choose that tie?"

"No, an ungrateful child brought it for me one year knowing no matter how hideous, I would be forced to wear it" Ianto replied of the Christmas tie Walter had gifted him when small and Walter grinned.

"Did you get socks to match by any chance?"

"The next year" Ianto said with a soft smile, "The dog ate them."

Walter roared with mirth and Ianto joined in, then sobered, "Christmas can be a funny time. You would think it was a time of great joy but sometimes it can be the hardest, the saddest. Moments of pure sorrow for no apparent reason."

"I always thought that came with age" Walter sighed, "But it doesn't. I see that now, the way my baby brother walks around grizzling sometimes because he feels like it. We all have the capacity to wallow."

"Falling is easy, anyone can fall" Ianto agreed easily, "It's the getting back up that is the challenge."

"Like you did?"

"Ah, but I had Jack. I was lucky" Ianto grinned, "It was like cheating to come back to his arms."

"Corny" Walter snorted.

"None less true" Ianto replied, "Sometimes it's the rain that washes away the dust and dirt. Sometimes we need it for the rainbow, showing up the pot of gold."

"Lord, don't start that" Walter growled, "You know I get all stuck thinking about it."

"We all question, it's human nature" Ianto shrugged "No matter what age, we still question, still seek praise, love, comfort."

"That's the hardest part about being Henderson Pine" Walter sighed. "Seeing it, knowing it and unable to stop it anyway. Like a participant. I feel like a narrator here, the kids come and go, their stories are horrible. I know you told me about rotten people, like your Da, but …I still don't understand how anyone can hurt their child. It's hurting their own heart. A child is so precious. Such a gift."

"All stars twinkle" Ianto said cryptically, "Even if no one is there to count them. Don't sweat the small stuff darling, just shine. The rest will come. Your light can find the darkest places and illuminating problems can sometimes help solve them. Always fight for the underdog, always persevere …dawn always comes."

Walter nodded as he considered and the call came that they were good.

Jack took the chance to call a break for Ianto, spiriting him away as Walter turned to the camera man and asked, "Did you get that? Can I have a copy?"

The quiet room was luxury with a large bed, soft lighting and Ianto started to giggle as whale song began to play, Jack's face a picture of horror.

Jack found the player and turned off the motion detector, silencing the room, except for Ianto hysterically giggling into the pillows.

"What the fuck was that!" Jack huffed.

"Oh gods, don't make me laugh" Ianto snorted, "I'll need to pee again!"

"Did you see that one who wanted to kiss your hand all the time?" Jack was giggling now, "And he was supposed to be main cast!"

"Oh gods" Ianto sighed, smiling as he watched Jack open the fruit basket.

"Are we all good in here?" a head popped around the corner and Ianto squeaked then started giggling again.

"Yeah, where is our little one?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he has found the dog. Quite taken. Luckily it comes from a home with young ones and doesn't mind him growling at it calling it a lion."

Ianto giggled again and Jack grinned as he shook his head.

Quinn and Warren had been so happy to see Ianto that they had fussed worse than Jack, pleasing Babs no end as she watched regally from someone's lap.

Throughout the day she shifted from lap to lap like goldilocks and of course in the end wound up on her Grandy's.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he checked the time and Ianto sighed as he rose and adjusted his tie before walking to the set, his cane swinging jauntily.

He settled in the chair as Babs ran for his feet, Ton waddling over then silently holding up his arms until Jack lifted him up.

Walter had thought long and hard about the song he wanted to sing and as they settled and the recording light flickered on he took a deep breath, looking around at his family.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah"

Ianto let himself relax and began to sing in harmony.

"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"

Everyone else had joined in at this stage and their voices raised the roof.

"Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah"

Jack knew the credits were going to come across the bottom of the screen as they sang out and took Ianto's hand to form the image that would adorn every newspaper and magazine come Christmastime.

Ianto smiling up at him as Ton sits on his lap, Babs at his feet as Walter and Stephen stand at Ianto's other shoulder to Jack.

United.

Jack smiled and sang with all his heart.

Hallelujah.

,

,

,

For anyone who is wondering, I wrote this the week before Mr Cohen dies, strange that this song called for attention.


	17. Not lone anymore

Ianto felt strong enough to walk down to collect Ton from the school where he was spending a few hours each weekday as he socialised with the children.

This had happened while he was …asleep.

He carefully stepped over the threshold to the classroom and stopped dead, shocked at the transformation. The cane in his hand was brought down to steady himself as he gaped. The sofas and bean chairs were gone and traditional desks sat in the middle of the room, children silently working.

"Can I help you?"

Ianto swung to find a woman he had never seen before, who gave off that unmistakable teacher vibe and he frowned as he realised there had been quite a few changes while he had been ….gone.

"I am here for Ton" he said, looking around and surprised to see no sign of the imp.

"I am sorry but you are not a designated family member" she smiled.

"Pardon?" Ianto said with growing anger, "I am his Taddy and I would like to know where he is!"

"I'm sorry but I know his father and you are definitely NOT Captain Harkness-Jones" she scoffed, "I suggest you leave before I call the authorities."

Ianto was about to reply when a little voice spoke up, "Hello mister HJ. He's in the naughty room."

"The what?" Ianto asked with a deadly tone, following the child's finger pointing with his eyes.

"Young Carlton is in the reflection room" the teacher bristled, "Sir, I must insist you …"

Ianto strode over and wrenched open the door to find Ton sitting in the corner of an empty little room. No toys, no stimuli and no chair, curled in a ball staring at his own feet.

"Ton?"

Ton looked up, tears on his cheeks and he lit up, scrambling to his feet and running for him as Ianto started to feel sick, Ton's simple statement that he was left alone coming back to him as he knelt and scooped him into his arms.

"Excuse me" the woman snared, "I have called the police and I must insist you leave."

"Oh I am leaving" Ianto rose and turned to glare at her, "When Duncan gets here you can tell him I am in the library!"

Ianto stormed off with Ton in his arms, heading to the mayoral office in the library where Jarred sat at the desk reading correspondence. "Ianto!"

"My son has been locked up like a bloody animal!" Ianto snarled, "What the fuck is going on and who is that bloody woman who doesn't even know I am Ton's Tad?"

"Shit" Jarred winced, "The committee chose her, Mrs. Wilson has to have her varicose veins done and we had to get someone to finish off the school year."

"Locked in an empty room" Ianto was shaking, "Gods, I have to sit down. I feel faint.'

"Shit" Jarred rushed to help him onto the chair and then Duncan McBride the local Bobby poked his head around the door and stared at them.

"Mr Harkness-Jones?"

"His blood pressure" Jarred said worriedly, "He isn't supposed to be upset"

"That …that …woman …that ….get me her contract!" Ianto demanded and Jarred rushed to comply as Duncan took a chair and waved eagerly to Ton, who glared back with uncharacteristic rudeness.

"Here" Jared handed it over and Ianto huffed, then demanded an emergency council meeting set for the next day.

"I don't need them all, just a quorum" Ianto snarled, "I am fucking furious!"

"No lone now" Ton assured him happily, "I knew Taddy fix!"

"Oh I will fix her aright" Ianto said in a deep, dangerous voice.

Duncan looked at Jarred with open unease as their mayor took back the chain of office

Displeased to find them tarnished.

.

.

.

Sandylee007 welcome back, an extra chap for you xxxx


	18. Mayoral Anger

Ianto sat cold as stone glaring down the table at those who had come immediately following the news that their Mayor was angry, so the meeting happened within half an hour of the discovery instead of the next day as intended.

Jarred passed around copies of the employment contract as well as official documentation of guidelines for Educational Services Re: Time out as Punishment.

"OK, before we go any further, is there anyone here who is not aware of my qualifications with regard to child psychology?" Ianto tasked as he tapped a finger on another file, "I have my CV here with copies of ALL my diplomas and doctorates. I am called Doctor because I am one. Also I do hold a valid teaching certificate, have since I first entered the education system as a librarian so I could teach as well."

They all nodded silently, wondering what might have possibly upset him to this extent.

"If any of you have any fears for my ability to do my job, please rest assured that I am here and as pissed as hell to find you hired this woman without checking her credentials." Ianto continued, "She is only a level one child care, not a level three as I would have stipulated, also she clearly lacks any knowledge of current law."

"MY son was being locked in a seclusion room as punishment for not paying attention, any of you not familiar with Ton?"

Now faces changed from confused to shocked, some angry and one woman rose to her feet with open horror, looking towards the door like she was about to storm over there.

"Look out the window, he is in the garden chasing butterflies" Ianto said softly and they all turned to watch the little boy laughing hysterically as he swung the little butterfly net.

"Now, I have checked her contract and thank god you at least used one from my computer that has the three month trial period in it. As she has been here nine weeks we still have the two week period of good grace to get rid of her and find a replacement. Tomorrow we could give her a letter of termination, giving her two weeks notice which will fall two days before the day she commenced work. By law that is when her term of employment started, even if she did not sign the contract a few days or so later. There is no way she can contest it, especially as she has been breaking the law. I would rather she go immediately and we just pay her out the two week severance but it is up to you."

"I had no idea" one said sadly, "She was recommended by another school. I …I apologise, I am the one who brought her to this table to consider in the first place."

"Not your fault, her credentials look fantastic" Ianto commiserated, "But I do not want her near my child again, if you decide to keep her I will be disappointed but …"

"Look, I know you are still recovering and not fully yourself but don't think for one goddamned second we don't value your view here!" Herb rose angrily form his seat, "If you don't want her here, we don't either!"

"We have enough for a quorum right now, I suggest we vote ….all to terminate?" Jennifer from the pharmacy asked, looking around as all hands raised grimly.

"Sorry for my show of anger" Ianto apologised, "I am just so upset, poor Ton has been so scared and alone especially without me to defend him. Damn that Hartman bitch!"

Ianto was getting tearful as he looked at his hands and Herb walked over to pat his shoulder, "This is not your fault son. We all fell down here, I can't believe this. Poor wee man. If you don't mind I am leaving now, just give her those marching orders and we will close the school until we get another teacher."

He walked out to where Ton was and the little boys face lit up when he saw him coming, his arms raised for a cuddle and Herb scooped him up, cuddling him close.

"Right" Ianto said with finality.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked in the doorway with Stephen, "Babe? Why aren't you having your afternoon quiet time?"

"A little problem at the school but its sorted now love" Ianto smiled softly, "I'll tell you at home. Let's see if Herb is coming for tea, yeah?"

"Herb?" Jack turned to see the man in question dancing in the later afternoon sun with Ton laughing in his arms.

Jack called out and banged on the window, both heads turning with smiles and Jack grinned as he waved, watching Stephen go out to grab his little brother to swing him around.

As they walked up to the house Jack noted Ianto's limp and slight wobble, wanting to carry him up settling for putting an arm around him and easing him along.

"You need a golf cart" Herb said out of nowhere, "Like …zooming around with the wee ones in the back, or plants for gardens, or some of that gorgeous woman's jams and preserves to be distributed, like the Pope Mobile. A Mayoral Motor!"

Jack roared with laughter and Ianto blinked with open horror, knowing Herb wasn't joking.

As they neared the house Ianto stumbled and Jack scooped him up, ignoring the protests.

He glanced at Herb and nodded, they would talk about it later.

Not a bad idea at all.

If he wasn't going to slow down they would have to help him speed up.

.

.

.

.

Just to let my friends know that I am safe, the earthquakes are continuing but the 7.5 only brought down some of my ornaments and I lost a gargoile ...there have been fatalities and some buildings have collapsed but all my family have checked in via the Facebook Earthquake Checking Emergency Page. This will be a long day and I will only be doing a couple of posts today as I am still communicating with friends cut off due to landslips and bridges down


	19. you should see her walk

Ianto finally told Jack before bed, watching him storm from the room before showing his rage in front of the little boy asleep in Ianto's arms.

Walter was standing listening as Babs sat on the floor picking up her colouring stuff and both children froze, looking at each other with quiet anger.

Jack found Jarred and Carl talking about it too, their own babies safe and asleep.

"I was just saying, our little princess …I was going to start her at the school with Ton, just for an hour a day to see if it doesn't kill me" Jarred said softly, "I am so disgusted I don't know if she will be old enough at twenty to be entrusted to someone else."

"No one was hurt" Jack reasoned, "Ton is not likely to hold it against anyone, his little heart is only there to love, not blame. Ianto is the one that is blaming."

"I never new about these rooms, like a bloody mental hospital or something, dragging them in and locking the door" Carl shivered.

"Man, Ianto was quick for someone still recovering" Jarred laughed softly, "He is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to the kids."

"You will be there tomorrow right?" Jack asked Jarred, "When he confronts her with her termination letter? He will want to do it himself."

"Yeah, I will" Jarred nodded, "Carl is taking the kids to work with him and if there is an emergency Bets can take them with the Ton."

"I feel bad lumping all of this on Patsy" Jack sighed, "Poor woman never signed up to be the only teacher"

"Look, it we have to drop to early closure each day until a replacement is found so be it, rather have them spend the last three hours of school time playing than in that situation. So close to Christmas, it won't hurt the school if we end up closing early."

"Yeah, but you know Ianto" Jack snorted, "He will teach them himself rather than let this hurt their education. He is a fully qualified teacher you know."

"He talked to me" Carl frowned, "Like everything in the world is his problem, his fault."

"There was a time that annoyed me, I even argued with him about how thin he spread himself at times, now I see it is his nature to do so and he can't help it" Jack smiled affectingly, "My lovely man. His heart is so much stranger than the rest of him."

"I don't know" Carl said with a soft snort, "His stubborn streak is pretty bloody strong."

Jack laughed softly as he nodded, "Yeah, look at his belated birthday."

"I thought he was gonna topple a couple of times but he insisted on helping get that bloody cake lit" Carl laughed.

"One of the things I fell in love with first" Jack smiled softly, "The way he is so child-like when tired. Those stormy eyes go all wide and get a blue tint to them. I can get lost in those eyes when we slow dance."

Both men smiled at their dear friend as he went quietly gooey, clasping for each other's hands as they secretly both wished for that same love and commitment years into their own impending marriage.

Point of fact.

"I've not talked to him about my wedding plans yet" Jarred assured Jack, "I know he will go nuts and I hate the idea that he might overdo things. After Christmas we can sit down and fill him with craziness."

"He is already compiling ideas in a little book, doesn't think I've cottoned on but when he starts muttering it is always a sign that he is up to no good. Especially when a notebook appears." Jack grinned, "He loves weddings."

"Ah, god!" Carl sighed, "Yours didn't happen."

"Not important" Jack shrugged, "I am going to marry him several more times when he least expects it, they don't all have to be perfect. As long as he says yes each time, I know I got it right."

"Sap" Carl grinned, "Lovely."

"Now who's a sap" Jack laughed as he hugged him, kissing his cheek before heading off.

"Hey Jack?" Carl called out and Jack swung t face him.

"Who is Melda?"

"Melda?"

"Ton have one of the Barbie dolls, one with a red dress on and he kept saying it was pretty Melda" Carl frowned, "He wanted high heels for her, most insistent they be black."

Jack laughed as he picked who the little boy was seeing in the doll and tapped his nose.

"Esmeralda is my secret lover!"

Both men gasped with horror and he burst out laughing.

"Wait until Halloween, maybe I can convince Ianto to dress up for you" Jack reassured them, "His Drag Queen self is to die for."

"Wait …he's Melda? I mean, Esmeralda?" Jarred asked.

Jack's goofy smile said it all as he looked wistfully into space.

"Yeah. Total package."

.

.

.

.

Day two post 7.5 magnitude. Hundreds of aftershocks, one roughly every two minutes with some as high as 6s or more ...entire country is still rolling. Also huge thunderstorm that shook the place with low thunder so I had maybe two hours sleep.

I am in Greymouth, we are the best off, amazingly enough as we are sitting right on the fault line that is overdue for The Big One, yet all around us there was damage.

Still people cut off and over 100 slips cutting roads but we have pleanty of bread, milk etc ...we have our own water system so all good. 

www . geonet . org . nz / quakes

remove spaces of course and you will see our national disaster page, our volcanes are all still silent thank the goddess, even if she is to blame for getting too close to us. Our airforce, army and navy are getting into those places cut off, we seem to be onto it. Still only two deaths confirmed, nothing like the terrible earthquake in 2010 that took so many lives and that was a 7.1 so we are all thankful

Thankyou to all who have messaged and sent your loving thoughts, they are appreciated


	20. All my children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/s5eo3zlrj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack was still laughing when he got inside and he told Ianto who also saw the humour in it.

"Well, we do have our Wedding Number One Anniversary coming up" Ianto reminded him, "The bedside ceremony. Maybe a wee party? Nothing fancy, just Owen, Tosh, Idi, Gene, Grandys, Jarred and Carl?"

"Ah. A quiet intimate group of about twenty odd people including the kids" Jack said with a straight face and Ianto snorted.

"Stop lumping everyone else in with Owen! They are not all odd." he replied and Jack laughed.

"The kids can have an early wee party and go to bed, just the adults for the real fun" Ianto said and then sighed as Jack's face changed. "Stop it!"

Jack grinned again, "So …Connor, Em, Idi, Gene, Owen, Tosh, Ma, Herb, Grandys and us."

Ianto nodded absently.

"Twelve?" Jack said, trying to pin Ianto down.

"Yes" Ianto sighed as he agreed to the limitation. "The twins can be in their porta cot in with Walt and Stephen can take Ton if he complains about the babies. Oh. That's what I was going to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" Jack looked up from his cup of coffee.

"Stephen. He is fourteen this next birthday" Ianto reminded him, "Walter is twelve next year. I know the other two are still being my babies at seven and four. But …Stephen is so much older. That almost two year gap between him and Walter is getting bigger now the hormones are kicking in and I worry about his privacy."

Jack waited patiently as Ianto chose his next words.

"The chalet nearest the house, the one we were 'enjoying' is so close we could build a walkway to it to keep the walkway covered and connect it to the house, extend the gardens and stuff." Ianto was looking hopeful and Jack sighed as he was about to give up his mirrored wall, "I think Stephen needs that space Cariad. I really do."

Jack nodded as he considered it, knowing Ianto was right. Ton was starting to grate on the boy's nerves at times, especially when he was immersed in a book or studying and he loved the wee tyke too much to tell him so.

"The Chalet under the trees…it needs reconditioning." Ianto offered, "Not been rented out all year, not been in use since the floods and was a bit damp. I see it needing a new roof for a start. Maybe we make it our play room? Further from the house and little eyes that might wonder what is in there? Maybe, set it up as a permanent 'play room' and add that Jacuzzi bath you were drooling over in that showroom. Just our wee patch? That swing thing you have dog-eared in that catalogue in your drawer as well?"

Jack knew he had him and laughed softly as the thought of the wardrobes being full of Esmeralda's things, maybe even a few of "Giselle" things too. Jack knew Ianto would embrace his feminine alter ego as well.

Not all gay men dress up, not all gay men even identify as having a female side and it was such a boon that they were both secret cross-dressers.

"I love the idea" he said once he was under control, the fact that there hadn't been any sex since the attack also tempering Jack's mood.

"I won't overdo it, promise" Ianto smiled, "I can even get Stephen to help, even if he doesn't know what it's for. Imagine his face when he realises it's his own wee place. A bar fridge, his own bathroom, a microwave. He can pretend he's flatting."

"He will love it" Jack smiled, "You care so much."

"He's my son" Ianto smiled as he snuggled into the hug, "I want the best for him. So clever, I see him being wonderful at whatever he chooses as his career. I saw him reading pamphlets on the air force the other day and had a wee heart attack though."

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise, remembering the promise to Ren for some flying.

"He might follow your Dad into service" Ianto yawned.

"I promised Ren that flying trip too, maybe Stephen would like to go up?" Jack said eagerly, "A wee Cesena or something?"

"Hmmmmm' Ianto hummed as he started to drift off.

"Or a chopper, I think a Huey would be great for a first chopper flight" Jack was gushing as he imagined his son embracing his love of all things that fly, air force. A pilot maybe.

Jack was going to put things in motion to find out.


	21. don't let the door hit you on the arse on your way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/wbcjmm2gf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto stood calmly watching the woman as she flounced around ignoring him.

Maybe he should have been more insulted but knowing what was about to happen gave him the strength to pull out a chair and settle to wait for her. Jarred stood beside him and he absently placed a hand on his shoulder. Ianto wasn't sure if it was to reassure him or himself.

He had taken the time to talk things over with George and was sure of his footing here, knew the law and his actions he was currently enacting were the correct ones.

He could wait.

Finally she turned to address them, her face betraying her annoyance at the interruption and Ianto knew this was going to be more pleasurable than it probably should be.

Seems he was getting harder in his old age.

"I am hereby informing you or the termination of your contract and am giving you 24 hour notice to vacate the premises." Ianto said with a low drawl, "The school is hence with closed until next week, it will reopen on Monday with the one teacher until I am happy with a replacement."

She blinked and looked at Jarred as if to say, who the hell does he think he is.

"I have a busy day tomorrow, it's a pop quiz and I need to move the classroom around" she said angrily, "These children need…"

"Mister Mayor would like me to inform you that your termination is immediate and you have thirty minutes to gather any personal possessions you have within the school, and as already indicated you have 24 hours to vacate the school house …and our village." Jarred felt a sting of triumph as he jutted his chin and Ianto saw Jack in his stance, realising this was why he liked him so quickly.

"You can't …"

"Yes. Yes I can" Ianto unfolded his long legs and rose gracefully, his cane sliding in his hand until he was cupping the knobbed handle as he leaned into her face.

"This is my village, I am the Mayor and you have been informed of MY decision. I have the full support of council and the village." He snarled softly, "Now kindly fuck off. I will also be looking into an official complaint that might alter your chances in gaining further employment elsewhere. The level of energy I put into this action will be impacted by your next move."

She spluttered and then swung to run over to the desk and start snatching up her things.

Once she had stormed from the school Jared turned to him. "So, you might just let her go without a complaint?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you have already stirred the shit with your huge 'Ianto Stick' and that was a bluff to get her to move" he hissed back and Ianto snorted softly as he agreed.

"By the time I am done she will be lucky to get a job wiping arses in a rest home" Ianto whispered before pulling the school doors closed.

"You are a hard man Ianto Harkness-Jones" Jarred mock scolded and Ianto laughed softly as he accepted Jared's arm and they walked slowly up towards the chalets, people calling out and Ianto lifting his cane to wave every few feet.

"I thought it was Mister Mayor" Ianto giggled and Jarred laughed as he shook his head.

"I have no idea where that came from, I have never called you that" he snorted, "I don't know what came over me. I saw my little boy in that room, ya know? Ren would never complain but …I saw in my mind, my poor damaged son locked in there like he was beyond help or something and I was so …so …"

"Righteous" Ianto supplied, "That is the word you need. You are a father now. This is the feeling you should always have when defending them. You are their god their saviour and their only defence. You need to be righteous."

"I shall emulate you at all times Mister Mayor" Jarred said with wide eyes and then they both laughed.

"Before Walter I didn't have much of a backbone, I had a little bit in defence of Lisa" Ianto stepped over a small crack in the pavement and frowned, Jarred knew that would be addressed at the next meeting, "Her family hated me. The scrawny white boy. They made it known and disowned her in the end. My own family had as well so we were all alone, adrift just the two of us. Lost at sea. Then I lost her and had to get used to the idea that the person who made all the decisions and provided the strength was going to have to be me, not her. I bricked it. God, I cried so much those first few months. That first Christmas, sitting in the NICU with a newborn, a tarnished wedding ring and a grave. I had to find my backbone. And fast."

"They fought you for him, didn't they" Jarred remembered the book.

"Yeah, but I found my righteousness" Ianto swung to face him, "And it's stronger than ever. Do not aspire to be me Jarred, love. Aspire to be Taddy they need."

Jarred embraced him, enjoying his warmth and softness as the village continued around them.

_Whether Ianto knew it or not, he is the backbone of us all._


	22. Happy Birthday Walt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ruyfcj9bj/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Walter's birthday was underway and the wallet full of pre-loaded cards went down well as Walter crowed and danced around the living room, pausing to kiss his Taddy and Daddy with glee.

"Mine?" Ton asked with the frown Ianto knew all too well as the 'about to pitch a fit' look and he calmly explained that this was Walter's day and his pressies.

"Yeah, but mine?" Ton asked again this time looking at his Daddy with growing annoyance.

"Here is yours" Stephen said, surprising everyone as he knelt with a small box all wrapped up and Ton crowed with glee as he sat and ripped it apart, finding a little car inside that made a noise when you ran it along the floor.

"Fen, how thoughtful" Babs gushed as she hugged her big brother, "You always think of good stuff."

"I remembered his bitch fit at Taddy's while we were putting the gifts on the table for him to come home to …well … and thought it might happen again" Stephen faltered at the memory of the ruined celebration and then grinned as he hugged her back, "He never used to do it but he's getting older and sees more now I guess."

"Thank you Sweetheart" Ianto smiled, "My clever man."

"Gotta look after the little guy" Stephen shrugged as he rose and gave Walter his.

"Oh! Stephen!" Walter sighed happily as he looked at the charcoal portrait of Ianto and Jack, declaring it perfect for his bedroom wall.

Babs gave him a rug for his bed that she was extremely nervous about and he was touched as he ran his fingers over the edging and she admitted that she had crocheted the scalloped edges with Nainny helping.

"So perfect" he whispered, "My sister is such a mama."

She almost exploded with glee.

Walter unfolded it and laid it across the sofa, looking at the rich blues and greens as everyone voiced their opinion, and then they moved to the kitchen where breakfast was ready.

The bacon was crispy and Jack watched Ianto choose a rasher, then hesitate before choosing another and he knew Ianto was thinking about those C days.

"Want some radish with that babe?" Jack asked and Ianto hummed as his husband opened the jar of caramelised onion and radish a villager had gifted them with the harvest.

"You know, Gerta's pumpkins are getting huge!" Ianto said conversationally, "So big we could carve one and display it in the library garden on the wee sundial."

"I'll talk to her about that" Jack replied, "You wanna carve it, or we could ask Herb. He has that engraving hobby, did you see the bowl he gave Bets?"

Bets lifted down a bowl that had a woodland scene engraved around it and Ianto gasped at the pretty scene.

"Oh! Ask him! See what he thinks, we could even set a light in it" Ianto smiled as he handed it back and he watched Bets run her fingers over it before she put it back up high where Ton couldn't get at it.

"How is Herb?" he asked innocently and watched her grin.

"We are going to the movies tomorrow night" she gushed, "Kent has set up that drive in movie in the old paddock, we are going to watch The Birds."

"Oh dear lord!" Jack sighed, "I hope you keep the top up on his old jalopy."

"Ton, you want to give Walter a pressie?" Jack asked and Ton reluctantly accepted the box and shoved it at Walter, then looked expectantly at him.

"I'm so tired, can you open it for me big guy?" Walter asked with a pout and Ton lit up, talking excitedly as he plucked the bow off and opened it, revealing a new belt buckle that looked like a Texas star.

"He chose it himself" Jack smiled, "Was so instant you would like it, kept saying 'Walter's Star' and pointing until I got it."

"Wow!" Walter grinned at the little fella who was clutching his hands together, "I love it Ton. You are right, it is definitely mine."

"See?" the little beast asked Jack with a sniff, then waddled over to Ianto and putted his leg, "Cake time?"

Everyone laughed as Ianto rubbed his face and Bets brought out a cake shaped like …a star. Everyone laughed even more as Walter leaned forward only to have Ton beat him to the blow.

Twice they relit the candles before Walter relented and told them that he had nothing to wish for as his stars had already given him his wish with Taddy coming home.

Ton clapped and then growled as he rubbed his hands together, telling them he had a wish and they were not gonna find out.

Walter knew the village would have more gifts and the studio would make a big deal about it as well, but here in the kitchen of his home, Walter had all he needed and as he watched Jack touch Ianto's shoulder to ask if he was warm enough, then his Taddy looking up and smiling Daddy's special smile he knew all his wishes were answered.

Besides.

He fingered the belt buckle as he looked over at his family.

He still had a star to wish on.


	23. hot tub lovin'

Ianto started planning the next day for their Hospital Wedding Anniversary Party, as well as the surprise for Stephen.

He knew he could have waited and done it for his birthday but with all the hardships of this past year he wanted to spoil the boy, his strength during the flood, his love for the other children and his silent acceptance of the other three's demanding ways. Especially for his loving tenderness during Ianto's recovery.

Stephen was so often hidden, he wanted him to know he was not forgotten or underestimated.

He was also starting his lists for the cabin, keeping that notebook hidden as he knew Jack would go spare if he knew how much he was planning and he started to giggle as he shoved it under the mattress to find more under there with one marked "Birthdays" and another "Play house" amongst them.

"What are you giggling about Mister Mayor" Jack muttered using the new moniker as he rolled over to face his husband and Ianto gave him his best innocent look while trying desperately to poke them under further and Jack's eyes narrowed as he suddenly remembered the hiding that his husband can do.

Like a bloody squirrel.

"Ianto?" he asked sweetly, rolling on top to kiss him lovingly, "What are you hiding love?"

"Nothing" Ianto crooned, wriggling his eyebrows and then a struggle ensued as Jack slid his hand under the mattress and came up triumphant.

Ianto was secretly relieved that he had only discovered one, not finding the others and also knew Jack saw the flash in his eyes so he put in a show if embarrassment, "Cariad, not yet. That one's a surprise."

Jack flopped back and opened it, gasping as he saw the list of things for the play house and Ianto was doubly relieved that it was that book, knowing Jack would definitely blow a gasket at the budget for Stephen's chalet.

"Wow" Jack sighed, "I didn't know you could get one of those here."

Ianto looked over and Jack was turning the book sideways to look at the colour picture pasted in and cleared his throat, "Importing it from Japan. Comes in a few weeks, they make to order you know and I had to get your height right."

"My …." Jack's eyes widened, "Oh Ianto. You gonna sit in it while I stand baby?"

"Well, yeah. We are similar heights but for now, with my weakness in my lower back I thought ….well, nicer to be manipulated a bit" Ianto shrugged and Jack made a strangled noise as he turned the page.

"Ah. Yeah. This season's Candy Stripper Nurse uniforms" Ianto smiled, "I want that one with the hat, see? Like …old fashioned. I can wear the nylons with the little seams up the back then. Got that new bra I've not tried out yet, the boobs are so lifelike."

"The white heels" Jack sighed as he clutched the book to his chest like it was a love poem.

"Well, stop now" Ianto demanded trying to wrestle the book back half heartedly, then letting Jack look some more with a huff.

"Oh my god!" Jack was spellbound with the cabaret dress, red sequins and splits that showed ALL the leg.

"Yep"

"Wow, is this Esmeralda? Or …"

"Giselle" Ianto whispered softly, "I ordered it in your size. I want to see you in it with the red wig and heels."

Jack gave a rare blush as he clutched the book again, rolling to kiss Ianto and hum, wriggling like Ton when excited and Ianto felt so much love he may explode.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Think it's too late at night for the Jacuzzi?"

Jack sighed as he looked at his love and kissed him again, this time softly with soppy affection. He then helped him out of bed and they snuck down the hallway and outside to the Jacuzzi humming softly from Connor's dip earlier.

They both slid in and Ianto was in his lap within seconds moaning and whispered begging ensuing.

As Jack finally felt himself relax into the first coupling since the attack he held Ianto tightly against him, rocking and kissing any piece of exposed flesh he could find.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed softly, his head falling back to let his neck get plundered, rocking in the saddle of Jack's lap.

Jack cried out softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he released, Ianto grunting and baring his teeth, his lips peeled back with an animalistic snarl as he came and Jack caught it with a flannel that had been on the edge of the tub, then flicked it over the edge.

"Oh god" Ianto gasped as he shuddered in Jack's arms, "Oh Jack, ahhhhh."

"Easy baby" Jack sighed happily as he rubbed his back and revelled in his love's pleasure as it mixed with his own.

"Everything OK out here?" Jarred whispered in the dark and Ianto hid his face with embarrassment as Jack laughed softly.

"Yeah, we're fucking fantastic sweetheart" Jack called out, "Fucking ….ahhhhhh. Done. Hahhahaa."

"Shit!" Jarred started to giggle, "You bloody teenagers! I'll have to drain that tomorrow."

"You were going to have to anyway, you know Connor wasn't the last to use it!" Jack hissed back and giggles told him Jarred and Carl had also been enjoying the moonlight.

"Actually, I just came back for the waterproof lube."

Jack and Ianto laughed as Ianto produced it from under the water and handed it back with a blush that looked so pretty in the moonlight that Jarred couldn't resist stealing a chaste kiss before running back across the garden to his house and shooting inside.

It wasn't until he shut the door to his home that he realised he had snuck through the garden completely naked.

Bloody hell.

He giggled all the way to bed where his lush man was waiting for round two.


	24. Yesh!

The party was about to begin and the new teacher was waiting in the living room with the look of a deer caught in the headlights as Ton told her to "Open it pretty lady girl peas!"

She opened the packet of crisps and he grinned happily as he offered her first pick and she gushed that he was so polite and manners were such an important thing to have.

She had come to meet Jarred, as he had rung to tell her she had been approved to start and the keys to the school house were at the chalets. She had looked around at the chaos and had instantly jumped in with both feet, helping dress Ton and now apparently feed him.

A handsome man in a three piece suit came into the room and stopped, his cane in his hand steadying him as he blinked and focused on the little boy sitting on her lap.

"Hello" he said softly and she smiled, "I see my son had already christened you."

"He's adorable" she gushed, "My baby sister is special as well, I didn't put it on my resume as I didn't' want it to …oh ….another? I couldn't possibly darling, you have them as they seem to like your tum."

"Yesh" Ton agreed as he chewed happily.

"The new teacher" Ianto said as he slapped his head and sighed, "I am so sorry, with school finished my brain has gone into party mode"

"Yes, I understand it has closed early this year, it will be good to get a good feel for the place and put my stamp on the place before school restarts in the new year" she said with glee as she squeezed the little imp, "I hope this little man will help me out."

"I help?" Ton asked with surprise.

"I'm going to be the new teacher" she told him, "I really need help to get it right as I don't know this place."

Ton chewed as he looked at her and Ianto knew he was considering, remembering his previous experience and he held his breath as he waited.

"You nice lady, you not lock me away all lone" he told her, "I not bad. I not bad boy, no lock me way?"

Ianto watched her face change from horror to anger as she looked at Ianto and he knew they had chosen the right woman. After all, he had placed her CV on the top with his bright purple tick.

"Walter and Babs are mostly home schooled but like to sit in sometimes, Babs is a bit forward, already a year ahead in her studies. Stephen prefers the classroom when in town with his siblings and grandparents and does correspondence here when I am too busy to home school. He's entering those scary teenage years and I think he likes to get a break from these walls" Ianto smiled as she cooed.

"So …four children?" she guessed, "Lovely. You have two brothers? And a sister? Aren't you lucky."

Ianto liked the way she kept including his wee man and Ton did too as he grinned up at her and then leaned into her hug.

Then Babs entered and asked for her tiara.

"Huh?" Ianto blinked.

"Taddy, you stole it the other day and put it in the naughty cupboard after I ran over your foot in your wheelchair!" she explained, "I wanna wear it tonight with my fluffy dress, er ….feathery thing."

The woman was gaping and Ianto cleared his throat, "This is Babs. Barbara."

"Oh my god, of course it is" she whispered, "I love your show."

"It's really Walter's show and I just get to share" she smiled at the nice lady that she liked on sight, "but thank you."

"Walter …oh no. NO!" she goggled, "This is Piney's family?"

Ianto laughed at the nickname the fans had given the Henderson Pine character and nodded, "Yes. He's my boy."

"You!" she pointed, "You're the psychologist with the glasses!"

"I'm not wearing them today" Ianto laughed, "But I do actually wear them, don't we Ton."

"Oops?" Ton offered with a cheeky grin as he patted his own empty face and Ianto sighed.

"Yeah. My fault" Ianto agreed, "If I don't wear them, you don't you stink."

"Oh no" the new teacher said with horror as she grabbed the little boy and tickled him, "Not a stink!"

Ton laughed and Babs stepped closer, "What's your name?"

"River" she replied with her eyes dancing with merriment, "River Song."

"Ah, pretty!" Babs said with glee, "I love your hair. Taddy has a wig like that but only when he wears the red dress!"

Ianto wore red in one second flat as his face flared with his blush and River threw her head back, roaring with mirth.

She would do nicely.

Yesh


	25. Vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/zc0a5rfu7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

River was surprised when the man rose and went to a cupboard, retrieving an expensive looking tiara and some keys then turned to face her with a soft smile.

"Follow me, the school house is down next to the school" Ianto explained as he walked to the door and then let out a shrill scream.

Jack was unloading the Mayoral Motor with Herb and Henry helping. The golf cart had been personalised with rain guards, extra seats on the back where clubs once sat and the trailer that could be attached was sitting on the ground already.

It was also purple.

"I helped" Babs supplied, just in case the colour hadn't given that fact away.

"You were supposed to be inside getting ready" Jack scolded then straightened up as he noticed the woman standing beside Ianto with Ton firmly on her hip.

"Cariad, this is River Song. The new teacher?"

Jack started and then gave her The Grin as he stepped over with his hand out and she felt herself grinning back.

"Oooo, you can try it out too!" Jack said with glee.

"Get in old man!" he slapped at Ianto's bum and Ianto slapped back.

"Oi! You are older than me ya bugger!" Ianto laughed as he climbed in and Ton squealed until River sat with him on her lap. Jack sat behind Ianto, leaning to show him the controls as Babs and Henry walked sedately down the road.

Herb settled in the back and they were off, Ianto yahooing as he sped along and River laughed as she hung on to the little boy, clearly as excited as his Taddy as he made a siren noise and waved his hands about.

"Jazz hands" Jack explained, "It's his 'too happy to talk' signal."

"He's so sweet" River smiled back, "Such a wonderful little man."

"So …no husband?" Jack asked, "Do you want one? Be careful because this one here is a wedding maniac!"

"Am not!" Ianto huffed as he skidded to a halt and swung around.

"Really? Tonight is our first wedding anniversary" Jack grunted, "Not as in our first year but the first wedding. We had one today, another after, then we got married again …"

"Oh shut up" Ianto huffed with a giggle, "I think you are lying."

"Ianto" Jack said softly, "I will never lie about the times you gave me your heart. They are the best days of my pitiful life."

"Twypsn!" Ton said before Ianto could and they laughed as the little boy wriggled down and then turned to River with a hand offered, "Come on pretty River. I show you where we play in class."

She giggled as she let him lead her to the school and Ianto sighed as he tried to tell Ton they were going to the cottage next door.

"But she live here!" Ton insisted, "She be super."

"Yes" Ianto agreed happily, "I think she will be too."

"Mister Mayor!" a voice called out and Ianto swung, then squeaked as Jack caught him wobbling, "Mayor Harkness-Jones, is that a new suit?"

"Hello Missus Verne" Ianto smiled, "Yes, look at it. Isn't it nice? It's my wedding anniversary and this is Jack's gift."

"Oh my, he chose you a nice one" she simpered and Jack cleared his throat.

"He means, this is his gift to me" he purred, "After all, I love unwrapping all those layers. Goodness only knows how many there are."

"At least five today" Ianto said softly then clapped a hand over his mouth as it got away from him and Jack crowed with glee while River laughed softly at the lovely couple.

She was going to like it here.


	26. I like Candy

Stephen loved the idea of helping his Taddy do up the chalet and was laughing as Ianto scolded Ton for helping.

Now the lower walls were a bright red in big swirls that Stephen declared artistic license.

"Gods!" Ianto huffed as he watched Stephen check the tin.

"I like it" he declared.

"Really?" Ianto asked softly, "red?"

"Red and white, yeah!" Stephen looked around, "I like red. Was Mum's favourite colour."

Ah.

Ianto threw himself into it with glee, the chalet soon like a candy cane store or something out of Willy Wonka with red and white everywhere.

The last thing to add was furniture and he knew Stephen's huge double bed that had been Alice's with the stained redwood headboard was going to fit nicely.

"Tad!" Stephen called out and Ianto looked up from the book he was trying to read, his eyes drooping as he fought against the desire for a cat nap.

"What love?"

"Look, in this catalogue. These shelves in the closet would be perfect!" Stephen gushed as he showed Ianto something and Ianto hummed, nodding, "But what about …"

"I know. What about the ties" Stephen snorted, "Taddy, not everyone on is as savvy as you ya know!"

Ianto grinned as Stephen went on to show him a tie rack for the door and gushed about a knob that would fit the cupboard door, a red and white candy cane one.

"So Christmassy" Ianto muttered and Stephen grinned.

"Exactly, the silver and glittery marble in the bathroom, wow this is going to be so cool!" Stephen gushed, "Thank you for letting me help. I love decorating!"

Ianto hummed and then said softly, "The other chalets will get done one by one, maybe you want to look at them as well?"

Stephen's smile lit up as he nodded enthusiastically and rushed off to tell Walter.

"What's up with the lad?" Jack asked as he turned to watch their son run across the grass to where Walter was sitting under a tree.

"His chalet, still thinks it is just a chalet but he is loving it. I said maybe some others need a spruce up too" Ianto smiled.

"Alice did interior design, wanted to go into it but ..well ….had a baby" Jack sighed softly with regret.

"Well, looks like she passé down the bug" Ianto yawned "I need a snooze, come pet me boy!"

Jack roared with mirth as he settled on the bed and Ianto snuffled into his arms, Jack grumbling softly and rubbing his shoulders as he purred.

"What a nutter" Jack whispered.

"Your nutter."

"Always."


	27. sweet

Christmas was creeping ever closer and Ianto was preparing for the cabin trip, large containers full of stuff packed neatly in a space chalet.

"Tad?"

Ianto looked up and smiled as Stephen leaned on the doorframe and twirled the chalet keys to "Wonka" on a finger.

"Can I spend the night in there?"

"Really?" Ianto leaned back on his heels and raised an eyebrow as he watched his oldest child shuffle from foot to foot.

"It's supposed to snow tonight" Stephen grinned, "I can lay on the bed and watch the snow sliding down the huge sunlight. Always wanted to sleep under one."

"We don't have a bed for in there yet" Ianto frowned, then rubbed his face, "I guess Dad and Connor can wrestle yours in there, just for a night or two. A lot of work just for the one night."

He watched Stephen light up as he got permission and then race off the find his father, eager to try out the cabin.

The men soon had his bed in there and he was gleefully laying on it staring up at the large skylight as the clouds closed in and it wasn't until Ianto carried in the telescope from his room that he registered the set of drawers his father and Jarred were sliding into place as Carl carried in a box of his things.

"Guys?"

"Like I said" Ianto straightened up and flicked the bright red rug over the foot of the bed, "Silly for just a day or so. Since …well. This is yours."

Stephen gaped, looking from each face back to his Taddy and then he burst into tears, "Really? This is mine?"

"Merry Christmas Baby" Jack grinned, "Taddy thought you might like this."

"These are a few pieces in storage to bring up, including that big portrait of your Mum as a little girl we had put away, it can fit here where I left the space." Ianto waved as Stephen rushed to Jack and clung to him with glee.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, really? This is really all mine? Really?" Stephen was in shock as he ran his fingers over the white bench top with the silver fleck, something he knew cost so much money that Taddy had rung around for quotes before agreeing.

He sat on the bed and tried to take it all in as Ianto calmly filled the wardrobe and then turned to face him.

"Tomorrow we can go to the lock-up where we have Mum's things and you can go through them and choose some stuff to put out, OK?" Ianto smiled as Stephen smiled back.

Ianto and Jack left their son to rearrange things, heading back into world war III as Walter and Babs stood toe to toe snarling at one another.

"What's all this?" Jack demanded and the children swung with matching looks of horror.

"If you are both quite finished you can go clean up for dinner" Ianto said with a firm frown, and guys?"

They turned to face him again.

"Stay out of John's new room as I am having the carpet steam cleaned before he moves in" Ianto informed them, watching their faces change as they realised the room was spoken for.

Babs was the first to speak.

"And Papa's room?"

"Ton's room" Ianto corrected, "I am moving your brother into his own room so you can spread out and get that clothes rack you wanted to display your ball gowns."

Babs gasped as she jiggled on the spot and Ianto turned to Walter who was scowling at her.

"And you need to think about things for a few minutes" Ianto told his boy, "You have your own room already, your sister is a girl who needs space. She is getting too old for sharing with a boy."

"I know" Walter sighed as he turned and followed her to the bathroom,.

"Damn." Jack whispered, "He is so disappointed."

"He soon won't be" Ianto whispered back, "His Christmas Present won't fit in the box for the cabin either."

"Oh yeah" Jack laughed softly as he followed his husband to the dinner table.

Walter was gonna have a cow.

Sort of.


	28. PURPLE

John pulled up with a soft sigh of relief, the house waiting for him and he felt a moment of panic as he realised he was going to have to spend Christmas without his family. He loved Chrystal and was so happy with her in his life but not being able to see Babs open her gifts Christmas morning burned.

He sighed and opened the door, climbing out and calling out softly as he entered and found his family about to eat.

"Just in time" Ianto smiled and John smiled back.

"Where's Chrys?" he asked as he pulled the chair up and Jack pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Did you get it?" Ianto asked and he nodded as he spooned some soup to blow on.

"Get what?" Walter asked.

"Your Christmas Present" Jack said with glee, watching Walter light up.

"Great!" Babs sighed, "Are we all getting them early?"

"Actually …yes" Ianto said calmly, "We are going away remember? You all have things I can't hide under the bed."

Walter was already heading outside where his scream was way too high pitched.

A horse float was on the back of the SUV and John grinned, "Now you know why I took your Dad's car to work today. No way my baby can pull that!"

The horse Jack was leading backwards down the ramp was chestnut and the gelding was the prettiest thing Walter had ever seen.

"There is a wilderness trail going around the lake" Jack said as he opened the other side of the trailer to reveal a grey, "I used to ride with my father. I think you would be a natural and I know you always wanted one Walt. Your Tad did the Chalet for Stephen and I wanted this to be our special thing."

"Oh Dad!" Walter sighed with pleasure as he hugged him.

"Herb has the fields behind the firehouse and we can put them in there." Jack pulled him back, "They are a big responsibility son. The old shed is perfect for a stable, I can reach you how to care for yours, we can do it together. You and me."

"Oh Daddy, I love you" Walter wept as he hugged him again and then swung back to stroke the horse's neck.

Babs watched her brother gush over the huge beast and frowned as she watched her father gush over his own, looking over at her Papa to ask him something and noticed his melancholy.

"Papa?" she asked, then she gasped, "NO! What about you!"

Everyone turned to look at her as her face screwed up into a Babbit Tantrum.

"Stop it! What's wrong with you!" Ianto demanded and she swung to face him with tears falling down her face.

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I don't wanna spend Christmas without Papa!"

Ianto blinked and canted his head, "What on earth makes you think you would have to?"

"What?" she asked as she scrubbed at her face.

"Herb is taking the RV. It's a four person berth so he and Nainny can take the two single beds in the front and Papa and Chrys will take the back room. You didn't think I would leave them behind do you?" Ianto asked and Babs gasped with delight. "Connor and Jarred are running the place while we are gone."

"Uncle Gene and Uncle Idris are going away on holiday in Barbados and the Grandys are going to that symposium in America. We will all have a different Christmas to normal, we will have stories to tell and photos to share in the new year." Walter said as he started to think about his camera.

"The RV is going to tow the trailer with the ATVs, our SUV is towing the horses." Jack said with a soft laugh as her head whipped around to stare at him as she slowly repeated ATV.

"Like I said, everyone gets their gifts early as they are too big. We talked it over and we got you and Papa a four wheeler each, so you and he can do the trails as well. We know you are scared of heights and he loves speed. We all know you do too."

"Where's my bike!" she demanded and Jack laughed.

"Still coming, I pick it up on Friday with the rest of the stuff, the trailer is custom made so they can travel together with a tool box and room for a trailer unit that attaches to the bikes." He told her gleefully, "Papa's is black and yours is …"

It was a no brainer really but she screamed it anyway.

"PURPLE!"


	29. minions

The only one without a gift was Ton, who hadn't failed to notice and as Ianto entered the house he found little Lord Ton-aroy sitting on the sofa with his arms folded and a look of thunder as he glared at his Taddy.

"Ah. You thought I had forgotten you, didn't you!" Ianto scolded softly and a tiny face lit up as he shuffled to the edge of the sofa and leaned forward in expectation, looking around.

"Behind the very sofa you are sitting on" Ianto said gleefully as Jack slid past to pull the sofa out.

The three wheeled trike was bright yellow with yellow and silver streamers on the handlebars, a banana seat that looked like a real banana and a little crash helmet that looked like a Minion head complete with goggles.

"I can't run anymore" Ianto told him with a tinge of sadness, "Taddy loved running but my silly legs don't want to. I can ride a bike though. If you have one too, then we can both ride around the village when I am strong enough, for now you can go alongside my Mayoral Motor."

"Jarred has got a bike as well, one with a baby seat so bubba can come and you can all race along" Jack told Ton, careful not to mention that Ren was getting a bike the similar to Ton's under his tree on Christmas morning.

"She got top?" Ton asked with concern as he looked at his helmet, "She have mine?"

"Oh darling" Ianto gushed, pulling him into a hug and kiss, "Don't worry. Izzy has her own little one. A princess one with a wee tiara on it, it's sooooo cute I was gushing like a real Twypsn."

Ton seemed to consider and then grinned as he grabbed the handlebars and started pulling at the bike, grunting with effort.

Jack easily hooked the trike out and carried it out where John let out a whistle and declared it the bestest bike ever made and he wanted to swap.

Ton laughed as he screamed "NOPE" and struggled to get on.

Jack knew it was killing Ianto and he gave him a gentle squeeze while John was still adjusting things for their minion and then he rose, saying he would borrow Taddy's bike for a ride with the coolest fella in the village.

Jack kissed Ianto and took off, jogging alongside his baby as John slowly pedalled and they encouraged Ton to push his own pedals which he got the hang of quicker than they thought he would.

Ianto knew he could get in the cart and follow but they were already half way to the main street and he didn't want to appear worried. He knew they had things under control so he turned to watch Walter lovingly groom his horse, talking to it as it chewed a mouthful of grass and stared at the mountain.

Stephen was in his new digs still happily watching the sky on his bed and Ianto suddenly felt alone.

He walked into the house and pushed the sofa back, grunting at the bite in his lower back from the effort an sat on it, looking around with an emptiness he wondered was maybe Empty Nest Syndrome.

One day this would be his life.

They would leave, go off and start their own lives and he would be left …

Ton was screaming and he rose with his heart in his mouth, then the little boy was racing in, his helmet still on and his little face beaming.

"Taddy! Love you Taddy!" he cried as he threw himself at Ianto, "Love my wheels. Thank you Taddy."

Ianto laughed at himself as he cuddled the little man who would always have a spare cuddle, settling on the sofa and unclipping the helmet to kiss him better.

Ton hummed happily as he cuddled in, wriggling in his Taddy's lap.

"You OK Tiger?"

"Hey" Ianto smiled as Jack entered, puffing and sweaty, "You look like you need a shower."

"Man, that kid can go!" Jack laughed as he flopped down.

Ianto rose to start the shower, putting out an extra towel as he decided to help scrub his husband's back and he chastised himself for his silly thoughts earlier.

He would never be alone.

He was loved.


	30. road trip pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xzz64vsof/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

It was time.

The move was underway.

Jack knew Ianto has tossed and turned all night worrying about it and was not going to sleep until they were there and settled, their little Christmas cottage waiting patiently for its family of fun.

Gods, Jack hopes its fun and nobody dies.

He also hopes that Babs doesn't think she is wearing that bloody ball gown the whole time.

Connor had assured Ianto three times that he had all the emergencies procedures down pat and the cell phone keyed in for any problems.

They were all packed up and Babs was flitting between vehicles trying to decide on a seat and the boys sighed and muttered to each other that all women are mad.

The ATVs on the trailer behind the SUV also had a banana yellow trike proudly strapped down, Ton calmly telling it to hang on like a good boy before waddling off see what he could help with …mostly by pulling out as much stuff as his Taddy was trying to put into the food crates of perishables from the fridge.

As Ianto finally stepped back to allow Jack to lift the last chilly bin, Ton pointed out that there was no chocolate milks in there.

"Taddy packed the syrup darling" Ianto sighed softly, "I can make the milk all chocolaty on demand. Then we can buy some more white milk from the village shop."

Ton frowned and Ianto saw his error before it was pointed out.

"Not this village" Ianto corrected, "Where we are going has their own village for us to explore. Their own shop, like Manny's."

Ton frowned as he computed this and then nodded before following his father.

Ianto sighed and looked around once more, then lifted the fruit bowl down and shook his head at himself for forgetting this. Ton would have a blue fit if there were no bananas.

Ianto walked outside to find everything packed as Walter slid his bag of camera gear into the back of the SUV and closed the boot.

"Come on Babs, make your mind up" Jack finally barked, "Me and Tad are in the SUV, Papa and Chys are in the RV."

She huffed and grumbled, then saw Bets begin helped in the RV by Herb and took off for it, screaming with glee.

"Right, it's a man's car trip!" Stephen said with a clap of his hands and helped Ton into the very back seat where his DVD player was primed to go with some mind numbing cartoons.

"Thank god he doesn't get car sick watching that shit" Walter said softly to Stephen who laughed as he agreed, their pack of cards waiting on the seat between them as their parents settled in the front seat.

"Glad the dogs are in the RV too" Stephen whispered, "Did you smell that fart this morning?"

Walter giggled and rolled his eyes as Ianto did a final check in this notebook, "Cariad? The crate from the other chalet?"

"Yep" Jack answered, "And the gas cylinders for the cooker in case of the apocalypse."

"Jack!" Ianto scolded, "Don't even kid about that. In some other verse people could be fighting for their lives!"

"Yes dear" Jack rolled his eyes, "and I am an immortal space agent or something."

Both boys behind them started to laugh and Ton shushed them as he leaned forward against his safety belt, "Coyote gonna win dis time!"

Fresh laughter as they all pulled out, the road trip was underway.

It was gonna be a long day.


	31. road trip pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6lt886z1r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They were half an hour into the trip when the RV tooted its horn behind them as it pulled over and Jack cursed softly as he followed suit.

The cell phone chimed and Ianto checked the screen and sighed, looking in the side mirror as the side door to the RV flew open and two dogs burst from it…Followed by John who was hurling as he flapped his hands.

"Dogs still farting babe?" Jack asked as he checked his own grin in the rear view mirror.

"Yep" Ianto sighed softly again, "And they just released them on the side of the road without leashes."

"FUCK!" Jack tore from the SUV, followed by the two older boys as they ran back down the road shouting at John to grab the dogs before grub…..

Runs.

Ianto remained in the passenger seat counting slowly and he opened his eyes as a small voice in the back of the vehicle asked politely, "Grubby run?"

"Yes darling" Ianto groaned, "I do believe so."

Babs' screams started as she alternated between trying to catch the nearest dog and whip her Papa with a feather boa.

"No hold 'im?"

"Nope"

Ianto got out and removed the little boy who stood with his hands on his hips as he watched the keystone cops trying to catch a large, intelligent dog who was clearly bored after the entrapment enforced upon him.

"Myf, come on" Ianto called out, "Give them a hand ...or paw or whatever."

The old girl groaned and lumbered over to body slam her boisterous son and as he lay stunned John was able to grab his collar, Jack kneeling to thank Myfanwy with a hug and gentle rub around her ears.

"LAWS!" Ton yelled, "I stopped Yellow Tweety Bird for this!"

Everyone laughed at his anger and Ianto said he would skip back to the start of that part so Ton got to see if the kitty cat got seen again.

"Just as well den!" Ton muttered as he climbed back into his seat and clipped himself in, muttering about mad cows.

Ianto wasn't sure if the wee boy was referring to the dogs or his sister and decided the wiser action was to pretend he hadn't heard.

"Cows" Ton repeated and Ianto hummed.

"Yes darling, mad the lot of them" Jack crooned, looking in the mirror in time to see his son pointing forward.

Jack looked forward and slammed on the brakes, thankful that they had just been pulling out as a herd of cows came rambling around the corner, walking the side of the road with udders swinging.

The RV was rocking gently and Ianto was the first to snigger.

"What Tad?" Stephen asked, looking up for the cards he had been picking up with Water.

"The dogs" Ianto choked out, "They see the cows through the windows."

"Oh crap" Walter spluttered, turning to see the RV definitely swaying as the dogs lost their shit inside, no doubt going off like banshees as the large beasts surrounded the RV, ignoring the racket.

"Poor Herb" Walter sighed, "At least he can sit by an open window while driving, imagine. Dog breath mixed with dog farts. I bet they are exploding all over the place with excitement."

Both boys giggled as they looked at each other and Ianto sighed again.

"Next car trip you have to travel with them, maybe then you won't feed them garlic steaks before you have to leave."

"They love garlic, good for the fleas!"

"Well there won't be anything alive if they don't get that skylight open" Jack spluttered as they watched hands slapping at the Perspex bubble.

Finally it flew open …and off.

Bouncing back down the road.

Ianto sighed softly.

It was gonna be a long day alright.


	32. road trip pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5evgf72pb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They had been driving for an hour now.

Ianto was nervously tapping his foot as he counted telephone poles, the two boys had been playing cards but were now silent as they tried to stay awake and now that the Perspex skylight, thankfully intact, had been retrieved they were all relatively in one piece.

"Tadda?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Where my binky?" Ton asked calmly, "We tywered."

Ianto turned around and frowned, "I put it there by your drink before we left hon."

"Yeah" Ton's face fell and Ianto's heart did as well as he remembered Ton's angry roar on the side of the road.

"Baby, did you spit your binky out when you yelled back there?"

A morose child nodded, a bottom lip starting to slide out and Ianto swore as he pulled up his large cloth bag that had been Rhia's handbag and told Jack to stop the vehicle.

"For a bloody binky?"

"No, so I have room to check my bag" Ianto snarled "And don't fucking speak to me like that!"

"I didn't …" Jack blinked as he indicated and slowly pulled over, checking the RV understood and joined them, "Sorry Tiger, I didn't mean to be short with you."

Ianto didn't answer as he clambered out of the SUV and walked around to upend the bag on the bonnet, sifting through the myriad of things that had been trapped inside.

Jack had exited to help and was soon holding diapers ….no idea why either, Tom was trained … a pad, five notebooks that he knew nothing about, eight pens, a lip-stick? A penlight, three screwdrivers of various sizes and bug spray. He managed to catch the two cell phones, an envelope full of petrol vouchers, letting the receipts and other pieces of paper flutter down the road where John and Chrys were picking them up as they walked up.

Ianto slumped and then held up the huge mouth binky as his baby clapped with glee inside the vehicle and Jack plucked it from Ianto's fingers, walking around to hand it though the open window to the excited tot.

Ton plugged it in and laid back like he had been going through a traumatic experience as Ianto shakily returned items still rolling off the bonnet back into the bag.

This is when he noticed the absence of some of his notebooks and he frowned as he shuffled them again like fat cards, then looked up at Jack who was holding some flapping them with a look of glee.

"Mine!" Ianto yelled, snatching at them and Jack held them back, letting everything fall on the ground as he opened one and to Ianto's immense horror it was Stephen's.

Jacks eyes widened as he saw the price of that marble counter top Stephen had chosen and was about to speak when the book was snatched away by a snarling husband.

"Mine!" it was said low, yet deadly and Jack looked at a man in the verge of a meltdown, relenting as he laughed shakily and made out he had been only kidding.

They climbed back in and started again, this time with a little boy already snoring, showing that the binky had been spat out within minutes.

Both boys looked at each other with confusion as Ianto repeatedly checked his bag and muttered, glaring over at Jack like he had taken a dump in it and Jack resisted the urge to face palm.

Finally it fell out, like it was bound to. After all, this is Jack.

"Where was it imported from?" Jack asked with a cheesy grin, "Mars?"

The silence was deafening as Ianto's head slowly revolved and Jack remembered a beat too late that the Hoodlum had no sense of humour when it came to his children.

Jack gripped the wheel tighter and smiled as he looked dead ahead, "Nothing is to good for our kids, right hon?"

Ianto blinked and the head slowly moved to look forward as well.

Jack realised that he was holding his breath and let it out softly, just as Ton farted.

He liked garlic too.

Both boys slapped hands over their mouths as they struggled not to break the peace.

"Gonna be a long day" Ianto muttered.


	33. road trip pt 4

They had been driving two hours when Ianto's eyelids started to drop, Jack covertly watching as his husband nodded off and he relaxed, hoping a little snooze would improve his nerves.

He chastised himself for the notebooks, knowing Ianto had a control issues over those, he should have never pissed him off like that, not when this was supposed to be a treat.

Jack checked the rear-view mirror and saw three heads nodding in the back, Ton snuggled against his little Dory pillow as both boys slumped against respective pillows as well.

Then Jack noticed something unsettling,

No RV.

Jack pulled over gently as he could but Ianto sat up and looked around blearily.

Jack pulled out the phone and rang John; growing more concerned as it rang.

A flat tire.

"I'm going to check the horses" Ianto muttered, sliding out and walked stiffly around the SUV, his back tweaking.

Jack watched as Ianto opened the side door to the float and leaned in, then leaning in further to no doubt offer them something to eat, then he appeared with a big grin as he closed the door and limped back.

Damn.

Did they pack the cane?

Ianto climbed back up and shut the door gently so as not to wake the kids and nodded that things were OK, then he started sorting through the CDs for something to listen to.

He put in an Adele CD and settled back singing along as Jack tapped his fingers against the wheel.

A text told them the RV was moving and Jack started the SUV, watching the mirrors until it appears, then pulling out.

Tadda?"

"Here babe"

"Hangry"

Ianto rustled in the bag of tricks and reached back, stretching to hand the little boy the candy bar.

"Fank oo"

"Welcome bug"

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto relax, a soft smile as he watched his son expertly open the candy bar and chew happily, tapping the screen of his player to restart the DVD he was watching.

"Did you pack extra batteries for that?" Jack asked and Ianto blinked, then turned to face him.

"The crate from the chalet, the survival kit. It was a full 20 pack of each size. You said you put it in, so we are all good."

Jack canted his head as he tried to get his head around it and then swore internally.

Survival kit?

He thought Ianto had meant their fun crate from the 'other' chalet.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He meant the office chalet.

Shit.

Buggery fuck.

Should he tell him?

What else was in there?

Jack sweated for about twenty minutes while Ianto serenely checked his list in the cabin book, then he sighed and hooked at Jack, "What!"

What"

"You are doing that grunting thing" Ianto frowned, "Just tell me."

"I think I go the wrong crate" Jack whined.

"What? We don't have the crate for the old office chalet?" Ianto's voice rose with horror and Stephen stirred, rubbing his eyes.

"The black one? I packed it Tad, you said to" Stephen yawned and settled once more as Ianto slumped with relief then looked at Jack again.

"Cariad? What did you pack then?"

Jack gave a weak grin and Ianto finally got it, torn between hysterical laughter and the horrific knowledge that they were going to have to hide that crate for the trip or Babs would be beside herself with the wigs and dress up stuff.

Yep.

Long day.


	34. road trip pt 5

They were now three hours in and almost there when Ton gave an almighty scream from the back that had Walter diving back between the seats, thinking he was being electrocuted by the DVD player or something, only to find Ton had looked out the window at the snowy winter wonderland and noticed the sheep.

Ah shit.

Shawn the sheep.

Ton was plastered against the window screaming as he waved at them, yelling that they needed to tell Shawn he was there.

Stephen with trying not to laugh as Ianto repeatedly told him to calm down and Jack was sure he wasn't going to make it, his knuckles white as they passed the field and silence reined once more.

"Tadda?"

"Yes munchkin?"

"Dey not eatty ones?"

"No love, they are ones that give us their wool for our woolly jumpers and stuff" Ianto replied, "We don't eat those ones."

"Ah"

They pulled up a road where the village sign proudly bid them welcome.

"Tadda?"

"Yes love?"

"We will eat some though."

"Yes love, I have a roast ordered at the butchers for tomorrow night" Ianto sighed, "I'm too tired to do it tonight and we haven't time. Fish and chips for tea tonight."

Ton screamed with glee and then Ianto slapped his forehead as Jack glanced at him with concern. "What is it love One of your heads?"

"No" Ianto groaned, "Just wait for it."

"For what?" Jack frowned.

"Tadda?"

"No. We don't eat Dory fish. We eat lemon fish, sort of like a sharky fish. Dory doesn't get eaten"

"OK"

Jack stated to snort and then "Taddy?"

"Not Bruce!"

"OK"

Now Walter and Stephen were face palming as they considered the next question and Walter got in first with a fake Ton squeak, "Tadda?"

"Yes Walt?"

"Not Mr Potato Head Chippys?"

"Don't be a stupid head!" Ton snorted from the back seat, "He's plastic ya numpty!"

"Stupid head" Stephen hissed and they giggled some more as Ton started to sing a nonsense song about potato heads.

They pulled up at the village store and got out, all groaning as they stretched and watched the RV pull up behind them, the door opening carefully to allow the beasts out with leashes.

Jack walked in and got the keys to the cabin, as well as a firm handshake and map.

"Old Marv is already up there airing it out for ya" the man told him, "Him and his wife have the next cabin and are so excited to see kids about. They own the cabins, see. Their family owns half the bloody lake. Most of the family grew up and moved away. Not Christmas without kids."

"Oh I agree" Jack grinned back, "We have four."

"Four!" the man said with delight, rushing out in time to see Babs pirouette past still in the bloody ball gown.

"Er, Babs is a bit of a free spirit" Ianto said politely as he offered his hand, "Hi. I'm Ianto and this is my madness. Welcome to it."

The man looked at the people, the dogs and the horse float, then started to cackle. "Christ, is this an invasion?"

"ALIENS!" Ton screamed, slamming his Minions helmet on and holding up a banana like a weapon.

The old man laughed as he slapped his leg, "You folks are gonna fit nicely. Marv is gonna love him!"

"Not much choice" Ianto huffed as he struggled with a rampaging tot, "He sort of invades everything."

"ALIEN INVADERS!" Ton screamed with glee, then ran off making 'pew' noises.

It had been a long day.


	35. settling in

Marv was waiting on the steps of the cabin, smiling as he saw the vehicles approaching and he rose, brushing off his butt as he walked forward, then stopped as he peered in at Ianto.

"Mayor Harkness-Jones?"

"Mayor Cruise!" Ianto said with delight, "This is your village that was just too lovely?"

"What a wonderful surprise" Marv grinned, "I thought I would miss you, that's why I left the keys with Dirk. Damn, you brought the whole brood, Jenny is gonna have a cow!"

"MARVIN!" Ton screamed as he clambered over the seats, "MARVIN MARTIAN!"

"MINION TONNY!" Marv cried with delight as the little boy that always greeted him when he visited Ianto's village reached though the window for him.

"Christ on a stick, let me get the bloody door open!" Jack spluttered as the child tried to slither out and Marv eagerly accepted a hug from the wee boy, telling him there was a welcome basket in the cabin with muffins.

"MUFFINS IS WEE CAKES!" Ton screamed with glee, racing off as Ianto slumped against the SUV.

"Long ride for a wee one" Marv said with sympathy and then gave a soft exclamation as Jack led the first horse from the float.

"That's mine" Walter said with pride, "My Christmas present from my perentals. He's called Nugget!"

"Lovely" Marv said as he took in the boy he hadn't met but knew from somewhere, "We have a great trail around the lake for horses…ah …what a beauty!"

Jack proudly led his grey around to the front of the SUV, "This is Pebbles, apparently named for the piebald speckles on his rump."

"Wonderful. I have horses too, maybe we can amble around together some time." He grinned, stroking the horse with delight, "Most people want those noisy …"

"BIKES!" Babs was leaping about as John started up the first ATV and drove it down the ramp.

"John and Babs are not suited to horses I'm afraid" Jack sighed, "She is too much like him, wanting speed over scenery."

"Well, at least they are quiet ones. I take it the pretty purple one is yours missy?" he smiled at the little girl who was already on her miniature version making growling noises.

"Remember the deal!" Ianto called out, "You have safety procedures to learn before Papa lets you on that!"

"Awww, Tad!" she whined, then looked imploringly at John.

"Don't look at me love" John snorted, "I agree with your Tad. These are dangerous and people get hurt, even killed every year on these things. You must have your safety gear on, listen to instructions and be alert. We also have to be mindful of other people on the trail, like Marv said, there are horses up there, dogs and maybe even wee babies in all terrain buggies. We must be respectful of their home."

Babs nodded as she agreed and then turned to Ianto, "But I can go soon, right?"

"Never in a ball gown, tutu or similarly silly dress. Always in your riding gear, always with one of us and…" Ianto leaned in close, "I ever catch you on this without your helmet and its confiscated!"

Her eyes grew large as she clambered off it, mindful that she wasn't wearing a helmet and nodded enthusiastically.

"I trust your Papa to look after you, he loves you and will always watch out for you" Ianto smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Don't go getting hurt. You will make our hearts hurt if you get a single scratch."

"I know, I'm your only princess" Babs said with serious eyes.

"Yes. My lovely, sweet daughter that I will kill for, die for …even wear a dress for" Ianto whispered as he leaned in close to kiss her, "Don't forget that. You are a Harkness-Jones and we have to behave."

"Well I don't" Jack snorted, "I aim to misbehave Tiger!"

Ianto straightened up and looked him up and down, "Just because you can go over me knee, don't go getting all excited Cariad. Unpack first!"

Jack perked up at the offer of a spanking and took off with little gleeful squeaks as Marv laughed softly.

Jenny was going to be so happy to see a face she knew.

Ianto had her blushing like a teenager at the last meeting as he complimented her preserves.

.

.

.

.

.

I have been asked if Ton is based on anyone. I have four brothers and am the middle child. The youngest is a wee bit of a diva and he is most of Ton. Yes, Jem is special needs. Aubrey is also Aspergers and before he started filtering himself he was also a little punk. 3 years between them so they were bloody buggers together.


	36. John!

John and Jack were going over safety protocols on the bikes outside, with Walter and Stephen already taking photos of the breathtaking scenery.

Ton had turned grizzly and Ianto knew he was about to explode or crash, hoping for the latter so he settled on the old sofa on the porch to watch his family as the little boy settled.

"Swap" Herb said softly, patting Ianto's shoulder and he slid out with a look of gratitude as he went inside to help Bets unpack the food.

She and Chrys were well in control so he went up to the mezzanine level and checked over the bunks, pleased to see ample room for the four children and their stuff.

He went back down to find Jack already pumping up the large air bed, humming softly as he checked the box again to make sure he was doing it right.

"Lovely Cariad, so nice that you got one with a double base so it's high off the ground" Ianto praised him, "It will take extra time to pump up and my back will thank you for my ability to get in and out."

"In and out" Jack sniggered as Ianto sighed, shaking his head.

"You are really looking for a spanking today mister" Ianto snarled and then looked up with surprise as the sound of a chainsaw was heard in the distance. "Oh my god, you didn't let John bring a bloody chainsaw did you!"

"No" Jack frowned, "Herb and I agreed to everything in the RV, no chainsaw!"

Ianto went out and found Marv pulling a huge pine tree towards the cabin with Stephen and Walter helping, glee on their faces.

"TAD! WE CHOSE A TREE!"

Ianto gasped as he realised what it was and he rushed to choose a spot by the large picture windows, clapping as John followed them in with a large tub.

"Right, more rocks boys, then she'll be right" Marv grunted and the boys ran off to collect rocks to stabilise the tree in the tub.

"Marv, how thoughtful" Ianto gushed, "Cariad …"

"Here babe" Jack placed the tub down, followed in by an elderly woman who was looking around with delight, then finding Ianto.

"Mayor!" she said as she rushed forward.

"Jenny girl how often must I ask you to call me Ianto?" Ianto said warmly, "After all, this is Marv's neck of the woods."

Jack opened the crate and swore softly as he tried to get the lid back on, unfortunately not before Babs saw around the woman she had entered with and her scream filled the cabin as she shot forward to snag a long red wig with curls like River Song's.

"Taddy! You brought your girly things!" she squealed with delight and Ianto blushed with horror as Jenny started to laugh.

"I heard about that" she tittered, "Apparently last Halloween you were the Belle of the Ball."

"My husband picked up the wrong crate …..again" Ianto snarled and Jack shot out of the cabin. "You can run boyo, but I will get you!"

Babs had the wig, trying it on in front of a mirror as she gushed, "Look, it's to my knees. Oh Taddy, can I borrow it for when I wanna be a slut?"

"What?"

"A slut, like Papa says Mrs Ferguson is" she was admiring herself, "he says she is slutty with her mini shirts and big boobs everywhere. I'm not gonna be a slut …well, only when I wanna have men looking. I haven't talked to my love about it though. She might not want me to shake my bits."

Ianto was standing stock still, slowly blinking as he processed her mouthful of burble.

"You know Taddy, I think I would make a good slut. But …with my tackle I am more of a porn star, coz apparently they like extra bits."

"JOHN!" Ianto screamed, heading for the open door as Jack started to laugh.

"Baby, you shouldn't talk to Papa when he's half asleep, his mouth gets him in trouble every time" Jack laughed.

"Why?" she asked innocently. "Am I not slutty?"

"A porn star is a lady who has sex with a lot of men and makes videos of it for other people to watch" Chrys explained, "A slut is a woman who wants people to sleep with her so she shows her goods like a butcher displaying his meat."

"Oh no!" Babs gasped with horror, "I'm not one of those. I have a wifey, I will have babies. I can't be like that …not if I'm going to be a mummy. Oh dear, do they like it?"

"Some get paid lots of money to do it, some like it and some don't love" she knelt and smiled at her daughter, "Sex is something that is supposed to be fun and special. Fun is the rompey-pompey kind. Special sex is for babies and stuff. After all, special love made you, right? There is different kinds and the kind to make a baby is special."

"Oh god" Babs slumped with relief, "I can wear pretty things without being a slut then."

Ianto had re-entered with a red faced John and he agreed, "You are a lady. You are Welsh, a Harkness-Jones and you have fans that already look up to you. You must act like a lady."

"Of course Taddy" she agreed, "I must set an example. Like you do. Little minds and hearts, after all."

Walter watched form the doorway and smiled.

"Babs, you will always be a lady. You are prefect."

She grinned happily as she smoothed the wig and agreed.

Lady Harkness-Jones sounded about right.


	37. spares

Chrys and John went up to make up the bunks for the kids, sparing Ianto's back as he helped Jack make up their own bed down by the fire.

"Imagine, lying here with the snow outside, the tree twinkling and the fire roaring" Jack was gushing, "Your lively pale skin in the firelight. Lordy."

"Stop it" Ianto whispered, glancing at the elderly couple talking with Bets and Heck as they all agreed to an evening of cards one night.

"Walter burst in, excitedly looking through the crates until he found the one with the extra jackets and pulled one on.

"What are you up to punk?" Ianto asked.

"Stephen and I are going to head up the trail a little ways, get some shots of the leaves and stuff before the snow covers it, it's not down by the water yet and they are so pretty." Walter smiled, "Stephen has my other camera so we can get lots."

"OK love" Ianto smiled, then saw a little face peeking around the door frame. "Ton?"

"Oh, Tonny. Wanna come mate?" Walter was digging for another jacket, "You can play in the leaves with us, we'll take the hounds."

Ton ran over and presented his arms as he was warmly dressed and the boys all took off, shouting with glee.

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and sighed softly, then flopped back into the soft bedding to try it out.

Jack was talking with John as he watched Chrys quietly pulling on her coat to go with the boys and he smiled as he saw the lovely woman she was becoming, her face full of delight as she snagged another one for Babs.

Jack turned to ask Ianto if he wanted a small walk before they sorted tea and found his husband fast asleep, one arm thrown back as he breathed deeply and Jack felt a stirring in his gut as he walked over and reached out to rub his exposed belly, finding the skin cool to the touch.

Jack swore as he started to build a fire, listening to the happiness outside as their Christmas holiday really began.

Soon the fire was roaring as Jack climbed onto the bed and leaned down to kiss his beloved, receiving a soft hum of pleasure as Ianto whispered that a spanking had been on the plate.

Jack was about to answer when Grub entered, chased by his mother and he saw his humans on the lovely puffy thing, throwing himself on them as both men screamed with horror, the mud and leaves stuck to the dog like he had been tarred and feathered.

Then …a small known fact that only dog owners know …big dogs with claws make for big holes.

Ianto was the first to feel the difference in the airbed and he let out a yodel as he pushed Jack off, followed by the bedding as he looked frantically for the holes.

"What do I do" Jack demanded, frantically trying to help, "Baby, what do I so?"

Waterproof sticking plasters!" Ianto roared, "The ones with no little air holes, move god damn it!"

Jack raced for the first aid kit as Bets starts to giggle, grabbing for Herb's arm as they watched the first aid kit fly about the cabin as Jack ran back with the lid off, cursing as he tripped over the bedding and landing face first on the bed.

"GET OF IT YA TWYPSN!" Ianto roared, slapping his arse hard, not the spanking he had wanted and he squealed as he shot back.

Ianto was muttering as he found the water proof plaster and cut pieces off, trying to plug the holes as Jack rubbed his arse and glared at him.

"Stop sulking and go got the crazy glue and one of the bike tire repair kits" Ianto demanded and Jack rose to haughtily stomp out, Marv now laughing softly with his wife.

Soon the repair kit had fixed the holes Ianto could find and he accepted that he might have to admit to a couple of hidden ones as Jack pumped it up again.

He dragged the bedding over to the corner and Jack watched with awe as 'emergency' bedding appeared like magic.

Trust Ianto to have back up bedding.

The dogs loved their new bed as well ….grub chewed the leaves happily as he rolled in it.


	38. a moment to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xixct8kwb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

As the day turned to late afternoon Jack searched for his husband missing along with a certain little beast.

It was Babs who said she had seen Ton clambering into the RV a while ago and had already told Taddy that was where the bugger was hiding.

Jack wandered over, looking back as John threw a tarp over the ATVs for the night with Babs eagerly helping. They were bonding so nicely and Jack smiled as his little princess showed her teeth as she demanded her Papa be more careful with the paintwork.

She had sounded just like Ianto in total snarl mode.

Jack turned back towards the RV and was at the door of it when he heard laughter and he looked around the RV to see Stephen and Walter raking the leaves into a loose pile, only to have Grub run through it with mad dog eyes bugging out, scooting his arse as he ran along with limbs flying.

That dog was as insane as the rest of them.

Myfanwy was sitting to one side watching, her face one of contentment as she tipped her head up to the warmth of the sun and Jack suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment as she worshiped, stepping into the dim light of the RV.

"Babe?"

Jack then saw something that made it all worthwhile.

The car ride, the snarling and snapping, the tears and the bloody farting.

Ianto was asleep on one of the seats under a window, Ton in his lap. Apparently the wee man had needed to go potty and had remembered the toilet in the RV, Ianto going to help him with his pants and Ton was cuddled on his Taddy with bare legs, tousled hair as he blearily blinked at his Daddy and slid a thumb in as Binky was off on an adventure again it seems.

Ianto hadn't shaved for a few days and although his cheeks were still relatively unscuffed, the growth around Ianto's jaw line emphasised his face as it turned towards the sun like he was worshiping along with Myf.

The colour leached from the scene with the filtered light making Ianto's green shirt appear a tinted grey and Ton's dino shirt a forest green. Ton looked so small, his little hand on his Taddy's chest seemed a baby's hand again and in that moment Jack saw his baby boy once more.

"Hey" he crooned, moving to kiss the little forehead and look into those intelligent eyes that focused and twinkled as awareness flamed.

"Poor Taddy, you helping have a snooze are you love?" Jack whispered, stroking the messy hair that needed a haircut and was sweaty. Ton had been upset. Binky?

"Are you having a huge day love?" he crooned softly, "Such a big day wasn't it. But we're here and we have days and days to have fun. Just us, all this space and there is a lake we can go throw rocks in and stuff. Big splashes. You like splashing."

Ton smiled around his thumb and reached out to touch Jack's face, a moment of tenderness not lost on Jack who thought of his baby brother, gone to him but living on in his son.

Gray would have been such a happy father to this wee imp.

Ton's face had softened like he knew something was upsetting Jack and he stroked his cheek as he reminded him that life was for living and they needed to give thanks, not dwell.

Ianto shifted and rolled his head to look at Jack, a soft smile of welcome.

"Feel better Tiger?" Jack whispered as he leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Much better Cariad" Ianto yawned, "God, I was so tired. So glad we're settled now."

"Seems our new best friends want to come for tea tonight, is that ok?" Jack asked hopefully, "Bets and Herb are quite taken with them. I was worried they might be bored but they are just as excited as the boys."

Ianto nodded and yawned again, then rose to let Ton stand.

"As for you young man" Jack growled, pulling him in for a cuddle that had the little boy squealing with glee, "you are naked on the bum bits!"

Ton squealed and ran from the RV screaming "Bum bits coming."

Ianto stretched as he stood and Jack grabbed him for a cuddle as well, laughing as Ton's roar of rage sounded, complaining that it was "too baddy cold out here!"

Ianto laughed into Jack's neck and Jack hummed softly as he danced with him, the song one they knew so well.

Moonlight Serenade had never sounded so sweet, not even an orchestral score could have filled that space so well.


	39. foodage

They were famished, the meal full of laughter as Marv told them of the last couple who had rented the cabin thinking they would have a nudist weekend and the annual fishing contest on the lake was parked outside.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto swung with glee, "We must come back for that. I bet Ton would love wee fishing rod, fishing with the big boys!"

Marv had the child in question on his knee and he jigged him if he asked if he liked fish.

"Dory!" Ton said with a nod, "And Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Shark" Jack said between bites of ice cream "On a cartoon he loves. Don't get him started or we will have to watch Nemo getting found again."

"His Taddy found him" Ton nodded, "Taddys always find their babies if they get losted."

"Yes darling" Ianto leaned over and kissed him as he looked lovingly at his little man, "Taddy will hunt for you if he has to get through dragon lairs and spidery places."

"Oooo" Ton's eyes bugged out at the thought as Walter agreed.

"Our Taddy is fierce" Walter smiled, "Remember how he fought for Babs?"

"Yep!"

Marv and Jenny were looking confused so Babs proudly told them that she was a boy girl and her real mama gave her away. Taddy wanted her and fought for her even though mama's mama is a bad lady who tried to hurt Taddy and he nearly died.

Chrys was blushing with embarrassment as Babs pointed and then Babs smiled "But she grew up and is a good Mama. She didn't know she would be a good Mama. That's my Papa too, he's my Daddy's bestest friend forever. So you see, we are all family anyway."

Jenny laughed softly and told them that their youngest child was not theirs but had belonged to a family friend who died. "Love makes a family sweetheart, more than blood. Love."

"My Mum died" Stephen said sadly, "Would have been ….er…"

"Tomorrow darling" Ianto said softly, "It's tomorrow that is Alice's anniversary. Don't' worry, I never forgot. I have her picture and things here with me."

Stephen looked gratefully at Ianto as he thanked him and Ianto reached out to pat his hand across the table, "I will never let you down sweetheart. Alice will never be forgotten."

"My Mama and Dada dead too" Ton sighed softly, "But they all in the next place having Christmas too."

"Yes love" Ianto sighed, "With Walter's Mama too. All our big family in the next place are at their own big table full of yummies talking about us and wishing they were here too."

Ton nodded and reached for his Sippy cup, resurrected for the trip to his delight and he looked up at Marv smiling happily, "We have Marv here. He's family too, yeah?"

Mar looked well chuffed as they laughed and Herb flicked his napkin at the child, "That's right Ton. We will assimilate the world one person at a time."

"Yep" Ton sighed, "We will Arse-ilate dem."

Jack choked on his food as Ianto thumped his back and tried not to laugh as Stephen blinked slowly, turning to look at an equally scandalised Walter.

"Not Arse-ilate ya numpty" Babs sighed, "It's osculate!"

Now John had started to giggle and soon they were all laughing as Babs shook her head muttering about the nutters in her family.

As Jack walked Marv and Jenny out to their car Marv turned and pointed to a shed to one side of the cabin.

"There's an old dodge pick-up in there, if you can get it going" Marv told him, "Was our youngest's. Still legal and stuff, I keep it there for the wood for the place."

John was following and made a noise of excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

He had a project.


	40. settling into a new routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/iwdcl2bph/) [](https://postimage.org/)

John was hard at work, muttering as he leaned under the bonnet of the old truck and Ton stood scratching his belly as he watched John with growing interest.

He clambered up to peer in as well, humming as he watched John reaching in to tighten a bolt and then his eyes bugged out as Jack checked the spark plugs.

Ianto was watching from the front porch, settled in the old sofa with Jenny as Marv sat on the top step whittling.

Jack was yodelling down at the lake and they all turned in time to see him running along the pier in his togs before jumping into the cold water.

It was more of a girly scream now as he struggled to get back out and Ianto sighed softly as the dogs raced in, pulling him back under.

"He's bloody nuts!" Marv snorted, "That's freezing!"

"Stephen dared him" Ianto huffed, "I swear they are so much alike, a pissing contest might be next."

"It's a nice idea, the wee shrine for his mother" Marv said after a while and Ianto hummed.

"We do it for all of our lost loves" Ianto shrugged.

"Jack's?"

"Yes. They were friends and it was a onetime thing. Stephen was the result." Ianto nodded.

"Poor wee bugger" Marv sighed, "Thank god he had you lot."

"We're the lucky ones, he's a wonderful young man" Ianto said with more than a little pride.

Reminds me of my youngest, Arthur. He's in Canada now" Marv said and Herb turned to listen as Ianto hummed.

"This was for him, but he's gone and got one of those RVs, a huge expensive thing like a house on wheels. I went and kept this place for over a decade and the little shit doesn't want it!" Marv growled, "I'm relieved you wanted it for the holidays. They usually just want it for summer. Been on the market for almost six years, don't think it will ever bloody sell."

Ianto blinked and looked down at Herb who was sitting at his feet next to Marvin and Herb raised his eyebrows.

"The Village was a gift to me" Ianto said after a while, "Jack purchased a wee cottage for me as I loved the mountain."

"Nice" Jenny sighed as she played cards with Bets, "Romantic."

"Yeah" Ianto said softly and he watched Jack laughing as he struggled from the water again.

"The village was supposed to be my wee retreat, my escape from chaos" Ianto muttered, looking over at the two older boys who were encouraging Ton to jump from a tree stump into the leaves, "Then it became the chaos."

"You run it with little effort though" Marv said with obvious jealousy, "I don't think any of them argue."

"Marv has a love hate relationship with the Widow Barton" Jenny supplied, "I think they would be guns at noon if not for the logistics of it."

"She's a spiteful mare!" Marv growled, then started to laugh as Ton jumped.

He belly flopped into the leaves, sending them puffing onto the air around him as Walter knelt with his camera snapping away with delight.

"Now, that's gonna be a keeper!" Herb huffed, "I'd like one of those if he's offering."

"Walter loves sharing them, I'll ask." Ianto said softy "I think he brought his printer with him actually."

"Lovely" Herb rubbed his hands together, "What do you think Bee? We could start a wee album of holiday snaps in the RV."

Ianto was surprused as Bets blushed at the name and then he turned to look at Marv as he rubbed his thighs.

"Marv?"

"Yes Ianto, mate?"

"How much?"


	41. Satan has a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/42ife2f47/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ton was leaning on Ianto's knees as he struggled to unknot the lace of Ton's shoe for him.

"Taddy?"

"hmmm?"

"Who is Satan?"

Ianto looked over his glasses at his son and blinked as he tried to work out where that one came from.

"Do we know him?"

"No baby." Ianto replied calmly, "We don't know Satan. We are good. All good."

"Not naughty then" Ton said with relief, offering his foot for the shoe.

Ianto couldn't help it.

"Why darling?"

"Coz there is a list" Ton said with wide eyes, "A list of naughties and Satan comes to town."

"A list of …." Ianto fought to urge to laugh, "So the Nice list gets Santa and the Naughty list gets Satan?"

"Yesh" Ton sighed, "Dey brothers I think."

Ianto grinned as he ducked his head, knowing who the devil was here and as he let the little boy go play he looked around until he found the cause of the concern.

"Babs?"

"Hmmmmm?" she said as she pulled at the piece of rope under the cabin, her dress a messy clump of mud as she wiped her hands on it.

"Satan comes for the naughty kids?"

"Might do" she defended herself with a sniff, "After all, it makes sense to me. Look at Walter and Stephen."

Ianto folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "So who is naughty and who is nice?"

"Don't be silly" she laughed, "I mean they are brothers. So if one of them had something to do like walk the dogs, the other one had something to do like walk Ton. So they do it together!"

"So your little brother is a dog?"

"Taddy!" she scolded as she grinned at him, knowing he was playing, "We only leash him on the wet days or he goes for the puddles"

Ianto laughed as he cuddled his beast of a daughter and then looked over to where the dogs were lapping at the water bowl.

Ton was on all fours lapping as well and Ianto groaned with disgust as he walked over to scoop the doggy up and wipe his dripping face.

"Woofy"

"Yeah. Woof to you too, mister!" Ianto scolded softly as he carried the boy at his hip like a parcel, looking for Bets.

He found her in the RV changing the sheets on the bed in the back, humming happily.

"Mama?" he called out without thinking and she spun with surprise, a hand to her chest with the shock and then smiled as she watched Ianto climbing the steps with his lump.

"I'm here darling" she gushed rushing out to show herself and Ianto smiled happily as he swing his hip to show the doggy.

"This naughty puppy dog needs someone to rub his belly I think!" he said as he plonked the boy onto the bed beside him and she giggled as Ton rolled onto his back and stuck his limbs up while panting.

"See?" Ianto sighed, "Bloody doggies are so annoying today."

She fell on the child, kissing, tickling and growling softly as she nibbled at his belly and the child screamed with glee, cuddling her head as he begged her to stop.

Ianto left them to the game and went to sit on the bottom step of the RV.

Yeah.

This place was lovely.

Jack's laughter was booming out as he argued with John about something.

Decision made, he rose to find Marv.

Jack made a decision for him, now it was his turn to give back.

Jack loved it here more than anyone else.

He deserved his own piece of heaven.


	42. You what?

"You did what?" Jack asked with shock.

"I talked to Marv about buying this place" Ianto repeated, "I thought it might be nice. With him living next door he can keep an eye on it, we can give him a wee allowance and have a little escape place again."

"Really?" Stephen asked from the table as he listened to his parents, "Cool!"

"Three houses?" Jack spluttered.

"No" Ianto frowned, "We have the Village and here."

"Babe, we have the firehouse too" Jack said softly and Ianto snorted as he buttered some bread and he absently shrugged as he replied.

"No, that will be Gene's" he muttered as he reached across for some cheese, "he'll need that for the baby."

"What baby?" Jack asked with confusion and Ianto straightened up to look at him.

"What?"

"What baby" Jack repeated.

"Baby? What are you talking about" Ianto huffed, "I swear to the gods, you are weird sometimes."

Jack blinked as he realised Ianto had been doing a weird thing he called 'slippage' when he lost moments in time and Jack knew he hated it and hid it, becoming upset when Jack pointed it out so he smiled and laughed, "Just teasing babe. I mean, where's Ton?"

"Ah" Ianto smiled and relaxed, "I can hear him outside with John."

As Ianto went out to give Babs the sandwich she was waiting for on the porch Stephen turned to Walter and whispered, "Slippage"

"He's doing it a lot these days" Walter agreed, "The doctors say it's like a form of momentary amnesia or something. He will do something random or say something, then forget. Could be worse, could be seizures and stuff. It's his brain sort of rebooting or something."

"I thought he was getting better" Stephen sighed sadly.

"He is" Walter agreed, "But sometimes he slips. Tired or distracted, it happens. Never anything big or bad. Just randoms like calling me Piney the other day. He doesn't know he did it and it doesn't matter. He's here with us, all that matters. So he stumbles, so he's losing his grip on his mug sometimes, so he mixes up our names. He's here. All I care about."

"Same" Stephen grinned, "But it was funny that day he put the tea cosy on Ton's head thinking it was his bobble hat and the wee man went to the shop in it, all excited that his ears could poke out the holes for the spout and handle."

"Yeah, then Tad saw him in it and laughed coz he thought Ton had done it" Walter snorted, "He laughed. See? It doesn't matter."

"Yeah" the boys looked out the window as Ianto reached Ton and scooped him up as John showed him a dirty engine part and Ianto nodded to show he was pretending to care.

"What are you two up to?" Jack asked as he joined them and he peered out to see John poking a finger into the part as he talked.

"Don't mention that wee slippage, will you" Jack asked, "Taddy didn't get much sleep last night, he's nervous about the storm coming. I know we are safe in here, but you know Tad."

"Will they be OK out in the RV?" Stephan asked.

"Tad is talking to John now about them all coming in. Tad being Tad, he has four single blow up beds in case the bunks were not good enough. We can fill downstairs here if we push the furniture to one side."

"We'll help" Stephen rose as Walter started putting the cards away, agreeing.

They knew Ianto would be happier having things sorted and would do it all himself.

Walter checked that his guitar was inside as well as Taddy's. They would turn it into a party so Ton and Babs didn't get scared.

Chrystal agreed with his hushed explanation and was soon making sure they had food and water in case the power went out and the hurricane lamps set up in case they needed them.

By the time Ianto came in from talking to the others, the cabin was transforming.

The pride in his face was enough.

They knew they were doing him proud.


	43. happy?

The evening meal was a picnic in the bedding everyone laughing and telling stories as Ianto slipped off to sleep with Tom in his arms.

Jack leaned over to tuck the blankets around them, watching his beloved's face in the firelight before rising and banking the fire.

Ton slid from his Taddy's arms to pee, then Babs told him it was bedtime and the two babies toddled off to bed with Stephen stretching and yawning, looking like Jack as he scratched his belly. Then he followed them up the stairs and Walter took a moment to kiss his Taddy and accept a hug from Jack then taking the blanket he had been sitting under with him to flick over them all upstairs.

They had pulled the mattresses from the bunks into the floor for their own sleepover excitement, all four kids together by the edge of the mezzanine railing so they could see the tree twinkling in the firelight below.

It was another hour before Jack was convinced they were asleep, Chrystal sneaking up to check and giving a thumbs up so they could remove the last of the hidden gifts to put under the tree.

Ianto slid out to place a few extra items and Jack called softly to his kitty cat Tiger bum, making Ianto crawl back mewling softly as Jack laughed.

"God, it's really coming down now" Herb whispered happily as he peered out into the night and Bets clucked her tongue as she threw another blanket over the sleeping sweetheart. Jack smiled as he slid his socks off and shuffled in behind Ianto, knowing his body warmth would ease Ianto into a deeper sleep cycle.

The cabin was settling when Ianto rolled to face him, barely awake and soft, his hands seeking comfort as he snuggled into him with soft whispers.

The storm raged.

They woke to the sound of hushed whispering, Babs' excitement making her squeak now and then, giving away that they were awake and Ianto opened his eyes to watch his children as they tried to make breakfast for the sleeping adults.

"Smells good" he said softly, stretching as Walter turned to remove the piece of toast and place a fresh piece of bread on his stick before offering if back to the flames.

"Power's out" Babs said with undisguised glee, "We're slamming it now!"

"Slumming" Stephen giggled softly, "Ya mad mare."

"Goodness, like true survivalists" Ianto agreed with disguised mirth as she swigged from the milk carton defiantly.

"We need to conserve Taddy" she told him calmly, "Dishes are unnecessary. We can all eat with our fingers. If it keeps up me and Papa might have to go hunt a deer or something. Gotta be ready. Could be the end of the world."

"Yes darling" Ianto said as he stretched and watched Ton toddle in his direction with a sleepy pout.

Ton climbed in and snuggled into his Taddy's arms as the cabin slowly came to life and soon there was laughter and animation as the children remembered that it was Christmas.

Ianto settled back in the bed, propped up with pillows and watched his children open the small gifts that 'Santa' had left.

"BOB!" Ton screamed gleefully as he unwrapped the DVD of the latest Minions movie and he rushed to pull out his DVD player, asking his Taddy if there was 'extra juice' for it.

"The crate is over there" Ianto said soothingly, "Don't worry darling, there are another three battery changes before we have to go shopping for more juice for the player."

"Good" He nodded, "I might bust a boiler if it stops now, I need to see Bob."

"Bust a boiler" Babs giggled, "Like his head is going to explode"

Jack cuddled her into his lap and kissed her cheek as he whispered that she was so pretty in her new bathrobe.

"I feel so girly" she gushed, her hands rubbing the feather collar of the bright pink robe and he kissed her again, whispering that she was pretty like her Mama. Chrystal blushed as she slapped at him, her smile showing her joy as John blustered that she 'was taken ta muchly' and Ianto sighed softly as his back started to complain.

"Babe?"

"My back spasms are starting" Ianto said softly, "Help me up Cariad, I need to walk it off."

Jack helped Ianto dress warmly and they headed out into the snow, Stephen already gleefully shovelling the front walk to the RV.

"Happy?" Jack whispered into Ianto's' hair as he cuddled him from behind, watching their oldest child heave the snow for the dogs to catch.

"Yes Cariad" Ianto sighed as he leaned back into him, "You?"

"Always"


	44. bears in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fdt4zl4vj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack was still in mild shock over the decision to purchase, more so when he learnt that the land that came with it extended around the edge of the lake. Merv had been kid enough to show him some of the features and now he couldn't wait to show one of them to Ianto.

He led Ianto along the small walking track while the kids were all busy making a snowman with the adults and Ianto's cheeks were soon rosy as he puffed in the cold air.

"Here" Jack said suddenly, "Look babe."

"What is ….OH!" Ianto exclaimed as a small cave was now visible in the cliff face, Jack turning to grin at him.

"In the summer there is a waterfall covering this, Marv said spring thaw will start it off in a huge gush, by summer it will be a gentle curtain, then it peters out as the creek freezes down." Jack explained, "It is a real cave. Used to be bears in this area and they hibernated in here, like a lot of things, they are gone now."

"You sure?" Ianto eyeballed the cave warily and Jack laughed.

"It's fine" Jack assured him, dragging him inside where it opened up and Jack produced a torch to show Ianto a shelf inside like a natural bed.

"Jack. This is …mmph"

Jack latched into Ianto, kissing him like he was his oxygen and Ianto was a beat slower in realising that they were alone, clutching at Jack as he was pushed back towards the shelf as waist height.

"Gonna fuck you" Jack panted as he fumbled with their clothes, "sorry baby, no time to be sweet and soft. I gotta fuck you coz it's been days and I'm dying here."

Ianto might have laughed but he was too busy fumbling with his own clothing and soon Jack was balls deep, moaning happily as he felt that heat enveloping him in that special hug. Ianto threw his head back, gasping a lungful of cool air as Jack pounded in him, grunting and filling the cave with noises that sounded like animals rutting.

Then Jack bellowed, stalling, then thrusting haphazardly as he came and Ianto moaned as Jack clumped against him panting and convulsing.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto crooned, "You were desperate."

"Love you" Jack whimpered, kissing Ianto's throat as he lazily thrust some more.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto groaned, letting himself fall back onto the shelf and Jack slid down to relieve his tension as well, reminding Ianto that he had a big mouth and was not afraid to use it.

He sucked his balls, shaft and tip, then engulfed it in a languid gulp that had Ianto crying hoarsely as his hips bucked, cuming with a force that left him limp.

"OK Tiger?" Jack asked as he pulled his pants up and then reached out to adjust Ianto's clothing as well.

"Christ almighty" Ianto sighed, "I needed that!"

"Love this place" Jack crooned, "Such a lovely wee escape. Love our we nice nest too. We need some stuff in here, make it a wee shag palace!"

Ianto laughed as he rolled onto his feet, knowing Jack wasn't kidding and he hoped it wouldn't be too over the top.

"Come on Cariad, those kids won't feed themselves" Ianto said happily as he straightened himself up, "And I'm suddenly ravenous!"

"Can't imagine why" Jack said as he rubbed against his love.

Jack was sure to keep a hold of Ianto's jacket on the way back, stopping him from falling a couple of times on the uneven terrain and Ianto showed his gratitude with a gentle kiss.

"I love you" he whispered as Jack held on tight.

It was so calm out there in the wild, and peaceful.

Ianto felt the dread in his very bones.

It was coming.


	45. Its in the blood

They reached the chalets before sunset, unpacking as the kids morosely lay on the sofas bemoaning their exhaustion.

Finally Stephen rose to drag his gear out to his room and Jack looked up to comment that lifting it might help only to see Ianto standing in the middle of the room with a soft frown.

"Babe?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong love?" Jack rose and rubbed his hands on his thighs as he watched Ianto's confusion grow.

"I don't know what…I was…I mean, I was about to…something. Something." Ianto muttered looking around as he rubbed his arms as if cold, "I mean …something."

"You aren't wearing your glasses, are you looking for them?" he offered and Ianto shook his head.

"Something's happening" Ianto said softly, his eyes growing wide, "Jack? Cariad …I …something is going on."

Jack was instantly afraid, moving over to hold Ianto as he tried to soothe him.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jack asked, "Maybe we should sit. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine …it's just cold…Jack?" Ianto clutched for him and Jack could see Ianto's fear building, moving him to sit as he held him and tried to soothe. One hand scrambling for his phone and Owen's number.

"Just be" Jack ordered, "Breathe. Exist. Be. It's OK."

"It's happening" Ianto said again and Babs stood with a look of horror as she watched her Taddy have some sort of episode and she moved to Walter for comfort. Walter cuddled her into his side as he watched his Taddy, feeling the air seem to shift and a chill settle like a door was open or something.

"What is it?" he asked his parents, "What's happening?"

"Taddy is just feeling a bit…"

"No!" Walter interrupted Jack, "What is this feeling? Something is wrong."

Ianto's breath seemed to be a puff of smoke, like they were still outside in the snow and Water felt the chill of fear as his father's eyes slid to stare calmly at him.

It's happening.

The phone went and Walter jumped for it before Ianto could, turning to face them as he answered it.

"Uncle Gene?"

Walter frowned and canted his head, "Yes I remember Uncle Idris' cousin. Aunty Adeola. She was at my birthday party, remember? Why?"

His eyes widened and he started to move towards the couch, "Taddy, Aunty Adeola has died!"

Ianto accepted the phone and took a deep breath then spoke softly, "Gene? The baby? She was pregnant. Is the baby OK?"

He sat and listened for a while and then sighed as he said he was on his way and would meet him at the hospital.

"Babe?" Jack asked softly. "She's the one who looks like Martha, right?"

"She died in childbirth" Ianto explained, "They thought it was a stroke but it was some sort of brain embolism. She just …died. The baby is OK though. Idris is beside himself, she was like a sister to him. I have to go."

"Ianto, do you feel OK? I'll drive, let me get out coats" Jack rose and Walter stood looking at his father for a few moments then nodded.

"So it's happened?" he asked, "This thing that felt so …weird?"

"Yeah" Jack huffed as he helped Ianto into his jacket, "Your Tad and his weird feelings."

Ianto felt the sting as Jack dismissed his intuitions and waited until he had gone to ask John for the keys from when he moved the SUV earlier, turning to look at Walter.

"No" he said softly, "It's just beginning."

"But Dad …"

"Doesn't believe in the second sight" Ianto whispered, "Me Nan did, me Mama did. It's not been wrong before, Gods I hope this is just the heebie-jeebies because it's been a while."

"You knew with Alice" Walter sighed, "You knew."

"It's OK" Ianto assured him, "It's not us. It's the uncles this time. We will help them, it will be OK."

Walter nodded and watched his Dad return to hustle Ianto out the door.

The feeling was still there.

Like fingernails down a chalk board.

Walter shivered as he moved to throw more wood on the fire.


	46. soothing and sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/r1rxocl0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Gene was standing at the nurse's station filling out forms and looked up as the Harknes-Jones' strode into the ward, his relief evident as he moved towards them.

"He won't leave her" he explained, "He feels like it's somehow his fault for talking her out of an abortion. He …shit. I don't know what to do."

"Jack will help you" Ianto assured his brother "He will help you organise whatever needs to be done now. I will go to Idris. I will help him. As a family unit, we will all hang on and get through this. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah" Gene nodded as shock started to set in and Ianto pushed him towards Jack who was already looking through the forms still needing information.

"Come on Genie, we'll sit over here" Jack soothed, "Come on love."

Gene was so much like Ianto that Jack was easily able to move and comfort him, reminding himself that Ianto had done the same for him.

Ianto went into the room where the body of the beautiful woman was laid out, still with wires dangling. At least they had removed the tubes. It was hard enough to look on her beauty and see Lisa reflected there.

"Idris"

Idris looked up, his hands clasping a cool one possessively and he focused on Ianto, a sob escaping as he rose. Ianto embraced him, kissing his tear covered face and whispering that it would be OK.

Soon Idris was able to let go of her hand and follow Ianto out to where Gene was anxiously waiting, falling into his husband's arms.

"Right. First thing I need to know …ah!" Ianto turned as Owen called out, walking towards them.

"Owen! Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"The baby, is she OK, where is she?" Ianto repeated slowly.

"She's fine. Healthy little bottler, she's in the nursery having a bottle." Owen said as he grinned, "Ten fingers, ten toes. Lovely."

"Right" Ianto turned to his brother and watched as he looked up from Idris' embrace. "You have stuff for Addie, right? A nursery sorted and stuff? I take it she was going to keep the baby at the compound?"

"Yeah, her flat was one of the cabins in the compound" Gene agreed, "She had a lot of stuff already, we had a baby shower to make sure."

"OK" Ianto turned to Skiddy who was watching from the sidelines nervously, "You need to get the others to help, move the baby's things into Idris' place. The room….the room….no."

"Toto?" Idris said as he looked up at Ianto's growing alarm.

"You can't take her back there, you have to go to the firehouse" Ianto told him as he grabbed for his forearms, his eyes wide, "Listen to me. You MUST NOT take Neve to the compound, the Firehouse! The Firehouse is safe."

"OK" Idris said softly, gripping Ianto's arms back, "Easy baby, OK."

It wasn't until later, safe in Gene's arms as they sat and tried to comprehend what had happed that a small voice whispered in Idris' ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

How did Ianto know that the baby was a girl?

Or that her name was chosen by her mother before she died?

She had said it out loud as she began her labour?

Neve.


	47. to all things, there is a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/tmswy4l0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The Firehouse seems to have been waiting for them, the place aired out and even food in the fridge.

"I called Tosh" Owen said as he watched them walk around with dazed expressions, down to the nursery set for a little girl.

"You got that done quick, hon." he said to Tosh as she watched and she shook her head as she told him that the nursery was already set.

Ianto was calmly moving things in the bedroom to accommodate them, "Over the next few weeks we can move you in here permanently. A lot of things to be sorted, moved about and some stuff to go out to the cabin. Some of my stuff can stay, you will need it here."

"Ianto, we can't take this" Gene said softly, "We can't take your house."

"It's OK, I knew you needed it" Ianto said calmly, "Mama told me so."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, in a dream. The one without the fire, it was always Mama standing here by the windows in the cool night air." Ianto nodded, "You were always supposed to be here, little Neve. This was told to me. I saw her often reflected in the windows at night, thinking it was Jack's mother when she was staying, messing with my head. But even after she left I still saw Mama, still smelt her perfume sometimes."

"Ianto, that's enough" Jack said softly, "Let's go and let them settle."

"You don't have to believe me, you don't even have to pretend to understand" Ianto swung to face Jack, "But as my partner, you could try to support me here. Have I ever been wrong? Have my weird visions ever set us wrong?"

"No baby" Jack said with surprise, "You have never made a wrong move."

"Then don't try to handle me and fucking help!" Ianto snapped, "This is what was coming. This is it. It's here. The little black baby is her not Walt, Gene not me. The fire is at the compound. Don't you see? She's not in flames. She's in the Firehouse. Gods, my brain was misinterpreting what it was trying to say. Don't you see? She is safe here. Here!"

Skiddy had entered with a couple of other Hoodlums carrying bags and one spoke, "He's right about that! Just as well you were heading here. That fucking Christmas tree went up this morning after you left. The lights or something. The living room is toast, man!"

Ianto stood gaping as Skiddy explained that the smoke alarms hadn't gone off until the room was fully engaged. "If you had been home you would have had to get out a window or something. Weird man. Fucking weird."

"Language" Gene said absently, "Baby here."

Skiddy turned and saw little Neve. Going all gooey as he rushed to look. Jack sat as Idris rushed for Ianto, crushing him in a hug as he whispered his apologies for doubting him.

"I know I am not the man I once was, but there is nothing wrong with my mind" Ianto sighed softly, "I hear Lisa, I see Mama. Christ on a Harley, Heck even visits sometimes in his office. Don't you know? I always hid it as Mama was scoffed at by Da but it is no less true just because it is not spoken about out loud. You know I see things. Know things. Neve was destined to be your daughter, here in this house. Gods, I think I knew when I first entered here. Thinking Gene dead, I thought it was me I saw sitting on the back deck with a dark skinned child. I know now. I know. It's Gene with his daughter. I was always supposed to have the village, never this. Fire and Ice has moved me. From place to place, fire is there, along with the ice. A fire ate my house and moved me to Jack, then a Firehouse calls for purchase. We were married in this for the love of the gods! Ice could have killed me but it gave me strength. Fire and Ice. Mama's favourite poem about Fire and Ice. This is the fire, the village is the ice. Gods!"

Ianto burst into peals of laughter as he looked at Jack, "You. I was so cold and you warmed my heart. Fire to my ice. Oh Cariad, I feel so …tired. So …like a weight has been lifted. A task completed. Like …it is all done with. Ya know?"

"The drunk driver that killed our loves and started the path to each other was called Phoenix. Do you remember?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Phoenix Winterman" Ianto snorted. "Fire and ice."

"She was going to call her Barbara" Idris said with a huff, "Babs. Protector against fire and lightening in Norse legends. I pointed out that we had one of those. Had a laugh about it actually. So she went with Neve. Apparently one of her aunts was called that or something."

"Neve. Latin for snow" Ianto giggled, slapping a hand over his mouth as everyone stalled out.

"Well. OK then" Idris said after a few moments silence.

"Neve Jones" Gene said softly, "NJ for short."

"Lovely" Ianto sighed and everyone agreed.

It was done.

Ianto felt at rest once more.


	48. Opps

Jack settled next to Ianto on their bed and pulled him into a hug.

Since returning home he hadn't spoken and had headed straight for the bedroom and the large hospital bed they now used, cranking it to a sitting position and then settling in the pillows.

"Hibernating babe?" Jack asked softly and Ianto huffed.

"Tadda?" Ton asked from the doorway, a little frown as he walked over and climbed up for a cuddle too.

"Taddy's tired" Jack told their son, "It's been a big day already for Taddy and he is so very tired. Would you like to keep him company for me?"

Ton grinned and climbed into the covers, Jack wrestling off his wee sneakers for him and soon Ianto was smiling softly as their little imp cuddled against him.

"I'll just go sort some things, then I'll come reclaim that spot mister cuddle monster" Jack warned and Ton snorted like he knew it was all a joke.

Jack talked quietly with the others and then left them to organise, Connor and Em assuring him that there were plenty of baby things still in storage as John went to visit and remove anything of his still in the Firehouse.

Although Walter and Babs would still need a Cardiff base during filming, it would not be there. It was not their house now. Ianto had been clear on that.

The Grandys would be overwhelmed when they returned from their American trip to find not only were their spare rooms being invaded by their favourite babies, but another baby had joined the fold.

Ianto did not worry for the wee mite, knowing Neve was in good hands as Idris had a front pack already purchased and was proudly telling everyone to "Look at my Queen" like he had somehow birthed her himself.

Now.

A pregnant man.

That would be funny.

Ton got hot and slid from the bed muttering that Ianto's brain was too loud, stomping off to find Connor or Jarred to annoy. Last resort would be Carl who was busy with paperwork, but he would put it aside anyway. As it the village way when it came to Ton. Everyone accepted him as their baby.

Ianto was drifting when Jack slid onto the bed and stroked his cheek, "OK baby?"

"So drained" Ianto sighed, "Like I've been on a hike up the mountain. Gods, I'm tired."

"Then rest" Jack whispered, "Sleep and when you wake up it will all still be here, we will wait for you darling. Always."

Ianto smiled as he drifted deeper and Jack waited until a soft snore sounded before he slid from the bed and went back out to chaos.

"But why can't we have her!" Babbit demanded, "I want a sister. Brothers are gross."

"Oi!" Walter spluttered, "I resemble that remark!"

She grinned at him and poked out her tongue.

"Sweetheart, Taddy has Ton. You know how special you are and how much we love you right?" Jack asked as he pulled her into his arms, "Well Ton is another kind of special. Not clever special like you, he is another special. Like, you are a kitty cat and he is a doggy."

She huffed as she agreed reluctantly with the analogy, "So … Ton doesn't want another sister?"

"Ton needs a Taddy" Jack explained, "He will probably always need his Taddy, just like now. He will not grow up like you, a part of him will always be wee Ton inside. Taddy will always love him special, will always care for him. Another baby would be too much. Besides, poor Taddy is so tired. As much as he would take another baby, is that really fair? Taddy needs looking after sometimes too ya know."

Babs nodded as she considered this and knew her Daddy was speaking truthfully. Poor Taddy was so tired and she wanted him for a long time. She didn't want him to wear out. She could never get another Taddy.

Not her sweet Taddy.

She felt silly for thinking about having the baby, knowing how the twins tired him out sometimes. Of course he deserved some time off.

Besides.

One day he would take care of her own babies.

Right?


	49. mamas and the papas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3kdlzs9yn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Baby Neve was so cute that Walter didn't want to share, reluctantly handing her to Stephen after the third plea.

"Aw, look. Her wee lips" he gushed, "She's blowing a raspberry."

Water peered over his shoulder and agreed that she was lovely as Babs glowered from Gene's lap, suddenly grateful they hadn't' kept her themselves. All this fussing over a baby for god's sake!

"My baby will be a looker" she told the room with a sniff of distain, "She will be able to speak three…no four languages!"

"Really?" Idris teased, "As long as she speaks Babbit she will be lovely."

Babs frowned as she tried to work out if that was a compliment or not, then found her lap full of baby.

"Here sis, your turn" Stephen crowed, "Mamas have to know how to do this."

"Don't' be stupid, I won't be a Mama!" she scowled, "Bethy will be Mama. I will be Tadda!"

"But you're a girl now" Stephen pointed out, not realising the landmine he was stepping on, "You have to have a girl's title."

"Excuse me!" she snarled, "I still have my tally whacker mister, and I am sure it's probably bigger than yours! How dare you say I have to have a girl's title just cos I am one!"

"What's this?" Ianto asked for the doorway, still sleepy.

"Stephen says I can't be a Taddy, I have to be a Mama coz of me girly bits!" she snarled, "But I have boy bits too. Just coz I am a girl, it doesn't mean I am gonna chop it off!"

"Easy, easy now" Ianto rushed to rescue the baby, sitting and crooning until the lip wobble stopped, "Babs. You are a boy who identifies as a girl with love for another girl. That is fine. Nothing wrong with it. When the hormone injections you are on really kick in you will get boobs and your …tally whacker will shrink. But it will be there. You will still be a girly-boy. OK?"

"Can I be a Taddy?" she demanded.

"You and Bethy can still make babies, maybe not traditionally coz of the hormones making you more girly but with medical help you can. Of course." Ianto assured her, "You can be called Taddy. Tada. Mummy, I personally always liked Mumsy. Can you see a Mumsy, all cuddly and loving?"

Babs leaned back to consider.

"OR Daddy can be Papa, Popa, Padre, Da" Ianto said calmly, "A title is not what makes you who you are. Your baby might choose a new name. If it's yours it might have its own choice of title anyway."

"Padre" she whimpered, "That sounds cool. I like that Daddy is the Captain."

"Exactly" Ianto smiled, "That is a title too."

"Huh" Babs grunted, "I am sorry I was angry Stephen. You were a doddy head though."

"I was only teasing" he replied, "I didn't mean to make you angry. You will be a lovely Tad."

"Of course I will, Taddy taught me!" she huffed as she walked off to find Bethy.

Maybe she had an idea too.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloody chap 48 hadn't posted the other day, fixed now xxx

"Here's what happened" Ianto told his audience and they leaned forward as Ianto got more comfortable, "Just after dinner one night, my Babs came up to tell me there was "something wrong" with one of the two lizards she holds prisoner in her room.

"He's just lying there looking sick," she told me. "I'm serious, Taddy. Can you help?"

I put my best lizard-healer expression on my face and followed her into her bedroom. One of the little lizards was indeed lying on its back, looking stressed. I immediately knew what to do.

"Cariad," I called, "come look at the lizard!"

"Oh, my gosh!" my lovely husband exclaimed. "She's having babies."

"What?" Babbit demanded. "But his name is Bert, Dad!"

I was equally outraged.

"Hey, how can that be? I thought we said we didn't want them to reproduce," I said accusingly to John who was the procurer of said lizards.

"Well, what do you want me to do, post a sign in their cage?"John sarcastically answered me.

"No, but you were supposed to get two boys!" I reminded him, (in my most loving, calm, sweet voice, while gritting my teeth)."

_There was titters around the library as the village all seemed to lean forward as one, this being a new story he hadn't shared before._

"Yeah, Bert and Sheila! Isn't Sheila supposed to have the babies then?" my princess demanded.

"Well, it's just a little hard to tell on some guys, you know," I informed Babs and by now the rest of the family had gathered to see what was going on. I shrugged, deciding to make the best of it.

"Kids, this is going to be a wondrous experience," I announced. "We're about to witness the miracle of birth..."

"Oh, gross!" they shrieked

"Well, isn't THAT just great? What are we going to do with a litter of tiny little lizard babies?" my husband wanted to know while John was already wondering if we could sell them. Babs was declaring him a heartless bastard and we peered at the patient. After much struggling, what looked like a tiny foot would appear briefly, vanishing a scant second later.

"We don't appear to be making much progress," I noted.

"Its breech," Jack whispered, horrified.

"Do something, Daddy!" Babs urged.

"Okay, okay." Squeamishly, Jack reached in and grabbed the foot when it next appeared, giving it a gentle tug. It disappeared. He tried several more times with the same results.

_Ianto was doing the motions of pinching his thumb and index finger together as people leaned in to watch the demonstration of delivery, his mimicking of the voices eerily accurate._

"Should I call 911?" my eldest, Stephen wanted to know. "Maybe they could talk us through the trauma."

"Let's get Bert to the vet," I said grimly. We drove to the vet with my wee love holding the cage in her lap.

"Breathe, Bert, breathe," she urged.

"I don't think lizards do Lamaze," Walter tried to explain to her. She was beside herself.

The vet took Bert back to the examining room and peered at the little animal through a magnifying glass.

"What do you think, Doc, a C-section?" Babs suggested scientifically.

"Oh, very interesting," he murmured. "Mr. and Captain Harkness-Jones, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I gulped, nodding for Walter and Stephen to help comfort Babs as John flapped about like a bloody mad mare. Ton was the only calm one with his hat pulled down over his face to escape the madness in Chrys' arms.

"Is Bert going to be okay?" my Cariad asked.

"Oh, perfectly," the vet assured us. 'This lizard is not in labour.. In fact, that isn't EVER going to happen . . . Bert is a boy. You see, Bert is a young male. And occasionally, as they come into maturity, like most male species, they um . . um . . . masturbate. Just the way he did, lying on his back."

We were silent, absorbing this.

"So, Bert's just … just . . . excited," my husband offered.

"Exactly," the vet replied, relieved that we understood.

More silence. Then I started to giggle. And giggle. And then even laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded of me, knowing, but not believing that the man he married would commit the upcoming affront to his flawless manliness. Tears were now running down my face and I could barely speak. '"It's just .that ...I'm picturing you pulling on its . … . its. . . teeny little . . "

_Ianto stopped talking as he gasped for more air to bellow with laughter once more. The crowd laughed softly with him, waiting for his punch line._

"That's enough," Jack warned me. We thanked the vet and hurriedly bundled the lizard and our Babs back into the car... we were glad everything was going to be okay.

"I know Bert's really thankful for what you did, Daddy." she told Jack "Such a relief."

"Oh, you have NO idea," I had to agree, trying not to laugh. Two lizards: $140. One travel cage: $50. Trip to the vet: $30. Memory of your husband pulling on a lizard's winkie: Priceless!"

_Now the place was really laughing as they knew the reason for the Mayor's giggles, the image of Jack jerking off the lizard making Ianto squeal with mirth._

"Moral of the story: Pay attention in biology class." Ianto choked out, "Lizards lay eggs!"

.

.

.

.

This was a true story I read in a blog that wouldn't go away as I put it to our boys.


	51. Are you there deer?

Jack etered the house and called out as he pulled his gloves off, canting his head to listen for any signs of life but there was only silence.

Weird.

He went to the covered lean-to by the back door and the Mayoral Motor sat there staring back.

He went back in and calmly checked each room before going out into the chalets to call out some more. He found Bets and Herb in a chalet changing some bedding as Connor worked nearby on a gutter.

No Ianto.

Jack was turning back for the house when he saw footprints and his heart flipped as his eyes followed them up the path to the gate, the way to the mountain.

Oh god.

Jack ran, following the tracks with open fear as he yelled Ianto's name and he soon found himself panting was he struggled to calm down.

There, ahead of him was Ianto.

Seated on one of the many wooden benches placed aroud the mountain's lower edges for people, Ianto sat with a menagerie of woodland creatures gathered as he flicked breacrumbs and crusts saved from Babbit's many crustless sandwiches to them.

"Cariad" he said with joy as he watched Jack approach, "You scared the deer!"

"Deer?" Jack said and then he noticed the tracks as he sat and Ianto shushed him. After a while they returned, hesitantly creeping from the treeline and Ianto flicked the rolled oats at them, then grasped Jack's hands with glee as they watched the creatures all feed.

"There were squirrels before, but they run off with their wee mouths and hands full, I think they might have a wee famiy somewhere in there" Ianto whispered, "I must get some more trial mix for them. They really wanted the corn."

Jack settled and watched a couple of phesants creep out to feed as Ianto squeezed with delight and the silent world around them turned slowly.

After the animanls had slid away Ianto tilted his head up to let the gently falling snow settle.

"I feel so …calm" he finally said, "Like …everything is going to be OK. Ya know?"

"So, with wee Neve here you think whatever you were waiting for had arrived?" Jack asked, rubbing Ianto's hands in his.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "I know things have been crazy but now things are going to be OK. I feel it in my bones. We're OK. We are all OK now."

Jack pulled Ianto in and kissed him, feeling him go limp against him and he listened to the world around them. Snow crackled as it shifted and settled, small creatures snuffled about their feet as thy sought to last crumbs and Ianto's breath against his neck as Ianto closed his eyes and snuggled for warmth.

"I love you" Jack whispered, suddenly overcome.

"Oh Cariad, I love you too" Ianto sighed sofly, "so much. So happy."

"OI!"

They both straightened up and watched Ton stomping toward sthem, laiden down with enough wool to cover several sheep and Ianto started to laugh as Walter ran after him with a look of pure mirth.

"I told the wee bugger it as too cold to go out" Walter laughed, "I turned around to help put away the groceries and next timg I know he's gone!"

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Ianto laughed as he settled back against Jack.

"Yeah, but the eggnog is gonna be a killer. She seems to have that devilish look!" Walter laughed.

Ton reached them and demanded, "UP!"

Javk lifted him into his lap and Ianto leaned in to kiss the little piece of space still viable under several hats and scarves.

"My clever boy, you did such a good job of bundling up, are you OK in there?" Ianto laughed.

"HOT!" Ton panted, his tounge out like he sees the dggies do, "Belly hot!"

"Oh dear, a hot belly is a dangerous thing" Ianto gapsed, "We need to get you home before it needs something to eat to calm it down."

"Yeah, cold eats" Ton sighed happily as he was lifted into his Daddy's hip, Taddy keeping a hand on his back as they walked down the hill to the gate.

"Tad? You OK?" Walter asked, "Pretty bumpy out here"

"All good, I took my time." Ianto assured him, touched by his concern, "I'm fine sweetheart."

And Ianto found that he was.


	52. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/sjtz0x01b/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto heard the screaming first, rising from the chair as it drew close and everyone in the town meeting poured out into the street as the huge green blob grew closer, Ton leaning out of it screaming like he was being murdered as Eugene pushed, James chasing them yelling at his husband to slow down.

"What. The. Fuck" Ianto said in uncharacteristic horror.

They roared past and Ianto turned to watch it go around a corner with Eugene hanging on for dear life as it took him off his feet.

"Bloody Mary on her rag!" James spluttered as he drew near and stopped, clasping his knees as he leaned over trying to catch his breath, "Silly bastard will have a coronary!"

"Dad?"

"Er, hello Teddy" the grey haired man smiled, his hawk like features looking furtive as he edged towards the corner. "Snow plough did a lovely job. Was this Herb's work?"

"Dad!"

"Well. You know your Taddy. It was a website thing, started out he was looking for a wee buggy for Neve. Then ..er…we found a link to this website that makes big ones" James cringed as his son's glare told him he was aware of such websites and why a grown man might like a adult sized buggy, "Er, I didn't know until it arrived that he'd added it to the virtual cart. Honest darling."

"Dad. Regardless of what the fucking thing cost, Ton is far too big to be …."

It roared past going on the other direction, this time with Babs in it as well, clinging to Ton as she added to the siren screams.

Right. Of course.

"For Ton, was it?" Ianto turned slowly to glare at his father as in the distance it mowed down some pretty potted flowers outside a residence.

"Well, it is quite large" James slumped, defeated by a stare he knew so well, "The monster buggy is too small now, the twins have it. You know he spoils her. Of all the children, you know she is his sweetie. Of course he worked out that they would both fit no problem."

"Goddess on a donkey" Ianto said in wonderment as it came towards them once more, this time with a terrified looking Eugene inside as Jack hollered at them to get out of the way, the kids racing along with the dogs as Babbit fell over laughing and struggled to get up again.

"Oops?" James offered.

"You know you will be expected to have a go" Ianto huffed, "Buggered if I'm going to get in it. I don't' trust a bloody one of you not to give me more grey hair going down ….oh shit."

Jack tripped at the top of the hill and Eugene screamed as the buggy picked up speed, his hair whipping back along with the new green scarf purchased especially to match his beloved's ride and as it raced past, overtaking a tractor, Ianto turned back to his father.

"I know how hard it is to control one, I have one of my own but seriously Daddy. Look at him!"

They turned to look at the buggy as it perched in the hedgerow, wheels still spinning and looking like a big green Pac Man trying to eat the greenery as Eugene laughed and screamed inside the hedge that he was stuck.

"Well, we sure did pick them" James agreed as Jack reached out to pull the buggy out, overcompensating for the weight and not only puling it onto himself but then releasing it to roll back over him and sedately back towards Ianto.

Babs finally got hold of it and she stood with one hand on it as she berated them, telling them that if there was a scratch on it they were polishing it with their bloody tooth brushes.

James and Ianto looked at each other with matching frowns as they mouthed 'toothbrushes' as each other and then gave in, laughing as the scene.

As Grub managed to clamber in and bark for a turn Ianto swung and went back inside to finish the paperwork.

Bloody mad the lot of them.


	53. Racing towards the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9zjiz2ir3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It took a few tries but Ianto had managed to master the art of folding and unfolding the monstrosity Ton had named 'Froggy' and Jack helped him lift it out of the SUV as Ton waited patiently with Connor, talking ten-to-the-dozen to the startled twins watching the thing appear.

"Hey guys" Idris called out, the little buggy that looked like it belonged in an old black and white movie was being pushed by a proud Taddy as Gene clucked down at his daughter and Idris was striding along proudly beside them.

"Hey Idi" Ianto smiled as the clips engaged with loud clicks and Ton clambered in with glee, rocking it to make it go.

"Christ, your Tad did out do himself this time" Idris laughed as he crouched to inspect the large wheels.

"This means the twins can keep the purple buggy until they are too big and need a two-beast carrier, then it can go to Neve." Ianto explained, "Since Ton is going to want this bloody thing forever, it seems the Purple People Eater is finally allowed to be passed on."

"Brilliant" Connor said as it was pulled out and unfolded, scooping the babies from the wee pram they had outgrown and plonking them into the new ride. Little faces lit up as they recognised something they had been in before, squealing and waving little hands frantically as they knew it might bring speed. However the Grandys were not there to do the mad pushing so Ianto clucked for a while, kissing the hands before rising and stepping aside for Connor to take the handles.

"Lovely" Em said happily as she slid her hand into Ianto's and they walked sedately towards the courthouse and the paperwork that would make Neve officially a Jones.

Then Ianto stopped walking, his mouth falling open as the men whooped and took off, the buggies all bouncing as they raced along the footpath.

"Oh my god, that poor baby" Em gasped.

"Well, I guess it's starting her off as we mean to go on" Gene sighed, starting to walk again as Jack leapt and crowed, Ton laughing as he gripped the huge railing.

"Winners!" Jack yelled as passersby stopped and watched the strange display.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner" Ton screamed loudly, then fell back into the pillows his Taddy had lovingly covered in red so Froggy had a red mouth.

"Rigged!" Idris was arguing, pulling his buggy away from them like they were contaminated as the twins screamed with glee, clapping as they agreed with Ton.

"Gods, we can pick them" Gene muttered and Ianto was reminded of their father doing the same huff, then he was laughing as well, getting scooped up by his triumphant Captain.

By the time they got to the judge's chambers a rematch had been demanded and Connor was arguing with Idris that his longer legs had given him an advantage.

"Terrible, how losers do that" Idris said to Jack, "We both know he was last because he was too busy checking the babies and their wee heads banging together."

"Didn't hurt them" Jack agreed, "They both had their wee bobble hats on."

"Crash helmet" Jack clicked his fingers, "That's what we forgot. Ton's wee helmet. Need two really."

"Oh don't worry, I think Taddy said something about them being on back order for the twins" Gene laughed. Connor threw his head back and laughed as he revelled in the family that had adopted him and his, watching with pride as Gene and Idris signed the papers that joined Neve to the madness.

It was done without fanfare. Neve Adeola Jones was sleeping through most of it and she started to fuss as they made their way out to the main foyer.

"Mayor Harkness-Jones?"

Ianto turned to see a reporter and he grinned as he offered his hand, "Hello Johnty. Look, my brother and his husband have just adopted their first child. A family member's child. This is wee Neve."

"Awwwwww" the man crooned as he looked at the little queen, "She is so lovely. So tiny. My third was tiny like this. Such a surprise after the first two piglets. Awwww. Yellow really pops on her."

"Yeah, she is so cute" Ianto and Gene said in unison and the man looked up with surprise, then started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you have a twin!"

This is my brother" Ianto smiled, "Gene is older than me but we are often mistaken for each other"

"God. Is he coming to the award evening?" Johnty asked, "You could really freak some people out, as if your family are not crazy enough ….as ….oh wow. Are you from Walter' side of the family?"

Idris blinked, then laughed as he pointed at Gene, "I'm his husband."

"Wow. You know, you never answered me about that magazine spread for the holidays, I know you wanted things low key but …damn, your family are so brilliant." Johnty begged, "All of you, the entire mad clan."

"Er Jarred told me about that letter" Ianto sighed, "I was in a lockout mood. With the awards evening coming we will need some publicity I guess, but you are best to talk to my Taddy. He likes to be in charge of the children, including me."

Jack gave Johnty the phone number for the Grandys and looked at Ianto, "Are you sure?"

"Babs in a new dress with her beloved brothers? Bethy in a matching gown and the wee twins with our new niece?" Ianto snorted, "I have to stop being a Grinch. New Year, new attitude!"

Jack liked that.

He liked that a lot.


	54. lucky enough

They were shopping for Jack's birthday. It was still a few weeks away but the heebie-jeebies had hold of Ianto and although he knew it was safe, he still wanted someone with him while shopping in the mall so Gene was happily going along with him.

The memories of the bombing were like ghosts out the corner of his eye. It was eerie to walk along pushing his own pushchair and he was glad he wasn't alone as he passed the spot where flowers were already placed.

Ton was in his buggy, the wee queen in hers and they were calmly walking from the SUV to the mall entrance when Gene saw it.

Ton raised a hand and then grinned and shuffled back with glee as the automatic doors opened.

"What's he doing" Gee hissed to Ianto who sighed.

"Guess who watched Star Wars the other night" Ianto snorted, "Thinks he might be a bloody Jedi now. Has been doing it all bloody day. This morning I caught Bets pandering to him, pretending that he was controlling her with his hand waving and babbling."

Gene laughed and then watched as they approached the doors for the café, the little hand waving imperiously with a sniff of distain as the doors opened.

"Don't feed the obsession" Ianto warned and Gene giggled as he wondered how his little sweetheart would act as a little person.

"Strange" Ianto sighed, "I used to push Walter in here by the corner where I could still see him when going to the counter."

"Didn't someone sit with him?" Gene frowned and Ianto laughed softly.

"I told you" Ianto said softly, "I was blamed for your death. Everyone turned on me. I was abandoned and had to suffer the loss of Lisa and the birth of Walter alone. He was two before Rhiannon and I reconciled, followed by the parentals who admitted to wanting to say sorry but knowing I would spit at them like a cornered cat."

"Shit" Gene sighed, "I love this wee one but I don't know if I could cope on my own. She is so innocent and delicate."

"Walt was prem. Imagine spending Christmas day in the NICU praying he got strong enough to cuddle by his birthday." Ianto smiled as he watched Ton furtively check the baby and reach out to tuck her blanket around her, then sit back quickly before it was apparent he was clucking.

"I saw that too" Gene whispered, "Is that a thaw I sense?"

"Now he is getting used to the idea that she's yours and I'm not bringing her home, I think he is warming to the idea of being a cousin" Ianto grinned, "Apparently, cousins give each other birthday and Christmas gifts, so I'm told."

Gene laughed at the logic and looked over in time to see Ton waving excitedly to someone and he tapped Ianto as a strange woman rushed over with glee.

"Harriet!" Ianto called out and she waved as she pulled up a chair and looked down at the baby.

Ianto went over and said hello to Lisa's mother then watched as she gently lifted the waking baby to her shoulder, cooing with delight.

"Harriet, this is my brother Gene" Ianto said calmly, "Gene, this is Lisa's mum. I'm sure Walter has shown you the lovely shirt she got him for Christmas. It fits him like a glove."

"I am glad" she smiled back, "I saw the colour and knew it would look lovely on him. Such a handsome boy."

"This is Gene's little Neve" Ianto smiled and she gave a noise of interest, "Gene and his partner have adopted her. You remember Idris, right? Big black Hoodlum?"

She looked uncomfortable as she nodded and then carefully lowered the baby to her arms to get a good look at her.

"So dainty" she whispered.

"Walter is smitten" Ianto smiled, "Already telling everyone the Jones name is growing darker each day the cheeky monkey!"

Gene accepted his daughter as Harriet bid them a nice day and leaned in to kiss Ton, then to her delight he decided to speak to her. "Fank Oo for da Colouring books, I love Iron man!"

"Oh! I'm glad you like them darling, Walter told me you were so good at colouring" she said as she rubbed a little cheek.

"Bye bye Nana Harry" he waved and she waved back as she moved away though the people.

"You forgive and forgive and forgive, don't you" Gene said with wonderment.

"Life is too short to hold grudges" Ianto shrugged, "It's a poison that makes you sick. I have no time for it."

Gene watched his brother take the baby and place her gently in Ton's arms for a wee cuddle, telling him that he was such a lovely big cousin to care for her.

As Ton shone down at the baby Gene realised Ianto was also speaking about him too.

Hadn't he been lucky to have forgiveness after his bullshit?


	55. proposals

"Taddy?" Ianto said calmly as he watched his Tad bustle about the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Eugene answered as he wiped the counter down and rearranged the pottery caddies.

"Taddy, you do know Bets will cut your balls off if you chip one of those" Ianto said in the same calm tone and Eugene froze, realising it was not his kitchen he was fluffing in.

"Taddy, sit and tell me" Ianto sighed, "Whatever it is, it's better off out than in"

"Like a fart" Eugene laughed softly and then sighed, rubbing his face, "OK. It's the studio, I know you won't like it so ….I promised I would ask anyway."

Ianto nodded and his father continued, "They are excited about the upcoming awards. They want a special episode where Walter's character, Piney gets adopted."

"Won't it be the end of the show?" Ianto frowned, "Given that he lives in an orphanage?"

"That's just it" Eugene grimaced and Ianto knew he was about to hear the bad part, "They have this brilliant plan. You see, someone pointed out that he is getting too old to be in a juvenile facility so they decided that if the good doctor adopted him he could stay as a member of the family. The show could go forever."

"And?"

"Well. Ianto, you do realise you are the Doctor." Eugene huffed, "They want your character to adopt him, which means a larger part they want you to play. You would supposedly be a love interest for the man who runs the place, the two of you would become a couple. An outwardly gay couple with a young son and they would also look at Babs down the line. It would be a stir"

"Shit" Ianto said softly, "It would. Also, this would mean possible intimate scenes with Denver who is definitely not gay."

"No, his wife would gladly back that one up" Jack said from the doorway and Ianto turned to smile at him.

"Cariad, did you hear their idiotic idea?" Ianto laughed, "Maybe they could ask Gene. No one would know the difference!"

"The die-hard fans would" Eugene warned, "You already have a following who know full well you have an older, and according to them, less attractive brother."

Ianto roared with laughter as he slapped the table and Eugene turned to address the one he knew he had to convince.

"It would mean one to two days filming a week. Or a week where there is three days, then the next week off. They understand that Teddy is delicate and they would do all they could to work around his energy levels. They are rally invested in this idea and would provide a trailer, as much cuts and breaks as needed, rewrites …whatever it takes. They want this series to take off and see Henderson Pine going into adulthood."

Ianto had stopped laughing as he looked at Jack and frowned, "Taddy seems serious. I mean, I can't. Right? After all, I … I'm not the man I once was. And Ton …"

"They said they would write him in once I pointed out his reluctance to let you out of hi sight" Eugene rushed to assure him, "They would have him as your son already, just never seen before. Ton could just be Ton and …and….Walter would be able to act with him because Ton will always do anything Walter asked of him."

"Taddy, I can't . What if I'm having a wobbly day?"

"Wobbly?"

"Tad, sometimes I can't walk properly, I wobble. I stumble. I get tired, confused and need Jack. Need my village and my family. My security. I'm not the man I was" Ianto's sorrow was apparent and it tore at Jacks' heart as he saw Ianto wilting under his own belittlement.

"You are my husband" Jack said softly, "You are handsome, funny, strong and so damned gorgeous that I watch you sleep and count your breaths until you wake for me again."

"Twypsn" Ianto blushed as he accepted a kiss, then sighed, "But I can't."

Jack sat and looked at Eugene who was nervously plucking at the edge of the table cloth and considered what was being asked here.

"If he does a day of filming and a day off, then another day if need be per week" Jack pointed a finger as Eugene looked up with interest, "If he is tired or unwell they will have to film around him until he is up to it. He may have days where he can go several episodes before flagging but I will not have him exhausted!"

"He is right here" Ianto blinked, "Jack. Are you sure? This could be a big thing."

"Guest star" Jack said finally, "It might go several episodes without you even in the script, as long as you don't become a main player I don't see the harm. After all, it is for Walter's future development."

Ianto's final nod of agreement the decider.

Eugene looked to the doorway here Walter was hovering, waiting nervously and smiled as Walter punched the air.


	56. Ton strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kga7f0bcf/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto was calm as the photo session began, he found himself warming to the interviewer and was soon laughing as he hoisted Izzy up between takes to croon while Ren ran in to scold her for getting away from him next door.

"My god, more kids?" the photographer laughed and Ianto spun with glee to introduce Jarred and Carl who had arrived to collect their kids. When Ianto pointed Jarred out and the reporter realised it was the Mayor's personal Assistant who lived next door with the Village Fire Chief it was another lot of photos as the village became part of the story.

Ianto was soon driving them along in the Mayoral Motor as the kids all raced past, showing them the library and school with the pride of a father showing his offspring.

The six page spread with centrefold of the family was eagerly snapped up, as well as a framed copy presented by the reporter who now felt like part of the village. The news had leaked that they were moving some of the filming to the village as this would be the home of the child psychologist/love interest and Walter was now beside himself as his beloved village went into the show's opening credits.

The awards evening was looming at the weekend and Ianto had given in, letting the children wear the same clothing frpm the photo shoot so as they lined up on the red carpet they would all look the same, except the scream from Babs was fair warning that something had gone wrong.

Ianto struggled from the chair and left the office, calling out to Heck that it sounded like his little shit again, limping down the hallway to find his daughter beside herself with grief as Ton sat calmly eating his spaghetti like nothing was wrong.

How he got the idea in his head to do it, Ianto would never know but since he had been trying on other peoples stuff for a few weeks and everyone had been told to put things up high it really wasn't as much of a surprise as one might think.

However, a fat little cherub sitting there in a snow white ball gown complete with a tiara eating spaghetti by slurping it up while the sauce splattered the dress was a disaster of epic proportions for the princess that had intended wearing it in a day's time.

Ianto slumped as he watched knowing there was no way he could save the organza skirts as Ton wiped a hand casually on the fabric and reached for a handful of garlic bread.

"Ton, why are you doing that" Babs sobbed and he looked up, seeing his sister's distress for the first time and he dropped everything to struggle to his feet, further smearing the sauce on the skirts and Babs fell to her knees with grief.

"Shit" John said from the doorway, the glass of milk for Ton in his hands and his eyes wide as he took in the scene "Bets? Did you not notice what the Ton was wearing when he came for his dinner?"

"No, why?" she said pushing past him to gasp with horror as what looked like a scene out of Stephen King's Carrie greeted her complete with a heartbroken girl in pieces on the floor.

"Right" Ianto sighed, lugging the mess into the bathroom to get the dress off, "I'm not cleaning the carpet. He should have been at the bloody table; you know he's not allowed food in here anymore."

Babs went to her Papa and curled up in his lap, still sobbing as Ianto watched the imp play in the bath and called the store for a mercy dash if possible. Their sad admission that there were no more, they had sold the last two to him made Ianto slap himself with annoyance.

What a bloody idiot!

Ianto left Jack bathing the boy and went next door to beg Bethy for a favour and a promise that she could have the bright yellow one she had wanted in the first place but Babs had preferred the whites. With Bethy now excited at the thought of the new dress, Ianto carried the white gown Bethy wore for the photo shoot and hung it in Bab's room, then calmly shoved the soiled one into the bin bag with soft hums, trying to find a happy place.

As the dresses had been replicas there was no need to change any of the accessories but Ianto did get the antique broach his Grandmother had worn on her wedding day and had carefully attached the forest green and white Cameo broach to the gusset of the dress along with a matching silk wrap to make it even more pretty, also a match for the cravat and tie Walter was wearing in the Henderson Pine colours.

He was finished, sitting on the bed and sighing softly as he mentally went through his wardrobe and remembered a forest green waistcoat shot with silver he could wear to match the children on stage. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a soft gasp and then arms were around his neck as his daughter sobbed and thanked him for saving her life.

Ianto held her tight as he promised he always would.

That was his job.

Best one in the world.


	57. awards for big hearts are rare

Ianto stood proudly with the children on the red carpet, Ton on his hip before Jack relieved him of the weight knowing Ianto was going to pay for the length of time standing on the hard ground anyway.

Jack was surprised to see as many people calling out to Ianto for autographs as the kids but was not surprised that Ianto took the time to speak to them, let them touch him and even lift a baby up for a kiss while its parents went wild. Walter then wanted the baby and Babs stood looking into the bundle with equal fascination as the flashes went off.

Then it was into the sanctuary of the Green Room where they headed for the makeup chair as Ton demanded his Taddy's phone and settled to play a game. Jack glanced over more than once to find famous people engaging him in conversation and was glad he was in a good mood, happy to talk to strangers.

"Oh Babs, you are so pretty" Walter said softly as he watched her pout, "If not for the fact that you are my sister, I might want to marry you one day."

Instead of the usual comeback she smiled as she turned and told him her feeling were the same and any girl or boy he brought home was going to get the 'Harkness-Jones' treatment to see if they are worthy.

With laughter they headed out to give the award for screen writing and Babs screamed as their own "Give Me Hope" screen writer was named and she jumped about so much Walter was laughing too much to read it, turning for his father who was striding out to snatch it up and calmly read it out loud as the place laughed at the sweet little girl having a meltdown.

They found their seats and Stephen Fry took a moment to wave to Babs as she stood and blew him a kiss before being seated and he informed everyone there, "Babs is now down."

More giggles as the evening progressed. Then came Guest Star in a TV Series and Ianto was softly cooing as he cuddled Ton when his name was read and Jack grinned as Ianto went on, oblivious to the applause for him as he kissed a little cheek and was stared up at adoringly.

" **Ianto Harkness-Jones on Give Me Hope"**

Babs went stock still with shock as Walter yelled, Jack turned to take Ton who hated the entire nose and latched on like a limpet, so Ianto calmly walked up with Ton firmly hanging on.

"Hello there" he said as he got to the microphone and everyone laughed softly as he grinned, "Sorry about that. The Ton Monster wants his bubble bath, it's that time and I've had to bribe him with chicken nuggets afterwards now."

Soft laughter as Ton slid down to stand and hold Ianto's hand in his little matching tux, a shy grin as he waved like he had seen babs do.

"I am shocked to get this, not really an actor see?" Ianto told them, "Just a Tad who wants to please his children. I guess that's a big enough job some days. All of them different, all of them so wonderful …ah, thank you Stephen love."

Stephen reached the edge of the stage and held his arms out, Ianto let Ton go and he ran, leaping into his arms for a spin around in the space in front of the stage.

"I can get me words now" Ianto said. Reaching in to his pocket for his speech and titters started as he unfiled it and a picture of something green was visible. "Ah. Bart couldn't come tonight, has a girlfriend now and they were having a night under the heat lamp so Ton and Babs agreed on his likeness instead."

More giggles as he sighed, "Right. Thank you to the wonderful team that keep my children in work, give me a break and still find time to produce an award winning show. Mostly though, thank you to the fans. All those lovely prayers and well wishes during my recovery from ….that."

Ianto cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, "I love my family. I consider those loyal to be family. So, to all who watch, enjoy and follow, thank you for being a part of my life, my family and my future. Thank you all."

Ianto then bowed and walked to the edge to the stage where Jack was waiting, helping him down the stairs as his concern was broadcast on the big screen, the smile as Ianto showed him the award and received a gentle loving kiss making more than one watcher sigh.

Such a handsome family.

Walter and Babs cleaned up in their categories and Ton was angry until Taddy said the award was for being his Taddy, then Ton was happy to carry it and tell everyone it was Taddy's for his big heart bit.

Ianto was unsure who the winner of the evening really was as the little boy swaggered along holding it out like a beacon.

And chicken nuggets before bedtime.

What a night!


	58. Mare!

"Neve!" Ianto said with delight as his brother struggled into the office and the couple talking to Ianto both turned eagerly to see the little baby.

"You're not finished" Gene hesitated, "I can come back."

"Don't you dare!" Ianto growled, "Give her to me and nobody has to get hurt."

Gene snorted and placed the capsule down, removing the baby and placing her in Ianto's arms. His joy was mirrored as the elderly couple craned their heads for a look and then crooned as she yawned.

"You want me to wait?" Gene asked and Ianto sighed softly.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you and believe me, I can handle her with my limp. The Mayoral Motor is out there and I will take it so slow with her in the jump seat, all buckled in. Yes we will missy. Yeah!" Ianto was rocking her happily and Gene impulsively slid around the desk and kissed Ianto, then left.

"Such a nice boy, your parents must be so proud of you both" Mr Boulder said and Ianto smiled softly.

"Rhiannon was the apple of their eye even if she was their niece, much like Babs is I guess. Gene is their son and I was supposed to be their nephew. But like our Ton, I lost my parents and needed someone to love me. Just as they took me in, it's my job to do the same. The three of us have the same mum, Gene and I the same father as well. Sometimes I felt a bit lost, confused as I felt like I was intruding in their perfect life. It took so long to realise it was mine as well. This village is like that. It seems too idyllic, it seems like some sort of set up. It takes time to settle, to find that you have a spot. A place. Herb, out there with the Ton monster in the garden, loves talking cars and has one he is always fixing like your one you rolled up in. They even have a wee hotrod club. My Bets who is like a mother to us all is always looking for someone to play canasta. We're buggered if we can work it out but you look like a canasta player to me Mrs Boulder." Ianto smiled and her face lit up as she confirmed it. "Lovely! Hope you like kids, we are full up here and overflowing. I have four of me own as well as any others I can pinch."

"Our grandkids come every holidays, another reason we chose here. Every photo in your brochures have kids in them. Plenty to see and do, they will love the walkways and the sweet little gardens." Mrs Boulder, 'call me Irene' said and Ianto nodded.

"We also have impromptu hayrides and such, like next Thursday we are painting the hall, the children want a mural. About twice a year we whitewash it and let them go. So festive." Ianto smiled, "Always group activities if they are sociable. Also, the horses are friendly out in the fields if they want to go lay in the long grass and draw or read under the shade of the trees. Winter means the hall and library are always open with crafts and stuff, lots to do."

"Exactly, goodness. When we retired we thought we were past all this with the just teenagers, then our daughter remarries and has a second family. Not that we complain, the teenagers only care about power sources and internet, the little ones though. These second lot, they are a new breed." Irene huffed.

"Yes, Walter and Stephen, the two teenagers are happy with anything but Babs and wee Ton want explanations, an itinerary and complain if we do something off the list." Ianto sighed, gaining knowing nods.

"The house is a lovely one, I've been in there after the floods to check it over. The water didn't get over the threshold of that one ya know" Ianto told them as they walked out and Ianto still carried his little rose as Jarred followed quietly with the capsule, "Herb did the flower beds and I think Walter helped on that one too. He loves pansies, plants them everywhere like he's trying to take over the world with them. Says they remind him on Ton with their happy faces."

"Walter, he's the one with the hair" Sam asked.

"Yes, dreadlocks. It's a phase, he will probably get them shaved off once filming is underway for the new season, depends on the show's writers. They are pretty accommodating though, the kids are good at trying to keep continuity as most scenes are done in order."

"Oh, they are in a show?" Irene asked with surprise.

"Yes" Ianto smiled, loving the old dears, "Walter and my daughter Babs. They are in a TV show. Your grandchildren will love that too. Apparently they are quite popular."

"Taddy, is that Neve?" Babs was running over, her face full of glee as she reached for a cuddle and Ianto knelt, letting her take her cousin carefully from him. "Oh Neve! Such a pretty dress today, come along. I shall have to change now, we don't match."

"Darling?" Ianto called out and then threw his hands up as the baby was so easily stolen, the excited Bets waving from the doorway of their house and calling for Babs to being her the baby telling him who had tipped Babs off in the first place.

Crafty old mare!

.

.

.

.

So, maybe someone can help me out here. My beloved meretrixvilis gifted me a book, Torchwood Archive and it had an inscription inside. "To Joanne, lots of love GDL" and another word I can't make out ...anyone know where this origionally may have come from as it was purchased secondhand and for those of you who do not know ...my name is Joanne. So, Gareth has signed this for a Joanne, clearly not this one but she is ever so pleased to have it anyway.

[](https://postimg.org/image/orcaqoga7/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)


	59. moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/rnqn6e0rz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was revelling in having a baby again, even if it was just a loaner.

Little Neve was currently asleep on his chest as he hummed happily, rubbing her little back with his fingertips as he watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks.

So like Walter.

Ianto remembered that time like it was yesterday, when all he had was that moment, all he loved was there in front of him. All that was left to live for wrapped in a little onesie.

Walter has a habit, has since birth and Ianto remembered the first time he noticed it, the curl of the top lip, back up towards the little nose and the first time Jack had lovingly described it post-sex it had shocked him to find Walter had inherited the habit from him. He had never known that his top tip had a little back curl to it.

Now he watched Neve, her little eyelashes fluttering and her bottom lip sucked in and out. Martha used to do that when they were kids, so did Adeola. Now he watched the little dot do it like she was thinking and felt a rush of affection.

Funny the things passed on.

Ianto saw Rhiannon in Ton's huffing, his little hands on his hips as he told someone off for some perceived indiscretion and there is no way he could have known his mother did that …Ianto and Rhiannon's mother did as well.

Babs did the thumb sucking the same as John and as Ianto considered things he saw Jack in Stephen more and more, especially that shit eating grin. What would their children carry on? Would he be lying here one day with a grandchild on his chest watching a little lip curl back, or a thumb find a mouth as the finger stroked the nose tip?

"Hey" Jack said happily, sliding onto the bed and looking hopeful until the wee dot was slid across to his chest where she sighed and settled again, his grin wider than Ianto's as he looked at her tiny hand splayed out against his pale shirt.

"You miss this" he said to Ianto without accusation.

"Yeah. But …I can always nick her when I need a hit" Ianto shrugged, "I was just thinking, when we have grandchildren I will still watch with intensity."

"I like that idea" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto pull a blanket up over them, "I hope its a long way away and we are just as active as Bets and Herb are."

"I've been talking to Heck about that" Ianto said absently and Jack became still as he watched Ianto straighten the blanket, "We need to sort the stuff for the cabin. I think Bets and Herb would like to escape there sometimes without us but might not think they can."

Jack relaxed and nodded his agreement, "Maybe this weekend? Go up Friday afternoon, come back Monday or Tuesday? The kids aren't filming yet and can take their scripts to read, the run though isn't until Wednesday at the studios, right?"

"Sounds like a great idea, we can take the horses and bikes as well" Jack agreed, watching that little pout again.

"Stephen wanted to take some crates, camping stuff I think. I get the idea he want to set up that bloody tent and it's still too cold" Ianto sighed.

"How about we not help, he sees how hard it is and we tell him that in summer we can help him. First he needs to clear a space for it and that can put him off a bit" Jack offered, "tell him we can get some solar lights and stuff if he works out what he wants, We just don't offer until the tent thing comes up."

"Crafty Captain Harkness-Jones, crafty" Ianto agreed with a soft grin as Jack craned his neck to kiss a little head, "She still smells new doesn't she."

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily, "Hey Ton."

"Wot U got?" Ton demanded, climbing onto the bed to look suspiciously at his cousin.

"I have a chest all empty and in need of a bubba" Ianto said sadly, "I was thinking no one would come and then …Ta-daaaa….there's my baby boy!"

Ton lit up as he splattered onto Ianto and Ianto grunted as the air was knocked out of him, then laughed as Ton wriggled around until he was between his legs and pinning him down.

"Oh, so much better" Ianto sighed happily, "My perfect little boy. Look Daddy, you can have the girl, I've got my boy!"

Jack watched as Ton jammed a thumb into his mouth and glared at Neve before closing his eyes.

Ianto started to sing softly, lulling the babies in the bed and soon there was contended deep breathing as Ianto smiled at them.

Jack's snore was adorable.


	60. Comforting Warmth

The children were excited, Babs especially as Bethy was allowed to come as well and the road trip was sedate as the two girls rode with the olds in the camper, singing away.

Then as they pulled up to the cabin Ianto noticed Herb having some sort of fit and he ran back to find Herb pointing with glee and he spluttered something about to loo. Everyone appeared OK so Ianto went to the toilet and opened the door, then stood staring at what he found.

It was a no brainer who was responsible.

"Babs?"

"Yes Taddy?" she said sweetly, her arms sliding around his waist as she looked into the small room and hummed, "Well? My tooshy was going to get cold on there. It was so far and I had to go so bad!"

Ianto looked down at her previously stockinged feet, now devoid of the brightly stripped knee highs that were carefully slipped over either side of the horse shoe shaped toilet seat.

"Right" Ianto nodded as it made total sense and he looked at Herb who was now giggling with his head on the steering wheel as Bets slapped at him. Chrystal and John started lugging the food into the cabin as Jack unloaded the horses.

Ianto smiled as he watched the two little girls running and dancing in the spring grass, the snow almost all gone as the season changed.

Gods, it was pretty here.

Ton was watching patiently for Ianto to sit somewhere for a cuddle, he had been really patient for the entire trip but now he was grumpy. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to sleep with Walter practicing his lines with Stephen in the back and he was now at the limit of his patience.

As always, Ianto recognised this and sat on the old sofa on the porch, opening his arms to his baby who happily shot onto his lap and groaned as if he had been waiting for days and days.

"Oh my poor baby" Ianto crooned rubbing his back, "I don't know if there's a binky either."

"Here" Jack to the rescue with a little blue pacifier that had Ton looking up at him with open adoration as his Dadda saved the day and Jack plugged it on, leaning down to kiss his little boy, then his beautiful husband.

Ianto hummed happily, rubbing Ton's back and shifting so his back wouldn't complain about the next hour or so he was about to spend on the sofa pinned down by a sleeping Ton.

Jack fetched a blanket for their legs, knowing Ianto felt the chill and sat with a hand on Ianto's knee as he watched Ton's eyes droop and slowly close.

"I'm starting dinner darling" Bets said softly to her best boy, rubbing his hair affectionately as she passed with Chrys in close pursuit, still trying to hone her cooking skills with Bets teaching her patiently. "Be a couple of hours if our wee man wants his roast chookie, the oven in the RV sucks."

"Still did the job getting the bird started" Herb said happily, carrying the roasting dish with oven mitts, "Smells bloody lovely!"

"Won't argue about that Dad" Ianto sighed as his head fell to Jack's shoulder and he gave in to the warmth, Herb's look of surprise turning to delight as he raced to put the roasting bird back in an oven and his voice carried as he called out the Bets that Ianto had just made his day.

Jack smiled as his love slept, their little boy between then warm and happy.

"Papa and I are going out on the bikes" Babs declared as she walked past, "Bethy can borrow Ton's helmet?"

"Yes love, remember your training" Jack said softly and she smiled as she waited for Bethy to catch-up.

"You have to double with Papa" she told her beloved as they walked to the bikes, "I promised no doubles until I am better at the cornering bit. OK darling?"

"Yes love" Bethy said happily as she climbed in front of John was had scooted back on his seat for her and he grinned as he whispered that she could help steer.

As they took off Walter and Stephen walked past, heading for the pier with Herb to see if the lake was thawed enough for a fishing pole or three.

Jack looked back down at Ianto asleep against his chest and breathed the good clean air as the noise of Mother Nature soothed them. Well, that and the faint growl of the bikes and whooping as the speed demons took on the bike trail around the lake. Later he and Walter would ride their horses along that same trail as those nutters hosed down their bikes and Jack wondered if Ianto would fuss about or let others see to him. Jack knew Ianto couldn't ride a horse with his back, maybe a gentle walk after dinner?

For a quiet little spot there was plenty to see.

After all, look at the beauty right here with him on the porch.


	61. The Bog Monster Cometh

Ianto woke to find Ton had already wandered off, followed by his husband and he yawned as he rose and stretched, letting the blanket fall to the ground and he wandered to the edge of the porch to look out over the fading afternoon.

He could see the boys on the dock in the distance, talking animatedly and probably scaring off any fish they might think they are going to catch and the fading sound of bikes echoed in the distance. For the first time, he wondered if they had brought extra gas for those, seems Bethy is as much a speed demon as her counterpart.

The smell of the cooking inside was making his mouth water and soft talking, punctuated with occasional laughter was almost like music as he stretched and took a few moments to just be.

Then he saw his baby.

Well, first he saw Grub.

Grub was …well living up to his name as he stood there totally covered in mud like some sort of bog monster. It dripped off him like melted chocolate and Myf's look of disapproval was the real worry. She was not glaring at her son, rather his.

Oh god.

Ton was laying face down in the puddle and as Ianto watched, he leisurely rolled onto his back and did a mud angel for a while, watching the clouds roll past overhead.

His hair was sticking out at weird angles and there was not a single part of him not covered in the stuff. A real bog monster.

At least he had taken his glasses off and placed them neatly on the edge of the porch along with his jacket, Ianto thought to himself as the Ton Monster raised his arms and slapped them back down, making Myfanwy step back a few paces, while luring Grub back into the mire.

Ianto sighed as the dog rolled onto its back to match its owner and they both lay looking at the sky with their limbs waving.

God, what a fucking mess.

The giggle bubbled up and Ianto find himself on his knees holding a veranda post as he laughed at his son, unable to control himself for a few minutes. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen and believe me, he has seen a lot.

Jack heard the laughter and walked up the jetty to see what was happening and followed his hysterical husband's gaze to their baby.

"Ton?" he gaped with horror as a lump of mud flew up into the air and came back down to splat on his boy's face, making him squeal with delight.

"Don't get it in your eyes darling" Ianto managed to choke out as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Oh dear Gods, I'm going to wet myself."

"How the hell ….ah-ha!" Jack took off and returned with the portable shower from the RV, hooking it to a tree and Bets was soon filing the large bucket with hot water, feeling it with her hand to make sure it was not too hot for her beloved and then calling him over.

"Come on sweetheart, look. A little waterfall just for a Ton Monster" she crooned and the child sludged over.

"The blob" Herb said drolly as he watched from beside Ianto, sitting on the edge of the porch now that he had managed to get over the hysteria and he was now battling hiccups as Herb threw an arm around his shoulders and affectionately hugged him "Look. A horror movie in the making! Walter is missing out on some good footage there."

Stephen and Walter had thought the same thing and had raced for the shots, the ever present cameras around their necks put to use as the dog decided the shower looked alright and pushed Ton over to get some water too.

Ianto held his breath waiting for the meltdown but Ton was happy so he gave the dog room and even took the shampoo and washed the dog as Bets passed more water to Jack on a chair, replenishing the reservoir as this started to become the new game.

"He's a clever little bugger" Herb laughed, "Who would have thought to watch the dogs for a good mud wallow."

"I never know what is happening next with this family of mine" Ianto said happily, leaning against the old man and enjoying the cuddle, "They certainly give me stuff to do."

"I'm so glad you got this place" Herb said softly, "Bets loves it here too. She was hoping to get some quiet time with you, maybe a wee walk or something. I've asked her. She's thinking about it and I think she wants your advice. You know …with Heck and Sean gone you are all she has. You are her boy and she is so worried that you might be put out, silly mare. You know what she's like."

"Ianto squeezed Herb with delight as he started to think of encouraging things to say to her, reasons why a wedding would be so wonderful and he knew he would gush if he was not careful.

After all.

He had worked damn hard for this too.

About bloody time!


	62. We're Walking and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/u4p4fc9yn/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The horses hooves were clattering closer and Ianto stopped walking, taking Bets by the arm to pull her to one side as the beasts galloped past on their steeds, both hollering with glee as they raced.

"Funny, they scoff at John and Babs for their love of speed but see how mad they are too?" he sighed, releasing her to walk again and this time she slid her hand into the crook of his arm as they traversed the path.

"This is not too uneven darling?"

"No, we just need to take it slow, I have to think each footfall" Ianto said softly, "I bloody hate …sorry. To think how agile I once was, I can't even jog anymore. I hate being weak."

"You are here with us, that makes you a survivor, not weak" she scolded gently, resisting the urge to crush him to her breast and coo.

"Babs is starting to get more curvy with the hormone treatment, did you see her throat when she asked me to change her necklace for her? Such a long, pretty neck." Ianto smiled softly.

"Yes darling, she is really girly now" Bets agreed, "I am so amazed at what can be done these days, I can't imagine how horrible it must have been once upon a time for those poor children trapped in a world they didn't' belong in."

"Suicides and such would have been so high" Ianto agreed, "Living a lie is never easy. I mean …she is Babs. Anyone can see that. Gods, to think if she had been born fifty years ago she would still be Noah and so damned confused and miserable."

"John and Chrystal and getting along well" she moved the conversation towards relationships and he smiled softly, knowing where she was headed and letting her lead.

"Yes, I am happy there as well" Ianto nodded, "Babs is hoping for a wedding soon, the desire to wear a floaty dress is killing her. Of course …I wish for one too."

"A floaty dress?" she teased and was rewarded as he laughed softly.

"Mama!" he scolded, "You know Jack likes me in the sheer numbers."

Now she was laughing, slapping at him as she revelled in his smile, her boy.

"Herb …well. He has asked me to marry him" she said with an offhand shrug, "I mean, look at us. Two old farts, how silly to think of a wedding at our age."

"I want to marry Jack when we are old and grey" Ianto sighed, "Looking so dapper in his suit, I think he will have silver highlights like his father had, at the sides. So handsome. I hope I will still be walking then, we will stand and one of the grandkids will hold the rings, even a great grandchild, a man can dream."

Bets sighed softly as she wished that for him too, squeezing his arm, "You will both still be handsome. Such lovely bone structure."

"Ton will be middle aged, fat and already cutting the cake while everyone is busy watching us" Ianto continued and she started to giggle, "I don't know what sort of dog we will have but it will no doubt be in on it with him, catching a bits he brushes out of the way to get to the big bit he wants. Probably the top bit with the two men who will get eaten first."

"Babs will be regal in some outfit the queen might have worn, swanning about like it's her wedding and poor Bethy will hold both their purses and scurry behind her where as Walter ….oh Walter will be handsome with his preferred partner holding his hand. Stephen will probably be standing by Jack on leave, in a uniform that will make his father weep each time he looks at him and knows he will have to leave again."

"Lovely" she whispered.

"You and Herb will be a handsome couple and I know just the cake topping!" Ianto gushed suddenly as he stopped and turned to face her, "Oh Mama! A summer wedding with the bees buzzing about the flowers, in the meadow under the mountain so Sean can be there watching over you, imagine! How wonderful! An archway covered in a rambling rose….oh, I have the perfect one in mind…can start training it now …."

As Ianto gushed she started to see his vision and felt herself relaxing into it, knowing her boy was right. It was going to be a pretty day, Herb was going to put a ring on her finger as her sweet baby watched from his mountain and Heck's car would drive them down to the library for the reception.

Ianto squeezed her hand she had rested on his arm and whispered softly, "You vixen. How these men flock to you. Must be that baking."

She laughed, letting herself lean against him as they walked sedately around the lake, his laugher bouncing off the water like a balm.

Her lovely boy.

Yes.

What a wonderful wedding he was going to arrange for her.

They were going to have to watch the Cake Monster though.


	63. A star offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pangaw0vj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The growl of the old truck had Ianto looking up from the Tonny shoe he was struggling with, then leaning back as it rounded the driveway and he could see what was on the back.

The bed was clearly ancient and Jack was climbing out of the cab as John exited the other side, Marv waving happily as he called out to Ianto that the wife was following in the other truck.

Other truck?

Ianto gaped as Marv's truck rumbled along with more furniture and he looked at Jack with confusion.

"I can't have you on that bloody air bed any longer" Jack said as he flicked straps off and over to John who caught them, "I know your back is killing you!"

Ianto could only watch as the bed was levered off and then he saw the headboard that had been laying on top. Ornately carved with a star in a circle on it, Walter was clearly involved in the purchase as he clambered from the other truck that Marv's wife had driven with Stephen falling out behind him, much like his father does sometimes.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto gasped as it was carried up the steps and levered through the large doors of the cabin and over towards the fireplace. "WAIT! Cariad, gods, wait!"

Ianto ran to pull the bedding off the airbed as Stephen helped, Walter pulling the mattress against the wall so the bed could be sat down and then Jack pushed it towards the windows more, only enough space to walk between the glass and the bed.

Ianto turned to ask why and saw John coming back in with Walter and a large folding screen, realising he was getting a room. He knew he was clasping his hands like Babs but he couldn't stop gushing with joy as his beloved eliminated the worry of the kids seeing down into their bed while they were asleep.

"See?" Jack said theatrically, "We fold it around at night so we have some privacy, then during the day it folds back against the wall so we all enjoy the fire in winter."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "My clever man!"

Jack preened and grinned happily as Stephen came in, "Dad, where do you want these?"

"These? What these?" Ianto said craning around Jack to see boxes of tat coming in.

"Well, it was an auction" Jack started to look furtive, "The boxes were on the bed and I didn't think about it until it was all over and realised they were part of the lot. I only wanted the bed but we had to get all that too. I was all for chucking it but Stephen had a bitch fit wanting it all to look through first."

"The dump is free so when the kids have finished acting like bums we can chuck it" Marv laughed at Ianto's face and then turned to see Ton already choosing his first find, a large straw hat that had a woman's brightly coloured scarf wrapped around it, shoving it on his head and trying the scarf under his chin so the hat folded around his head and then stomping outside to test it.

The boys were giggling as they followed with their cameras and Ianto sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, look. A colander!" Chrystal said, "We need one of those for the salad!"

"see?" Jack beamed at Ianto, "Win, win!"

Ianto turned back to make the bed up and found Bets and Jenny way ahead of him and he hummed softly as he ran his fingers over the old wood and felt the chips and bruising in the wood that told him it had been well used and loved.

"There we are darling" Bets beamed as she watched him pretend not to be chuffed and finally he looked at her through his lashes and she saw his delight, his fingers still stroking the wood.

"Well, this is our place now so we need to start making it easier to live here while staying" Jack preened, "Gonna sort that old shed into a better stable for the horses too."

"And a bike shed too" Babs chimed in, poking at her Papa.

"Yes darling" John simpered, "A nice shed for our rides and gear."

"Lovely" Ianto sighed happily, "I was going to suggest a couple of seats around the lake, if that doesn't upset any of the locals. It is a lovely walk but quite long for someone who is as slow as me. To be able to sit a couple of times would be nice."

"Oh darling, I said the same thing a few months back" Jenny said with surprise, "There are three spots where you look directly over the water and in summer the flowers make the entire place seem ethereal."

"I'll table it for the next meeting" Marv nodded.

"We are happy to provide them" Jack said as he sorted through a box, "Our contribution to our new paradise. Look love, it's a little fairy."

Babs was there first, snatching up the ornament with glee and running up the stairs to place it on the bottom railing of the mezzanine railings.

"There, now it's starting to feel like home" she announced happily, "Just needs some more boas."

"More boas?" Jack said softly and then he groaned as she reached into a box and pulled out a pink one, feathers flying as she ran to twist it up the stars.

Starting to feel like home.


	64. another village?

Ianto had walked with Bets and Jenny to the next cabin, run down and looking sad.

"This was my brother's" Jenny told them sadly, "He passed nearly five years ago. His wife and little one lost years back. Lived like a bloody grouch."

Ianto was examining it and humming so Bets watched for a while and then asked softly, "Well darling?"

"It has good bones" Ianto said with interest, "Good hardwood. Only the outer shell needs some upkeep, some new sidings and the guttering is shot. Retiling, maybe….maybe."

"Ianto is an architect you know" Bets whispered, "Amongst his many skills that sweet boy can design upgrades."

Jenny's face lit up as she spun to watch Ianto as he backed up to look at the house's roof and frown softly to himself.

"Sweetheart?"

"John and Chrys" Ianto finally said softly, "Thinking of a …well. You aren't the only one I smell wedding cake when around you know."

Bets gasped as she looked at Jenny, "Is it for sale?"

"Yes, I was about to put it on the market, oh dear I never thought ….I mean this wasn't ….oh …you like it darling?"

"Wow" Ianto sighed softly, "It's lovely. Gods, I love it. Look at that…it has an attic. Gods, this is bigger than ours. Huh. I need Jack."

Jenny turned and ran back for Jack as Ianto started to pace, his muttering more pronounced as he rubbed his neck and Bets settled on the old porch to watch.

"Babe?" Jack was running, his face full of concern and as he saw the cabin he slowed.

"Wow!" Jack said with wonder, "Look! Turrets? It has wee turrets? How cool, like …wow."

"How much were you going to ask Jen?" Ianto swung to face her, "I mean …it would take a while to fix up but by this time next year this could be ….perfect. Look Cariad, it's bigger. I bet it has proper rooms and the annex…oh. Look, the roof is definitely an attic space."

"Shit" Jack huffed, "You want it don't you love."

"Oh yes Cariad" Ianto gushed, "This would give us room for everyone. Two cabins, imagine. As the kids get bigger they can bugger off around here, it's just a five minute walk. You and I can be old farts in our cabin together."

"So…we are keeping our cabin?" Jack's plea was raw and Ianto knew he could not deny Jack his gift.

"Yes. You and I will always have our cabin. This will be for John and Chrys, and the kids of they want. Gods, we will own the land right around this point so we can easily build a third one for the kids as they get partners, or get a few cabins like the Chalets. It just means a little more privacy. So you and I can…have some time."

Jack grinned as he pulled Ianto in for a cuddle, whispering how much he loved him and Bets stepped closer to Jenny.

"You and I need to go talk with our men" she said softly, "Come on. Let's go work this out for them."

Jenny nodded and glanced back as they started to walk away, Ianto's face full of love as he stroked Jack's smiling face.

Such a lovely couple.

Jack reminded her a little of her brother, the same brashness and ability to insult at a moment's notice but oh so sweet when nobody was looking. His heart so owned and settled in the grasp of his beloved that his lost would drive him just as insane with grief.

Herb was excited about the idea, as was Marv and soon he remembered another cabin for removal, making Herb laugh at the thought of building their own little village along the lake.

"I can talk to John" Marv said rising.

"About what?" John said as he entered and Marv waved a hand at him.

"No, no. John ….oh god. You won't believe this. His name is John Tonny." Marv laughed, "How crazy is that."

"Not at all. Once you get to know us you will learn that nothing is really a coincidence" John canted his head, "Call him about what?"

"Jack and Ianto want to do some upgrading" Jenny said quickly, "He is a good builder for some maintenance."

John nodded and leaned over, kissing Bets on the head as he whispered that Chrys had found some blackberries growing wild and needed that bloody colander.

She rose to get it and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he winked at Jenny, "Love it here!"

Jenny just smiled as she agreed that it was lovely.

She couldn't have wished for better neighbours.


	65. shot to the heart of the matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/u11bmhl67/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

They had returned to the village full of ideas and Ianto had immediately gone out to stand in the meadow and stare at the mountain with a look of bliss.

"What's he doing Bea?" Herb asked with a frown and she laughed as she told him that he was imagining their wedding.

"What?" he spun to look at her with delight, "Really?"

"Yes, a summer wedding, he has roses to train up an archway and everything in that devious mind" she gushed, "We are going to have a lovely day darling."

Herb pulled her into his arms and said softly, "Every day with you is lovely Betsy girl."

"That's all very nice but I do need a banana milkshake please" Babs said as she climbed onto a kitchen chair and Chrys clicked her tongue at her before saying she would get it, they should go talk with Ianto before Jack sneaks a bouncy castle out there with John.

With soft laughter they headed out and after a while Herb said he was taking the house bus around to a mate's place to fit the new gas cooker, leaving Ianto and the girls gushing over cakes.

"I don't want to wear white" she said to Ianto with concern, "but I want to look …"

"Special" Ianto finished for her, "Pale periwinkle blue? Hydrangea blue maybe with white accents? Or cream and rose?"

"Oh, yes" she relaxed as Ianto started flicking through Pinterest to show her colours and designs.

He was such a little trouper, writing things down, clicking save on photos and creating her own wedding folder of things as the printer hummed. Herb returned to tell her the new cooker looked grand and they all went out to admire it, nodding as he said he was now ready for their next trip off into the wilds.

A knock was revelled to be George coming in, beaming as he said he had just been outside with Stephen and was still so pleased with him, Alice would have been proud. Ianto didn't know what was happening and calmly removed the Ton monster, letting them alone to talk as he wondered if it was a pre-nup or something with Heck's adult kids likely to need something changed.

He found Jack outside with John, going over things for the cabin.

"We're not going back until weekend after next" Ianto laughed as he watched them load things into the horse trailer.

"We will shoot this stuff out there at the weekend while you and Bets are shopping in town" Jack turned and smiled softly, "There and back in the day, the boys can come help. Ton can come so you can have yourself free for Bets and her fittings. I know you already have some things in mind and if we clean out this chalet we can start packing the wedding stuff in there."

"Really" Ianto said slowly, "So the spare guns, the clay pigeons and the camping gear is so I have more room to plan for the wedding. There and back in a day?"

"We might take a picnic lunch, try out the wee outdoor cooker" John gushed, "you know. Nut out the best place for a bit of shooting, yeah!"

Jack grinned as he was rumbled and Ianto laughed, "If Ton wants to go remember to let him have a cap gun or something or he will have a fit."

Ianto sighed happily as he watched Jack go and ask Ton if he wanted to go with them at the weekend for a bit of pretend hunting and as he ran past yelling that he needed his hunting hat Ianto knew he would be child free for the shopping spree.

Wonderful.

Babs came to him as he was preparing fruit salad for Ton and he knew something was bothering her as she leaned against the counter.

"Taddy?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Are they going to shoot things?"

"No darling, clay pigeons, they have the launcher in there too" Ianto said, then glanced at her, "Why, you wanna go with?"

"It's a boy's day out though" she looked torn and Ianto knew it was more to it than just that.

"You worried that it's not girly to want to do shooting?" he asked softly and she nodded, "Oh darling, it's an Olympic sport you know. Women's division too."

"Really?" her face it up as she learnt girls can do it too.

"Go ask Papa, you know he will be easiest to get around, he will tell you. I think my little .22 is small enough for you" Ianto looked down and she was already moving out the door, racing to find out.

Gods, I hope they are ready for pink camo.


	66. Abandoning Rocky

Ianto had begun the preparations, as he said he would.

The wooden archway was carried out into the meadow by Jack and John as Ianto paced out his vision, turning to run and gesture as if the holes already carefully dug for the feet were not enough instruction.

He was nervous, he wanted it perfect for his Bets.

His mama.

He knelt and planted the roses, gently encouraging the fine vines up and using some of the pantyhose from Bets to tie the vines in place until they were happy. The pink and white blooms would be lovely once the rose had crept around the curve and he could hardly wait to see the two colours meet across the top.

A horse trotted past and Ianto glanced up at his handsome son, sitting easy in the saddle as he called out to his father to catch up.

Jack's laugh whispered on the breeze as he settled in the saddle and started to follow, calling out to Walter that he needed to remember the rabbit holes along the western edge of the field.

"Yes Dad, Brandt already mowed along there for me" Walter called back, "I also remembered that creek hidden in the reeds; there are now markers so we don't stumble."

"Good boy" Jack was so proud as he thundered past, like a cowboy in a Western with one arm thrown back whooping happily.

"All he needs in a Ten Gallon hat" Babs said as she watched her father catch up to Walter and both men laugh. She saw that now. Her brother was a man. Handsome, strong and loyal. She loved him so.

"Taddy?"

"Yes my lovely?" Ianto looked up for the plants he was settling and smiled as she looked down at him, the sun behind her was shining through her blonde hair, creating a halo.

"Can I go see the dress?"

"No, you know Nainny wants to keep it hidden until the day" Ianto scolded, "It's only a couple of months. It won't kill you, besides, you saw the photo."

"Not the same, I forget the colour" Babs pouted.

"no!" Ianto said more strongly.

Babs pouted and then her eyes narrowed as she thought of something new, "Taddy?"

"Sweets?"

"Where's Ton?"

Ianto's head shot up and he looked over at the rock Ton called 'Rocky' that he sat on daily as he told it his thoughts. His hat was sitting on it, the scarf flapping in the breeze but no Ton.

"Shit!" Ianto was up and scanning over the grass, still unable to see him as he called his name several times.

Jack turned in the saddle as he heard his son's name and scanned form a highest vantage point, pointing to a spot in the long grass beyond a rise and Ianto ran for it his heart in his mouth as he found his baby laying still in the grass.

"Carlton?" Ianto said softly, slowly kneeling to check for any sign of blood and a soft snore assured him that his moment of inattentiveness had not cost him his large baby. "Oh gods!"

"Babe?" Jack said as he brought the horse to a halt, "Everything OK?"

"A minor freak out" Ianto laughed shakily, "Fuck, I never even thought about him wandering off. He always sits on Rocky."

"You know he will not let you leash him" Jack sighed, "He knows the dogs have them since Ren pointed it out."

Ianto huffed, "It's my fault. I need to remember he's still my baby and prone to flights of fancy."

"Ton knows the rules love, he would never do anything that would melt your brain this close to the wedding, he knows that would be a 'No TV' punishment" Jack soothed and Ianto nodded as Ton grunted and reached down to scratch his belly.

"Aw, but he is lovely" Ianto gushed happily as he reached out to put the sun hat on his little boy.

"Yeah" Jack smiled lovingly at his wonderful husband, "We are all so lucky."


	67. Neve's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xv17evnn3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It had been a busy week with little Neve's naming ceremony earlier today.

Her little white dress had been so cute, even Babs admitting she was a princess. Idris had politely corrected her, telling her that Neve was his Queen and Ianto had waited for a blow-up that never happened as Babs inspected the baby again and then agreed that she did look special.

Jack had hold of Ton for a change, the little boy on a good mood as he watched things with huge eyes, asking repeatedly why he didn't have one and they had to point out his plaque before he would believe them muttering, "I don't remember if I had cake!"

Ianto had given up explaining how little he had been, mentally going through the photo albums sp he could show him later.

Ton never argued with photographic proof.

It had been a moment of clarity for Ianto while he stood there with his family watching the ceremony as Gene wept, cuddling his precious little queen to his breast as Idris had proudly put on a show.

As they had all quietly wandered up to the house he had taken a moment to thank the Old Father or taking care of his family and ensuring they stayed connected in his branches. It had been a movement, like a small creature or something in the leaves that had made him look up as the small rabbit slowly turned in the breeze and he had stared at it for a long time before it struck him that he was being told something.

Yes Old Father.

Now as Ianto stood there trying to ignore the mental list whispering for attention he knew that once the impending wedding was done, the next major event would be a major production in the near future as it formed in his mind.

His daughter needed her renaming day.

How had he missed that, something so small yet important.

Noah's name twisted slowly on the little white rabbit and Ianto started trying to decide what would be better, not wanting a crown or ballerina. Babs was going to be a strong willed woman who needed something pretty yet powerful.

Plenty of time, Bets needed her….

Bets and Babs.

Ianto realized that Bets was the mother figure Babs had known for most of her life, of course it made sense that she had shortened her name to match Bets'. The regal way Bets walked and held herself was also being mirrored in the way Babs was starting to dress and act.

The tiaras and ball gowns changing to simple dresses and her hair held back with clips.

Babs was becoming a little lady and Ianto had been so pleased as he had watched her asking politely for a hold of her cousin, cooing gently as she sat with Neve in her arms and whispering that she could have all her pretty things she was growing out of.

The lovely suit Babs had chosen for the day was cream with gold accents, her hair in a little bun making her look like a miniature Grace Kelly. Idris had been delighted with her of course, and the photos were going to be striking as she stood between Walter and Idris with the three of them matching, Walter's own white suit from the awards work once more worn with a baby pink cravat in honor of his cousin's day.

The photo of Ianto and Gene was Jack's favorite though, their matching smiles as they looked at the camera in their flowing white outfits to match Iris had made them look like they were ethereal creatures about to step back into the woods and disappear, their bare feet sinking into the mossy lawn.

The Grandys had been flowing too, the tears from Eugene almost unstoppable as James softly scolded him more than once, then slunk off to go to the 'loo' for his own eye dabbing.

Then Ianto finally settled in one of the huge armchairs with her, watching her little eyelashes flutter with open awe as he breathed in that baby smell he loved so much and Jack had watched Ton sliding around to peer at his Taddy, then give a satisfied nod as Ianto blew him a kiss.

Seems the little man was definitely thawing to the thought of a cousin you could give back.


	68. Mama's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/d2rsakupb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The day was here and as the tents went up on the outer perimeter of the field Ianto was nervously watching for the prospect of rain.

"I don't think it will rain" he said to Jack as he looked up at the sky in accusation, "I think it will be a nice day but it's better safe than sorry"

"Babe, even the gods wouldn't dare ruin your day" Jack grinned happily, reaching out to pull him into a gentle kiss.

The new camera to match Walter's that had been unwrapped the month before amongst Stephens' birthday presents had been met with excited tears and now both boys were preparing to become wedding photographers for the day.

It had been sweet to see Walter calmly and patiently helping Stephen prepare for the day teaching him how to use it at the naming ceremony for Neve and Ianto had seen himself in his son with the patent smile as he had repeatedly shown Stephen an aspect he couldn't quite grasp. Although Stephen didn't have Walter's eye for detail, he did have an eye for colour and the boys took vastly different shots of the same subject.

The cake had been a masterstroke …or a Babbit one as she had calmly informed her Tad that the easiest way to protect the cake from 'Ton Attack' was to give him his own one. The roll of the eyes and theatrically fling of arms as he was called a silly Taddy for not knowing this was met with a huff as Ianto had laughed, lifting her off her feet. Of course!

Now the Thomas Cake sat waiting for its owner to demolish it. Now older he didn't cry when 'killing' a good cake as he had realised that his big brother would take many photos of him doing so and a 'Cake Murders' album was now started, lovingly read at times as Ton reminisced about the yummy cakes. Yes, believe it or not the Cake Murders book had been the Babbit's idea too and Ianto had been surprised at how loved it was, how vivid some of the pictures were and he also sometimes stole the book to look at his little boy's delight. Babs had been right on the money again.

Of course, this was Babs' big day too.

Babs was to be Best Girl!

Herb had asked her gently if she would do him the honours, telling her it would be like Heck was there too, his precious little Babbit standing with them as they said their vows and there had been more than one teary eyed sigh as Jack had pulled Ianto into his arms.

Babbit's cake was a unicorn.

Yep.

Apparently she had informed her parentals she and Bethy were treating this as a trial run, to see if a wedding would suit or if they would be better eloping. Ianto had been so stressed that he had given in, reasoning she would be a much happier beast and now as he stood watching her and Bethy running across the meadow with the wild flowers in the long grass pulling at their skirts he smiled, seeing a wild creature enjoy it's freedom. His precious, perfect little princess and her intended were wearing matching dresses, of course. Babs was in her favourite purple and in a rare show of affection she had let Bethy choose her own colour and Ianto had been surprised when she chose pretty champagne and gold.

Ianto slipped his hand in his pocket and checked the rings, reminding himself for the umpteenth time to pass them to Babs before the ceremony started so she could slip them into her little pocket sewn into the sash of the dress.

Also, to check there were no bloody lizards loose.

Jack was striding towards him, his face open and relaxed. The breeze was ruffling his hair and Ianto grinned as he watching him approach, marvelling as not a single grey hair was visible. As he reached him, Jack pulled Ianto into a clutch, kissing him gently as he whispered how handsome he was in the dark purple.

Ianto's hum had gone straight to his groin and the whispered, "Hot pink underneath" had stopped Jack's heart for a second there.

Tease.

Then it was time and Jack moved to offer his arm to Bets, her pretty rose pink and grey pant suit looked like something Audrey Hepburn would have worn and her grey hair was almost white, curled daintily around miniature roses a shade darker than the material. Chrystal had outdone herself.

They walked towards the alter where Ianto stood in his mayoral chains, his head held high as his hand rested gently on the book he had open on the plinth with the vows neatly printed on one page, his own words on the other.

Bets looked up at the mountain and saw a single cloud, white and fluffy as it ambled across the sky and felt her heart lift as she imagined it was her son come to watch as Ianto preformed the ceremony that would bond her to Herb.

Heck's antique 1938 Rolls Royce had been polished within an inch of its life and sat on the verge to take them through the village to the library, Heck's precious car had been provided by Babs who was now sure it was hers and Ianto knew deep down, one day she would drive it like a bloody maniac in a long flowing scarf and leather driving gloves. Probably with the ribbons still on the hood.

Bets looked at her babies, Ton already chewing on a hunk of Thomas Cake as the boys knelt at strategic points to begin filling her album of the day.

So blessed.

She glanced once more at her son and blew him a kiss.

_I love you Sean. Thank you for making sure I was looked after so well._

Later, once it was all over she would go in the moonlight with sensible shoes, up to the spot where she sat and talked to him on the seat and place her wedding bouquet next to his name plaque.

What a lovely day.


	69. interlude ahead

"Do you want another beer?" Ianto asked.

Jack stopped and studied him. Fighting his body's desire, he could be a bit more patient. They had all night. "Let's have some wine."

Handing him the glass of wine he'd poured, Ianto's breath hitched when Jack's hand skimmed his.

"To us," he toasted.

They silently observed each other over the rim of their glasses and as they drank the air thickening around them. Unable to hold back any longer, Jack set his down, took Ianto's and slowly placed it on the small table. He then leaned down and gently brushed Ianto's lips with his once then twice before covering his mouth with a soft, gentle kiss.

Forcing himself to go slow, he fisted his hands at his sides to keep them off him, letting just their lips touch.

His mouth moved over Ianto's, devouring its softness. He traced the fullness of his lips with his tongue, teasing them apart, entering and exploring with slow, seductive strokes.

Groaning, he crushed Ianto to him and smothered his lips with his, kissing him with desperation he couldn't control.

Ianto's arms slid to rest on Jack's shoulders, gripping tightly, anchoring Jack to him.

Ianto's groan echoed in the room.

Knowing that making love to Ianto in a slow, loving fashion had just turned damn near impossible hit Jack full force.

He kissed his way down Ianto's exposed throat, nipping and kissing until a shiver overtook Ianto's body, and a low, breathless moan escaped him.

Demanding more, Jack's lips captured Ianto's until he whimpered with pleasure. His hand slid to Ianto's crotch breast, kneading, plumping.

Ianto sagged against him. Their naked bodies touched, pushing him near the edge.

Jack pushed him onto the bed and he slowly kissed his way down Ianto's soft body, making lazy circles on his flat stomach, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body.

A groan erupted from deep within Ianto's chest before Jack leaned down to flick his tongue over Ianto's nob.

Ianto jumped, arching his back as Jack flicked his tongue over the slit again before drawing the tip into his mouth, suckling and tugging on him with his lips.

Responding to his touch, Ianto's fingernails dug into his shoulders as his tongue probed his slick entrance followed by a finger. His cock jerked when he clamped tightly on it.

"Jack," he whimpered, his hands attempting to pull him up to his lips, "I want you inside me."

He wanted Ianto to come first. His tongue and fingers worked together as he watched Ianto lose himself in ecstasy. He'd never looked as sexy, with his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his breathing coming in pants, and his face flushed.

Yes.

He was so close.

Ianto's hips moved involuntarily toward his mouth and his tongue.

Ianto's muscles clenching tightly on the two fingers Jack moved inside him. He clenched the sheet, and he cried out, "Oh God, Cariad."

He kept his rhythm steady throughout his orgasm, watching him ride wave after wave as he extended the pleasure as long as he could, feeling his cock leak precum as he swallowed his beloved's.

He had to get inside him. Soon.

He kissed his way back up the flushed body and took his mouth. When he levelled himself above Ianto, settled comfortably between his thighs Ianto reached his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down to a sensual kiss that deepened his arousal.

 _Damn_.

Positioning himself at the slick entrance, his body shook with the urgent need to be inside him. He looked in his eyes filled with heat and tested him, entering him with the tip of his sex and then pulling back out. He gritted his teeth and sweat broke out on his forehead.

Going slow became an even greater challenge.

"Please, Jack." he drew up his knees and spread his thighs open more to him, grabbing his arse, pulling him closer. That was all he needed. Fuck slow. He entered in one swift thrust.

Ianto cried out and he froze.

Wrapping his legs around Jack's hips, he pulled him deeper inside him.

Fuck that was enough to make him come.

To calm himself, Jack buried his face in his neck and inhaled. He felt so tight, so hot and so wet around him. It was sheer ecstasy.

Ianto continued to move under him, pushing him closer to the edge. Jack's control snapped and his blood raged in his body. Their lovemaking turned frenzied, wild and passionate.

Hungrily, their mouths found each other as he stroked in and out of him fast and hard, Ianto's little moans driving him in an uncontrollable pace.

Jack's balls grew tight, tension building in his groin, waiting to explode. He adjusted his rhythm so that with each deep thrust, his cock rubbed against Ianto's prostate.

Together they found a tempo that bound their bodies together.

"Let go, sweetheart. Let go."

Ianto' breathing changed. His body tensed, and he clutched onto Jack as if he were his lifeline, crying out his name as he climaxed, his inner muscles clenching hard around him.

Jack threw his head back, closed his eyes and his breathing suspended while a powerful orgasm overtook him.

Collapsing on top of Ianto, Jack took a moment to breathe, and then he rolled off and left the bed to clean up and returned to lie down beside his husband, pulling him into his arms.

He kissed the top of Ianto's head while his hand rubbed up and down Ianto's limp arm.

They closed their eyes and breathed each other in, their elixir of life.

Each other.

.

.

.

.

.

Well chap 69 you know I'm ending this now.

Don't worry, Walter part 12 is under construction and will start soon.

Thanks for reading xxxx


	70. Spoilers

Walter is about to be fifteen and Stephen is now a tall seventeen that has already had his first driving lessons.

Tonny is six would you believe and the girl, the Babs? Well our princess is now ten. Yep, time goes fast.

Things got comfortable again and you know I can't help myself. I am an evil cow.

You will not like what I am going to do and I can only say that to all there is a season. And for some…there is a time to live and a time to die.

Ouch.

Would say sorry but you know me by now. I actually did enjoy it.

Walter 12 now here.


End file.
